Tirando muros
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: AU y ciencia ficción, basado en dos clásicos, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde y Three Faces of Eve: un rollo sobre doble personalidad, en el sentido de que no todo lo que parece locura, lo és, en realidad. Ishida Ichigo/Shirosaki. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Lo que será mi último trabajo Ishida+Kurosaki, ya que la beca se termina en un mes y tengo que a) volver al trabajo honrado y b)enfocarme hacia otra pareja.  
Dedicado a un montón de gente; Sumeragi Saya sama, por levantarme el espíritu, asi sea a patadas medianocheras. Dita y Maryzza, por estar ahí. Yageni, por añadirse al montón. Ramsin, porque ambas somos fans enfermas de House y ésto le gustará. Victor, por asesorarme en cada cuento que tenga que ver con sangre. Manuel y el Sarraceno...por soportarme en cada consulta. Música de Pink Floyd, Blink 182 y Angels & Airwaves

Capítulo 1; Antecedentes: hijos y padres

_Good morning, The Worm, Your Honour,  
the Crown will plainly show,  
the prisoner who now stands before you,  
was caught red-handed showing feelings…  
showing feelings of an almost human nature!  
This will not do…_

_Pink Floyd, The Trial, The Wall_

La médica se frotó las sienes, agotada, cerrando los ojos. Difícil era sobrellevar un día completo en el hospital siquiátrico y menos fácil aún era atender dos urgencias relacionadas en el mismo asunto. Si fuesen suicidas, ya habría seguido el procedimiento de costumbre; lavarles el estómago, fijarlos a sus camas, doparlos hasta que despertasen y, días después, confusos aún por los tranquilizantes, a salvo de todo instrumento que pudiera llevárselos, comenzar el lento y pesado análisis cognitivo, la larga cuesta de subida desde el pozo de la depresión.

No todos sobrevivían –ella lo sabía bien- y no todos, para ser precisos, merecían sobrevivir, aunque claro, Unohana Retsu se cuidaba muy bien de expresar en voz alta semejantes pensamientos. Isane Kotetsu, su siempre eficiente –aunque un poco neurótica, había que reconocerlo- jefe de área, en el pabellón de Alta Restricción, entró, seguida de los familiares.

No siempre sucedía así; a veces, los recién internados simplemente eran arrojados en la puerta. No era éste el caso y, como Unohana lo temía, haría las cosas más difíciles. No es lo mismo verse enfrentado a padres de familia que no tienen idea de lo que está pasando por la cabeza de sus hijos, a darle la cara a dos ex compañeros de la universidad, los dos radicalmente distintos y los dos, difíciles de manejar, ansiosos y preocupados…cosa que no demostrarían, gracias al largo entrenamiento médico. Al menos, no Ishida Ryuuken, con su Armani -¡Kami sama! ¿Por qué el traje blanco impecable _tenía _que ser Armani?- las lentillas Prada y sus secos y distantes modales de magnate.

Unohana se resignó. No era que no simpatizaran, pero si Ishida era dueño del Karakura General…no podía haber llevado a su hijo a Tokio? _En fin_. Suspiró. El contraste con Kurosaki Isshin en cambio, era por decir lo menos, notable. La camisa hawaiiana, los gastados Dockers, los Crocs verdes de goma, el corte hippie de la barba y la sonrisa a flor de piel…intentando cubrir su ansiedad.

Unohana puso los dos expedientes sobre la mesa. Ishida Uryuu y Kurosaki Ichigo. Estudiantes de preparatoria, último grado. 18 y 17 años, respectivamente.

El mayor, con un excelente récord en sus calificaciones, un chico aparentemente tranquilo, asocial, un tanto neurótico, ligeramente obsesivo-compulsivo (nada que no pudiera manejarse), distanciado de su padre, sin adicciones visibles, un poco bajo de peso, con tendencia a la anemia y a la presión baja, seguramente causada por la velocidad del crecimiento. Miopía, con ligeros rasgos de astigmatismo. ¿Pasatiempos? La costura, la lectura y el tiro con arco y flecha.

Se había negado a responder el cuestionario inicial. La videograbación de su entrevista sólo lo mostraba silencioso, los pants del uniforme del hospital (Unohana había desterrado las ridículas batas, arguyendo que sólo deprimían más a los pacientes y logró convencer al Consejo después de demostrar que los pacientes las usaban para ahorcarse: los pants de franela junto con la sudadera eran abrigadores y relajantes, en cambio) la mirada fija al piso…los dedos abriendo constantemente las heridas de sus muñecas y sus antebrazos. Habían tenido que curarlo, vendarlo y sujetarlo con las muñequeras de lino, acolchadas por dentro. Era evidente que los cortes habían sido hechos con la punta de una flecha.

En un muchacho tan tranquilo, Unohana quería pensar que se trataba de alguna desilusión amorosa…pero Uryuu era el primero de su clase. Y ese era un dato tan sospechoso como si hubiera sido un delincuente declarado. No podía evitar el presentimiento de su instinto médico; tras el bello rostro del joven, había algo más siniestro, algo oscuro.

El menor tenía problemas. Muchos problemas. El cabello anaranjado y los constantes cambios en la esclerótica de sus ojos –del blanco total al púrpura profundo, llegando casi a ennegrecerse- el encogimiento de sus encías, haciendo ver sus dientes más grandes; el incremento/decremento de su fuerza física, la indiscutible manía por la sangre, la palidez del color del papel durante los ataques, señalaban un caso serio de Porfiria Eritropoyética (1). El hecho de que se trataba de una enfermedad seria, congénita, no implicaba que no pudiera controlarse y Unohana tenía frente a sí el número de transfusiones de factor Beta que el jovencito recibía anualmente, desde que tenía seis años de edad. Cuando lo habían llevado al hospital, desde la escuela, había golpeado a tres de los enfermeros y roto el brazo a la enfermera jefe, quien trataba de sellar la sonda Hickman (2), para que no se lastimara.

A diferencia de Ishida, Ichigo era un estudiante promedio. Popular, fuerte, sano a excepción del detalle de la porfiria –pese a su enfermedad se veía más fuerte que el mismo Uryuu- reconocido por meterse en pleitos, excelente jugador de soccer, intermedio en el equipo de kendo. Dato curioso; lector de Shakespeare.

Afortunadamente, a diferencia de muchos otros enfermos de porfiria, Ichigo podía comer una gran cantidad de cosas; con seguridad, eso lo mantenía sano. Incluso, mentalmente. Y, cada vez que sobrevenía el inevitable cambio físico producto de su enfermedad, pese a faltar a la escuela, ponía el empeño necesario en salir adelante. Narcisista primario, bocón, impulsivo, sus amigos lo adoraban y reconocían su lealtad.

En la videoentrevista, Ichigo insistía en recalcar, de todas las formas posibles, que no recordaba nada, que por qué estaba ahí y que si no llamaban a su padre y lo sacaban de inmediato, les daría una paliza. Cuando le preguntaron por Ishida Uryuu, dijo que no lo conocía.

Lo que no hacía comprensible que dos muchachos que ni siquiera se hablaban en clase, se hubieran liado a golpes, Uryuu terminara sacando una de sus puntas de lanza, la clavara en Ichigo repetidas veces –sin siquiera mirar adónde- y a continuación, se hiriera a sí mismo de una forma por demás dramática. Sin contar que varios de sus amigos –Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad- hubieran salido lastimados seriamente y necesitados de puntadas, en el intento de separarlos. Era un milagro que no se hubieran matado entre ellos dos, decía espantado Mizuiro.

En un principio, Unohana sospechó lo obvio; una relación homosexual, evidentemente oculta y no bien vista por el resto. Así que, mientras estaban bajo los tranquilizantes, ordenó que se les hiciera una revisión física _completa_, lo menos humillante posible. La prueba la desconcertó; ambos chicos eran vírgenes. No había respuestas claras en el interrogatorio y la DSM-IV más el Análisis de Perfiles demostraba que Ichigo no mentía; no conocía a ese muchacho y, si no lo conocía, tampoco había forma de que hubiera mantenido una relación con él, de la clase que fuera. El silencio de Uryuu no ayudaba en nada.

En ese momento, Unohana Retsu revisó sus opciones. Podía decir que no tenían ni puta idea de qué les estaba pasando a los muchachos o cuál había sido la causa del ataque rabioso entre ellos. O podía entregarles sus expedientes y esperar a que juzgasen el asunto como médicos y no como padres. Desdichadamente, no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; lo primero era antimédico y lo segundo, antiético.

Por tanto, se decidió por la tercera

-Me gustaría escuchar los antecedentes de los chicos, de parte de ustedes dos, Isshin, Ryuuken…no tenemos suficiente información. Y me intriga especialmente cómo es que sus hijos no se conocen entre sí…hay algún dato que pudieran darme, en ese sentido?

Unohana se tomó su tiempo para atormentarles. Claro que conocía la respuesta; era evidente en el lenguaje corporal de ambos que _algo_ había ocurrido entre esos dos. Algo en el pasado, que quizá había desencadenado el ataque entre los chicos. Y no iba a descuidar ninguno de sus bisturíes siquiátricos de tormento, con tal de sacarles toda la verdad…

Ryuuken se entiesó de inmediato. _Bingo_ pensó Unohana. El médico de cabello blanco miró a su barbado colega, sopesando sus palabras. Isshin se quedó esperando a que Ryuuken hablara. Viendo que no lo haría, se decidió él a hacerlo

-Cuando eran pequeños- Ryuuken se tomó el tiempo para encender un Lucky Starr… y Unohana levantó una ceja, advirtiéndole que ni siquiera lo intentara; estaban en un hospital

-Y bien?

-Ellos…pensaban que eran novios-dijo Isshin. Ryuuken frunció los finos labios, profundamente disgustado y habló

-No quería que MI HIJO tuviera semejantes inclinaciones

-Tsk, Ryuu-chan… exagerabas; tenían sólo tres años! ¡Apenas hablaban! Aún creo que…

-Decidimos separarlos y en bien de los dos, dejamos de hablarnos. Por eso, no se conocen, Unohana-_san_

-¿Qué es lo que les ocurre?-preguntó un angustiado Kurosaki.

Unohana revisó sus datos de catalogación primaria; las cosas eran evidentes. A Isshin le importaba un carajo lo que su hijo quisiera o no; sólo le importaba lo que podría afectarle. Ryuuken, en cambio, tenia una reputación, una apariencia que proteger…más importante incluso que su propio hijo. Tsk. Decidió asustarlos un poco…sí, incluso al bueno de Isshin, que todos eran culpables hasta que no hallara quién pudiera ser inocente

-No estoy segura de que los cambios químicos, producto de la porfiria, pudieran producir alguna sicosis seria en Ichigo, aunque cabe la posibilidad. El que me preocupa es Uryuu…quisiera pensar que se trató de un ataque repentino de histeria y no de que oculta algo más _serio_…-dejó que sus palabras atravesaran a ambos médicos, notando la tensión en uno y la preocupación en el otro. A veces, podía ser una perra sádica

-Les haremos más exámenes y veremos qué podemos obtener. Les pediría que no se preocupasen. No aún, hasta que sepamos hacia dónde correr…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los dos salieron sin hablarse, al estacionamiento del hospital. Los autos, como las personalidades de sus dueños, los definían a la perfección; un destartalado jeep, con la cruz roja sobre la pintura verde y un lujoso cupé negro, con el chofer al volante, esperando a su patrón. Antes de llegar a sus respectivos autos, Isshin tocó ligeramente en el brazo al Ishida

-Ryuu-chan…

-No me llames así, idiota –el rostro de Isshin no se vió lastimado por la expresión

-Está bien, _Ishida-san_; creo que deberíamos decirle a Retsu…

-No tenemos nada que decirle a Unohana-san, _Kurosaki_ –lo cortó, secamente

-¡Pero se trata de los niños! ¡Kami sama, Ryuuken! ¡Estuvieron a punto de matarse! ¿Cómo puedes quedarte asi?

-En lo que a mí cabe, me disculpo por el daño hecho a tu hijo. Sobre Uryuu…siempre ha sido una decepción para mí. Si se queda encerrado aquí, será una preocupación menos. No tengo tiempo para pláticas, Kurosaki…

Isshin era hombre de armas tomar y aprovechándose de su estatura, agarró de los hombros al pomposo director de hospital, acercando su rostro –que podía ser temible, cuando estaba furioso- casi hasta rozar el del otro

-Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan imbécil, Ryuu… hasta cuándo serás capaz de perdonarme?

El chofer bajó del auto en menos de un segundo

-¿Ocurre algo, Ishida-san?

Ryuuken se zafó de las manos de Isshin y se arregló la corbata, indiferente, los azules ojos brillando de ira; los labios apretados y pálidos de disgusto

-Nada, Misaki. Vámonos.

Kurosaki Isshin miró el auto alejarse y suspiró

-¿No ha cambiado nada, neh?

Se volvió para toparse con la sonrisa de Unohana. Kurosaki negó con la cabeza, tristemente

-¿Qué tal si regresas a la oficina y me cuentas todo con calma? Tal vez así me des unos cuantos datos más para poder resolver todo esto, Kurosaki-kun?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(1) Una enfermedad interesante y muy real, la porfiria reviste diferentes formas y distintos grados de seriedad. Esta versión es la que se considera culpable de la leyenda de los vampiros, ya que produce en el enfermo las características de uno; oscurece el blanco de los ojos y aclara las pupilas; encoge las encías y con ello, parece que los colmillos crecen. Produce intolerancia a la luz, ya que la reacción química en la piel, con la luz del sol, quema ésta hasta ennegrecerla y provoca tremendas hemorragias. En la Edad Media, para intentar curarla, los médicos hacían beber a los enfermos, grandes cantidades de sangre. De paso, un enfermo de porfiria tiene serias limitaciones alimenticias, lo que lo debilita más. Era lo más cercano en la realidad para producir a Shirosaki; no puedo cambiar el color de su cabello, pero sí acercarlo a la realidad lo más posible.

(2) Como un enfermo de porfiria no puede digerir muchos alimentos y es indispensable que no se desnutra para que pueda seguir viviendo, los casos serios llevan una sonda Hikcman; ésta es una aguja larga –aghhhhh- insertada en el esternón, por la cual se pueden hacer llegar directamente a la sangre grandes cantidades de alimento líquido de alta nutrición, sin los inconvenientes de la sonda nasofágica –la que se mete por la nariz. La Hickman puede dejarse puesta de por vida, se inserta con anestesia local y no requiere de mucho cuidado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Mil gracias anticipadas por su lectura y reviews y espero no fastidiarles mucho con otro rollo de ciencia ficción, no tan duro como "Como construír una bomba atómica"  
Namasté

FA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

La mejor manera de volverse loco...es fingir demencia. Dedicado a todos los que creen que ser bipolar es divertido, siniestro o genial. No tienen ni puta idea…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 2; Ataque

_Please stay  
Don't go  
I've got you now  
Are you curious?_

AVA, Heaven, I Empire

http : // w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = Iv8 aI m 6O qN8

_Hey you, dont help them to bury the light  
Dont give in without a fight…_

Pink Floyd, Hey you, The Wall

http : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = nd Y E d G d 8 G s 4

(_nota del autor; utilicé estas dos canciones porque ambas contienen esperanza, miseria y representan las dos caras de la bipolaridad: el ascenso al cielo y el dolor más absoluto, además de que una implica el dolor de la soledad. Fue realmente difícil soportarlas_)

Acaricié lentamente mis heridas; aún ardían un poco, pero la curación inmediata funcionaba bien. Esos médicos sabían hacer su trabajo. Hasta ahora, todo estaba marchando. Intenté sacudirme la confusión de la cabeza; era de esperarse. La doctora en jefe no había vacilado en darme suficientes tranquilizantes como para atarantar a un caballo y pese a que entendía sus buenas intenciones ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que peso apenas lo necesario?

Todavía tenía sueño, pero el temblor y el frío se habían ido. El recuerdo me golpeó y casi me hizo llorar. Lo contuve, mirando mi habitación; las paredes de color azul claro, las persianas del mismo color, la ventana del tercer piso, mirando al jardín. El enrejado de la ventana me recordaba que estaba en un hospital siquiátrico; me impediría arrojarme por ella. Tampoco llevaba mis tenis; me los habían quitado para que no fuera a ahorcarme con las agujetas, sustituyéndolos con unas pantuflas y si aún llevaba los anteojos era porque no podía ver sin ellos y porque eran de plástico irrompible.

Al lado de mi cama –que era una cama común y corriente, no una cama de hospital- el buró sin nada encima y el reloj, empotrado en la alta pared; bajo éste, una silla de material plástico. Un cuadro de VanGogh –La Noche Maravillosa- a suficiente altura como para permitirme contemplarlo, pero no alcanzarlo. Parecía una habitación de hotel sencilla, limpia. Quizá sólo las dos diminutas cámaras en cada rincón de la habitación y el espejo junto a la puerta –que yo sabía que no era un espejo- eran otros de los pocos signos delatores del lugar donde me hallaba. Mi vigilante, un extravagante pelirrojo tatuado en las cejas, entró sonriendo, con una bandeja de comida

-Hoooola, Ishida kun, buenas tardes…he aquí el glorioso menú de primera clase!

Asentí, sonriendo, pero sin hablar. La comida estaba muy buena, para tratarse de un hospital: seguramente Ryuuken estaría haciendo valer sus influencias.

Renji, mi vigilante, se sentó junto a mí en la silla, leyendo el periódico, aparentemente, checando cada uno de mis movimientos en el espejo. No me molesté; sabía que el chico –estudiante de medicina, seguramente- estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo y casi podía leer su diagnóstico: nada. No tenían ninguna pista de mí, hasta ahora. Estaba comiendo bien, durmiendo bien –incluso sin medicación- y mis heridas se estaban curando. Pero necesitaba noticias. Noticias que aún no llegaban. Y, mientras no llegaran, tenía que seguir esperando. Esperándolo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Te amo

-Pero él no.Y no lo sabe, Shiro-kun

-Y… un carajo. Te amo. Y si él lo sabe o no, si me detiene o no, me importa poco. O ¿No me quieres?

El cálido rumor de un beso

-Sabes que sí

-¿Entonces?

-No tenemos forma de aterrizar esto, no es posible

-¿Por qué? Lo que siento por ti es válido. Me completa. Me hace SER, lo entiendes? Y no me interesa lo que los demás digan. Por favor, déjame decírselo…

Ishida lo besó. El otro chico comenzó a perder el control. Una boca sobre otra, suave roce de piel contra piel desnuda, increíblemente blanca bajo la luz de la luna. El moreno se abrazó como un pulpo al otro chico, fundiendo sus rostros, sus pieles, sus cuerpos, hasta perder toda frontera.

-Esto es una locura… -dijo Ishida, en voz baja, mientras se besaban

-Y qué que lo sea; quiero estar loco. Por ti. Siempre…

El moreno se separó del otro. Por mucho que quisieran quedarse juntos toda la noche, uno en brazos del otro, sabían demasiado que era irreal. El aire entre ambos pareció de pronto un helado abismo. Sólo entonces, Uryuu notó la profunda ira en la mirada de Shirosaki. Este sonrió, tratando de disimular.

_Lo mataré,_ pensó el pelirrojo. _Veré la forma de matar a Ichigo. Y entonces, nada ni nadie, querido Uryuu, nos impedirá estar juntos. Ni siquiera la maldita porfiria_.

Ishida sonrió dulcemente, abotonándose la camisa

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Shiro-chan?

Por toda respuesta, éste lo besó. Uryuu sintió escalofríos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Necesitamos que vengas

Silencio. La indiferencia de siempre. Una irritada Unohana miró a Ishida Uryuu, harta ya de su actitud. Suspiró; tendría que hacer uso de uno de sus trucos sucios, así que entreabrió la puerta. El grito que se escuchaba desde lejos no sorprendió a la médica…pero hizo que la sangre de Uryuu se helara y alzara la cabeza, involuntariamente. Unohana sonrió. Siguió hablando

-Ah…qué curioso, no? Reaccionar a la voz de alguien a quien supuestamente, no conoces…

Ishida volvió a su indiferencia. Unohana siguió hablando

-Qué raro…verás, lo tenemos sujeto, en plena crisis. Histeria profunda…y otro de esos ataques de porfiria, tú sabes, de los que lo hacen sangrar terriblemente

Uryuu la miró, desesperado

-¿Tiene oscura la esclerótica? Digo… el blanco de los ojos?

Dang. Unohana confirmó sus sospechas. Asintió, sonriendo por dentro. Era la primera vez que Uryuu decía algo en 10 días; la espera había valido la pena. Asintió, sin palabras

-Iré con usted

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blancoblancoblanco. Un cuarto escandalosamente brillante ¿Qué no sabían esos idiotas que el brillo y la luz lo dañaban? La ira casi lo hizo perder el control; sospechó que lo habían hecho adrede.

El rostro de Ichigo estaba empapado en un sudor sanguinolento y más pálido que el de Uryuu. El blanco de sus ojos era de un negro sanguíneo y la coloración de sus pupilas había derivado hacia el oro claro. Estaba sujeto a la amplia cama, por las muñecas, los tobillos y la cintura. Su piel se veía llena de diminutos rasguños, daño que la luz había hecho. Uryuu apagó éstas antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir. El dolor intenso, reflejado en el rostro de Ichigo desapareció al irse la luz y al ver a Ishida. Su voz fue un gemido;

-¡Uryuu! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ishida abrazó su cabeza y besó su frente, en un gesto de consuelo que tranquilizó totalmente al joven atado, quien comenzó a sollozar

-Me sentía…mal, muy mal. Les dije lo de las luces pero no me hicieron caso. Me asusté

y me ataron y traté de escaparme e ir por ti, pero no me dejaron y…

Ishida lo besó, suavemente, en los labios, secando la sangre de su frente con la punta de la sábana

-Shhh…shu…tranquilo, Shiro-chan, no te asustes. Ya estoy contigo… todo saldrá bien

-Ppero… qué es este lugar? –miró las manos vendadas de Uryuu- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás herido?

Uryuu tomó en sus manos la cabeza de Ichigo, mirándolo de frente

-Te traje aquí para curarte…

Ichigo apretó los dientes y rugió de ira, tratando de zafarse

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES HABERME HECHO ESTO!

Desentendiéndose de los gritos e intentos de Ichigo por zafarse, Ishida se volvió hacia la médica

-Necesita ayuda

-Creí que me habías dicho que no se conocían, Ishida-kun

Éste asintió

-Y es cierto, Unohana-san. No conozco a Kurosaki Ichigo. Nunca hemos hablado. ESTE –y señaló al enfermo chico atado a la cama- es Shirosaki. Mi novio. Me imagino que una siquiatra como usted, sabrá notar la diferencia…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Necesariamente técnico. Menos drama de lo que me esperaba. No, lemmon hasta el siguiente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cap. 3; Diagnóstico

Repasó la mano por los cabellos anaranjados. Ichigo suspiró, dormido profundamente. No había sido sencillo ponerle los calmantes y Uryuu se veía agotado por primera vez, en tantos días de espera. Unohana miró al "espejo"; los estudiantes se agolpaban detrás, en la cámara Gessel, tomando notas aceleradamente, dictando a sus grabadoras y atentos al equipo de filmación. Un caso de personalidad disociada era rarísimo y en cuanto los rumores se extendieron por el hospital, hasta el último de los estudiantes se había apiñado en la estrecha cámara de observación.

Ishida, ignorante de estar siendo observado por tantos ojos, se limitaba a acariciar los cabellos del chico dormido, cantando en voz baja. La toalla que cubría la almohada aún estaba salpicada de sangre, aunque la palidez del rostro había disminuído mucho. El blipblip del monitor y el leve gorgoteo de la sonda, instilando factor Beta, eran los únicos ruidos en la habitación. _Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno_… Unohana principió su interrogatorio

-¿Qué le sucederá ahora, Uryuu?

El aludido la miró, ausente por momentos, como intentando volver a la realidad. Por momentos Unohana se preguntó si había sido necesaria la dosis de ansiolítico en el vaso de agua de Ishida.

-No lo sé… después de estas cosas, casi siempre el que despierta es Ichigo

-¿Cuándo comenzó a ocurrir esto? ¿Lo sabes?

Ishida miró al vacío

-Uhmmm… teníamos como tres o cuatro años…

"Estábamos jugando un día, en el ático de la clínica. Mi papá… Ryuuken había ido a ver al doctor Kurosaki. Habían discutido por algo. De pronto, Ichigo comenzó a sangrar. Los mayores estaban encerrados y gritándose o algo así. Yo no sabía qué hacer… pero Souken –mi abuelito- me había enseñado que uno no debe asustarse de ver sangre…

Había unas toallas, de esas toallas cortas que se usan en todos los hospitales. Lo abracé y le limpié la sangre que se le salía de la piel ¡De todos lados! Y él empezó a llorar; tenía… tenía negro el blanco de los ojos. Y temblaba. Pensé que estaba asustado. Entonces, me acordé que cuando a mí me daba miedo, mi abuelito me abrazaba y me cantaba, hasta que me quedaba dormido. Mi mamá ya había muerto y Ryuuken nunca se me acercaba. Así que cuando lo abracé, a Ichigo, comencé a cantarle, bajito. Ya no me acuerdo qué, pero funcionó… se fue quedando dormido. Estaba muy pálido y, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, me preguntó que quién era yo. Le dije mi nombre. El me dijo que era Shirosaki. Yo le dije "no, tú te llamas Ichigo. Tu papá me dijo que te llamabas Ichigo". Y él contestó que no era así, que Ichigo era EL OTRO, que EL ERA SHIROSAKI. Y comenzó a enojarse otra vez. Y a sangrar. Y yo ya no lo quería ver así, de modo que le dije que sí, que él era Shirosaki. Entonces, se rió y se recargó en mi pecho –Uryuu hizo los ademanes de abrazar a alguien como si se tratase de un muñeco, de un fantasma- y me llenó de sangre el uniforme. Y luego, me besó. En la boca. Me dijo que… que me quería. Y, en ese momento, Ryuuken entró, seguido del doctor Kurosaki y los dos armaron un escándalo bárbaro…"

Uryuu se quedó silencioso, ausente de nuevo. Unohana sabía que, en cualquier momento, se quedaría dormido y necesitaba sacarle los más datos posibles, sin presionarlo ni forzarlo a defenderse. Aunque el muchacho lucía relajado y calmo, también estaba un poco confuso y su voz era plana, sin inflexiones. Tsk.

-Uhmm, después de eso ¿Qué mas pasó?

Ishida pestañeó como un gato soñoliento, mirando a la pared

-El doctor Kurosaki se lo llevó y Ryuuken me dijo que no volveríamos a esa casa. Pero un día… el papá de Ichigo lo llevó al hospital. Se había puesto grave otra vez. Yo estaba ese día ahí, acababa de volver de la escuela. Quise ir a verlo…

-¿Por qué?

El chico miró a la médica como si ésta fuese una imbécil incapaz de ver lo obvio

-El dijo que me quería. Yo… yyyho tennía que verrrlo…

Esos temes de farmacología, pensó Unohana. Una dosis demasiado alta; la voz de Ishida estaba arrastrándose ya.

-Y ¿Lo viste?

-Sssí…

-¿Te dijo algo?

Los ojos de Ishida comenzaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo, a vacilar sobre el borde de la cama

-¿Uryuu?

-¿Mhhhm?

-Ichigo…Shirosaki te dijo algo?

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios del semidormido Uryuu

-Sssí. Mme dijho que me quería – intentó reírse – que mme quería musho… y que no iba a dejjar que noss sseparharannn –Uryuu cayó hacia delante, dando tiempo apenas a la médica a tomarlo en brazos, siendo asistida rápidamente por un veloz Renji. Todavía alcanzó a hablar, luchando contra el tranquilizante

-Doctora… hize lo que pudde… Shiro-chan dijo que lo mmatarhía… a Ichigo. Sho… sho no podía dejjarlo… Shiro me quitó lass fleshass; le pegué…-hipó, tratando de contener el llanto. Desinhibición por el calmante, pensó Renji- y lo corté… perho no ffue adrede… me corté parha venir con él… tennía que cuidharlo… sho… hize bien, doctorha? –Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, la boca semiabierta, quedándose profunda y repentinamente dormido.

Unohana hizo una seña a Renji y éste llevó a Ishida de vuelta a su habitación. Luego, se dirigió al tablero junto a la puerta y presionó un botón

-¿Registraste todo?

El punto rojo en la esquina superior titiló cambiando del rojo al azul y la alegre voz de Urahara retumbó en la habitación

-¡Claro jefa-san! ¿Qué opina de todo esto?

-Lleva el material a la sala de diagnóstico. Y dile a los de los grados superiores que si encuentro una sola evidencia de que estaban fumando en la cámara de observación, los internaré a cuidar a los permanentes por un mes…

Urahara tragó saliva, desde su puesto de observación, haciendo frenéticas señas al grupo de alumnos –Love, Lisa, Kensei, Mashirou, el internista Hachi y Hirako- para que ventilaran la Gessel a toda velocidad. No cambió su voz; sabía que Unohana era capaz de detectar mentiras en las mínimas inflexiones de ésta, a mayor velocidad que el polígrafo más afinado

-Después de que los amenazó, jefa-san, no creo que se hayan atrevido

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Kisuke. Lleva las filmaciones y avisa a Kuchiki san y a Yama jii

-¿Estamos tras algo grande?

Unohana suspiró profundamente. Un desorden Disociativo era una enfermedad muy, muy rara. Recordaba los contados casos existentes y trató de relajarse; no quería que su hospital se convirtiera en un circo. Miró al chico dormido frente a ella; estaba recuperando el color. Anotó en la tableta de récord; misma dosis, en cuatro horas. Era el tiempo que tendría, para decidir qué hacer.

-No lo sé, Kisuke. Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El silencio de los Jefes de Consejo y de la Dirección del hospital era de descontento, frente al murmullo excitado de los alumnos. Kuchiki Byakuya se aclaró la garganta, después de ver las filmaciones por segunda vez. No podía negar que se trataba de algo más serio que una simple esquizofrenia. Yamamoto, infinitamente más anciano que el resto, se permitió sonreír. Más sabe el diablo por viejo, pensó Urahara, esperando ansiosamente la discusión. Unohana apagó el cañón proyector

-Bien… espero sus opiniones, Kuchiki-san

Byakuya mantuvo la expresión indiferente. Cada siquiatra su estilo y era un poco extraño confirmar que el médico que se comportaba como un profesional compasivo y comprometido con sus pacientes, pudiese ser tan antipático y estirado con el resto de sus colegas.

Unohana pensaba, sin dejar de hacer análisis jamás –el vicio que la había llevado a la siquiatría- que era su forma de protegerse de las expectativas del resto y también el escudo que había logrado llevarlo a la Dirección de Permanentes, los enfermos seriamente graves, que jamás abandonarían el hospital, un semillero para la verdadera investigación de las oscuridades de la mente. Al lado de Yamamoto Genrusayyy, educado en las viejas maneras del médico familiar, simpático hasta con el último limpiapisos del hospital, el contraste entre ambos los volvía un equipo a prueba de muchas clases de demencia y de paso, los capacitaba para distinguir la real de la fingida

-Sería aventurado definir de facto que se trata de una disociación, Unohana. Si cometemos un error, tendremos demasiada atención

-Sé eso. Yama jii?

-Creo que Byakuyashi tiene razón. Una disociación histérica es sumamente rara; sugeriría que presentaras más pruebas, antes de proceder; haz todos los tests químicos pertinentes, algo que demuestre que la porfiria podría causar cosas de esa clase, etcétera

Unohana se volvió hacia el grupo de adelantados; Hachi, Lisa y Hirako

-Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones

Hachi se adelantó, con un puñado de notas

-Unohana-san, directores, como saben soy especialista en medicina interna y conozco bastante bien los mecanismos químicos de la porfiria y más aún, de la variedad que está afligiendo al chico Kurosaki. No encuentro nada que pudiera confirmar un comportamiento sicótico o cercano a esta clase, producido por la variación química. Quizá algo de tensión emocional…pero ésta se soluciona con la instilación de ansiolíticos de nivel bajo y la dieta con la hickmann.

Lisa intervino

-Hacchi, Unohana-san, por qué no usamos una ronda de antisicóticos como prueba? Si detenemos las voces y lo que parece fraccionamiento de la personalidad, tal vez Ichigo se recupere…

Hacchi se enderezó

-Ya lo había pensado. Pero los antisicóticos tienen un espectro que nos destruirá a la larga el factor beta, en la sangre del paciente. Si destruímos ese factor, el paciente morirá de hemorragia…

-Podríamos llegar a un equilibrio

Unohana intervino

-No me gustaría que intentáramos un experimento tan arriesgado. La porfiria es peligrosa de manejar, más que la sicosis misma

-Señores…

Todos se volvieron hacia Shinji Hirako. Junto con Urahara Kisuke, era de esos genios irreverentes capaces de llevarse bien hasta con los pacientes intratables y violentos… y lograr resultados donde el método tradicional de terapia no funcionaba. Unohana levantó una ceja… y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hirako era intolerablemente simpático, lo que no le quitaba la seriedad y la paciencia necesarias en todo siquiatra en ciernes. Un poco más de pulimento, algunos años de experiencia y con seguridad, rebasaría a Unohana.

Posiblemente el hecho de que su madre había padecido bipolaridad, lo ayudaba a comprender la situación de los enfermos mejor que ninguno de los otros médicos. Por lo menos, se tomaba las cosas con más sentido del humor

-Y bien, Hirako taichou? ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Lo de llamarlo "capitán Hirako" era idea de Urahara; Kaname Tousen, uno de los internos permanentes, un ex militar ciego y con obsesivas ideas sobre la justicia, lo había bautizado así y Shinji llevaba el título como si fuera verdadero.

El mencionado sacó dos documentos y los puso sobre la mesa. Uno, era un librito pequeño. El otro, un dossier muy viejo. Todos pudieron ver los títulos; el libro era "Dr. Jekyll& Mr. Hyde", el clásico de Stevenson y el dossier era la recopilación estenográfica de "3 Faces of Eve", el documento siquiátrico más famoso sobre disociación de personalidad que existía, inspirador incluso de varios documentales y una película.

El escándalo no se hizo esperar.

-Hirako, estás fantaseando…

-¡Es inaudito que uses una novela!

-¡Estamos tratando de salvar a alguien y sales con eso!

-No puedo creer en tu falta de seriedad…

Kuchiki alzó una mano, silenciándolos a todos

-Quiero pensar, Hirako-kun, que tienes una buena justifiación para afirmar, con estos documentos, que realmente estamos frente a una disociación de personalidad y no un simple caso de histeria…

Shinji sonrió, ampliamente

-Basado en los antecedentes

-¿Cuáles antecedentes? –interrumpió Unohana. Sabía que a estos chicos era importante exigirles hasta el último papel con las pruebas necesarias o nadie los bajaría de su creencia de sentirse dioses. La sonrisa de Shinji pareció congelarse

-Uh….estamos hablando del caso Hiyori – Hirako tragó saliva- ¿Lo recuerdan? Hemos tenido ciertos… progresos en ella

Los murmullos fueron generalizados. Unohana se quedó sin aliento por instantes. Byakuya se limitó a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, disgustado.

Hiyori Saguraki había sido un excepcional caso de sicosis violenta, aunada a esquizofrenia paranoica, intratable, con delusión profunda y alucinaciones perfectamente estructuradas. Uno de esos casos listos para ser definidos como de confinación permanente. Por razones congénitas –anemia celíaca- no se le podía medicar sin matarla. Por tanto, se le trató con toda clase de procedimientos alternos… incluyendo varios exorcismos.

Hiyori insistía en estar posesa de un demonio al que llamaba "hollow". Durante sus instantes de posesión, se volvía sumamente violenta –como si no lo fuera ya, en sus ratos lúcidos- y casi incontrolable para quienes la rodeaban.

Cuando los procedimientos de exorcismo no funcionaron, Hirako tuvo la idea, apoyado después por su sempai, Urahara, de lograr que su hollow se adaptara a las circunstancias, compartiera el cuerpo y dejara de agredir a las personas, consiguiendo un éxito más o menos razonable.

-Shinji- acotó Unohana, con calma- no creo que el método usado en Hiyori pueda funcionar en este caso…

Urahara interrumpió

-Disiento, mi querida Retsu-chan

-Tengo entendido que Hiyori sigue siendo muy agresiva…

-Ciertamente. Pero lo es con una sola persona

Unohana sostuvo la sonrisa-mueca que la volvía siniestra. Todos temblaron

-Hirako kun… eres la única persona a la que Hiyori aún golpea, insulta y persigue, cuando su "hollow" se lo ordena… es a eso a lo que llamas "progreso"?

Shinji se puso serio

-No ataca a sus padres. Ni a sus compañeros de escuela. Su hollow la ha convertido en una campeona de kendo. Está viva, la actividad física mantiene la anemia celíaca a raya. Es cierto que tiene algunas manías en mi contra… pero está bastante mas sana mentalmente que algunos expertos que conozco…

Todos sabían bien a lo que se refería. Urahara sintió una punzada en donde supuso, debía tener el corazón. Porque Kurotsuchi Mayuri, después de 50 años de práctica, maestro de Unohana y sempai de todos ellos, estaba encerrado ahora en lo que se conocía como el Nido de los Gusanos, el área de Alta Seguridad del Hospital, donde estaban los verdaderos permanentes, por quienes no se podía hacer nada en absoluto, excepto alimentarles y esperar que su vida llegara a término.

Cómo era posible que una persona que alguna vez fuese un brillante científico hubiera degenerado hacia un amoral sádico, criminal y absolutamente consciente de sus crímenes –no se podía afirmar siquiera que estaba loco- hubiera terminado ahí, Unohana y Byakuya sólo podían explicarlo como años de mala transferencia (1), falacia de James(2) y otras cosas que ellos tendrían que aprender a manejar… errores de los que ningún genio estaba totalmente a salvo.

Unohana se sacudió el mismo pensamiento y tomó el dossier. Antes de que pudiese protestar, Hirako y Urahara hablaron, arrebatándose la palabra

-Las Tres caras de Eva es el único caso documentado por dos siquiatras, a lo largo de 10 años

-No sólo inspiró la película

-En ese tiempo, no había los medicamentos para la esquizofrenia que ahora tenemos

y…

-Los médicos llegaron a un arreglo con las 3 personalidades

-Esas mujeres tenían cambios físicos, como los de Ichigo-kun

-Y eran evidentes; Eva White era friolenta y necesitaba de medias de lana

-Eva Black era alérgica a esas medias y le producían sarpullido

-Jane, la tercera, era miope

-Sin contar con los cambios entre ellas!

-¡Eva White era un ama de casa calmada y tranquila!

-Eva Black era cantante en un club de jazz…

-¡Jane era secretaria en un banco!

-Los médicos las grabaron y filmaron, alternativamente, para que pudieran hablar entre sí y lograran llegar a un acuerdo…

-Vivieron 7 años juntas, en el mismo cuerpo, compartiendo las actividades, hasta que Eveline las reunió en una sola personalidad, curándose por completo

Byakuya alzó las manos, intentando callarlos. Unohana sonrió; era evidente que habían investigado a fondo todo el caso, para no dejar ningún resquicio libre

-Creo que todos estudiamos ese caso, en el segundo año de la universidad, Urahara–san, Shinji-kun… en mi opinión, no se trataba mas que de histeria profunda. Y si bien, en ese tiempo no se disponía de los medicamentos necesarios, por ahora…

Shinji interrumpió, señalando a Hachi

-Kuchiki-san… no escuchó al doctor Hacchi? ¡Kurosaki Ichigo tiene porfiria! Si cometemos un error con los medicamentos, su hígado se detendrá automáticamente!

Byakuya miró a los dos estudiantes del posgrado. Sabía que estaban corriendo el peor de los riesgos en siquiatría; seguirle la corriente a un paciente y esperar a ver qué sucedía… con la esperanza ilusa de que no se volviera más loco. Miró a Unohana, pero la expresión de ésta era divertida. Yamamoto mismo no parecía objetar. Le molestaba sobradamente salirse de las reglas… pero en este momento, no parecía haber otro camino

-¿Qué método seguirían?

Bingo, pensó Shinji

-Lo mismo que usaron Cross y Brown, los médicos de Eva; filmarlos y ponerlos al tanto…

-Les producirán un schock

-Cuando se les pase, los haremos negociar…

-¿Cómo conseguirán que quieran hablar entre ellos?

Pero claro que Hirako Shinji tenía una carta en la manga. Como siempre. No por nada había aprendido a manejar enfermos de la mente; le bastaba con recordar los trucos con los que conseguía que su propia madre comiera. O su forma de dominar a Hiyori; burlándose de ella y haciéndole caras espantosas. Y Shinji tenía su arma secreta. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Ishida Uryuu accediera. Sonrió ampliamente

-No se preocupe por eso, Byakuya san…

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(1) La transferencia es el mecanismo por el que un enfermo mental se cura, al hacer la terapia cognitiva –que incluye muchas horas conversando sobre lo que el enfermo percibe, de su propia realidad. Irónicamente, no sabemos cómo funciona; sólo que el enfermo, al depositar su confianza y sus síntomas en el especialista, soportado por los medicamentos necesarios para aguantar la necesaria angustia, logra salir adelante. Una mala transferencia equivale a un contagio de la enfermedad mental. Los especialistas en siquiatria se la pasan recibiendo un entrenamiento de por vida, en ese sentido, para no apropiarse de los males que afligen a las personas a las que ayudan.

(2) La falacia de James se llama así porque la descubrió William James, hermano del escritor Henry James –"Otra vuelta de tuerca"- alienista, siquiatra y estudioso y fundador de muchos principios sicológicos. El enfermo tiene sus propios puntos de vista sobre la realidad; estos, pueden ser irracionales o paradoja de James aparece cuando el especialista médico LE DA LA RAZON A SU PACIENTE, al entremezclarse los puntos de vista de ambos. Por ejemplo, si ambos sufrieron de maltrato infantil, es fácil que el siquiatra pueda justificar que su paciente se haya vuelto un golpeador o incluso, un asesino. Como la mala transferencia, el siquiatra tiene que estar en guardia constantemente para mantener su observación de los hechos lo más imparcial posible, sin que su intención de ayudar a sus pacientes, cambie.


	4. encuentros y desencuentros

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Razones de odio y lemmon plano ¿Han visto cómo ataca un cangrejo, rodeando primero a su presa? Kisuke y Unohana, tomando medidas, afilando sus pinzas. Y una enciclopedia de educacion sexual...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capitulo 4; Encuentros y desencuentros

-Nadie dijo jamás que sería fácil, Ryuuken…

Ishida se mesó los plateados cabellos, apretando los dientes,intentando no golpear al barbudo médico frente a él. Risako había firmado la donación de su corazón, así de sencillo. Y él no estaba preparado para eso, para escuchar que ella estaba muriendo o para cuidar al pequeño Uryuu.

Risako era su única garantía de humanización. En cuanto a su hijo, había sido una necedad de ella el quedar embarazada. No quería a Uryuu. El niño sólo se había bebido la última vida que le quedaba a su mujer y no sentía que nada lo uniera a esa pequeña cosita que caminaba por todos lados, las manitas pegajosas y los anteojos necesarios desde ya. Kurosaki le arrebató el cigarrillo

-¿Estás loco acaso? ¿Qué puede hacerte reaccionar, Ryuuken? ¡Enfócate! ¡Regresa a ti mismo! ¡Tu hijo va a necesitarte y tu también lo necesitas!

Ishida escuchó estas palabras desde muy lejos. Aún siendo Isshin su mejor amigo, no podía comprenderlo. Se habían distanciado sustancialmente desde la boda de Kurosaki con Masaki. Y no porque Masaki fuera una bruja; todo lo contrario. Amable y buena y dulce. Y amiga de Risako desde pequeñas. Ryuuken se enderezó y lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa

-Lárgate y déjame en paz

-Ryuuken, soy tu amigo

-Lo hubieras pensado, antes de sacarle el corazón

-Risako me lo pidió, Ryuu-chan. Ella lo quiso… sólo así podía seguir viviendo

Ishida rió amargamente

-De entre todos los médicos que existen, tenías tú que estar a cargo de eso?

Isshin miró al piso, tendiéndole un expediente

-Ella te amaba, Ryuu-chan. Más que a nadie… este es el nuevo dueño. No debería mostrarte su dossier, pero…

Ishida tomó el documento y lo arrojó al piso. No le importaba. No quería saber quien estaba vivo o viva, gracias al corazón de Risako. Todo lo que quería era encerrarse en sí mismo, de nuevo, como lo estaba antes de que ella llegara a su vida, junto con Isshin y Masaki, rompiendo sus barreras, primero con una amistad cálida y luego, con el amor que Risako le diera. Después, había nacido Uryuu, acaparándola. El no había podido evitar esa inferioridad, el sentir celos de su propio hijo, sentimiento que se había transformado en odio cuando Isshin descubrió que la continua debilidad de Risako escondía algo más serio, más grave, algo que terminaría por llevársela. Algo que jamás habría aparecido, si ella no hubiera tenido al niño.

Y, cuando esperaba tener un hombro amigo en el cual apoyarse, Isshin también lo había abandonado; su propio hijo, el pequeño Ichigo, había nacido con un estigma difícil de confrontar. Simplemente, no podía pedirle ayuda.

Así que volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo, distanciándose de todo y todos, incluyendo su propio bebé, quien de no ser por los cuidados de su abuelo, seguramente habría muerto.

De modo que, cuando Unohana le mostró las grabaciones, no sintió absolutamente nada. Nada. Estaba demasiado entrenado a la indiferencia para que, lo que le ocurría a Uryuu pudiera afectarlo. Todo lo demás, eran apariencias, una cáscara, un personaje diseñado para el resto, de manera que con ello, lo dejaran en paz. No le importaba que creyeran de él lo que creyeran; que era un mal padre, que le importaba demasiado el qué dirán, que era un homofóbico incapaz de aceptar a su hijo. Nada de eso era importante. Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde que su propio corazón había muerto.

Mirar a Uryuu semiconsciente, declarando que quería a Ichigo ni siquiera le incomodó un poco. No se dio cuenta de cuánta información le dio a Unohana con eso. Ni de cuánto terminaría haciendo por su propio hijo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurosaki Isshin hizo lo que sólo hacía una vez al año, frente a la tumba de Masaki y con toda la desaprobación de su colega médica; encender un Marlboro. Unohana, contra su costumbre, no lo frenó. Sabía que Isshin mantenía otro tipo de máscara; la del eterno buen humor frente a las adversidades, fueran éstas un paciente grave en su pequeña clínica, fuera un ataque más de los que su querido hijo mayor padecía. Mirar esa máscara desmoronarse frente a la manifestación filmada que se llamaba a si mismo "Shirosaki" rayaba en el sadismo. Pero era necesario catalogar la reacción. De otra forma, Unohana no sabría con quienes contaba y con quienes no, para el esquema propuesto por Shinji

-Kami sama… no puedo creerlo

Unohana se mantuvo en silencio. Kisuke decidió intervenir

-Doctor Kurosaki, había advertido algo como ésto antes?

Isshin negó con la cabeza, dudando

-Bueno, sí recuerdo que tuve que llevar a Ichigo al Karakura General varias veces. Como fuera, Ryuuken tiene un magnífico equipo en su hospital e Ichigo había perdido mucha sangre

-En cuanto al incidente del ático ¿Recuerda qué fue lo que pasó?

Isshin exhaló el denso humo

-Si… la verdad es que nunca comprendí por qué Ryuuken se molestó tanto por eso. En fin, estábamos discutiendo de nuevo; yo quería que renováramos nuestra amistad, Risako había muerto; Masaki tenía ya las señales de porfiria galopante. Los dos lo atribuíamos a que eran hijas de hibakusha (1). Ryuuken nunca me perdonó el haber accedido a la petición de Risako

-¿Por qué no quería que donasen su corazón?

-Bueno, en América, acababan de descubrir un método para controlar el desorden del riñón que padecía Risako. Ryuuken insistía en que, si hubiéramos esperado, su esposa se habría salvado. Pero la verdad es que el metabolismo de Risako-chan ya estaba muy deteriorado. Y ella insistió en firmar la donación. Después –Isshin se frotó las manos- tomó las aspirinas. Claro que eso la mataría… pero también dejaría todo listo para donar su corazón. Ryuuken dijo que yo era un asesino; Masaki trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no sirvió de nada. Mientras discutíamos, dejamos a los chicos jugando en el ático de la clínica…cuando subimos, Ichigo estaba besando a Uryuu. Creo recordar que los dos estaban llenos de sangre… e Ichigo se resistió a que lo separásemos de Uryuu. También dijo varias veces que él NO ERA Ichigo. La verdad es que la situación era apremiante y no le hicimos caso –Isshin caló el cigarrillo una vez mas y Unohana, perdiendo la paciencia, lo aplastó al fin, contra el cenicero- después de eso, Ryuuken dijo que jamás volvería a vernos y que, por bien de todos nosotros, no convenía que nuestros hijos estuvieran cerca. Me pareció ridículo, pero ya sabes como es Ishida…

-¿Y le hiciste caso?

-No es que me quedaran opciones. Cada vez que regresamos al Karakura General, nos atendía otro médico de los especialistas en medicina interna, del mismo equipo de Ryuu-chan. Pero él no volvió a hacerlo. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por este incidente, no me habría enterado que Uryuu-kun e Ichigo estaban en la misma escuela

-¿Llegaste a ver a Shirosaki alguna otra ocasión?

Isshin lucía desconcertado

-No se llamaba así mismo "Shirosaki". Sólo insistía en que no era Ichigo. Y cambiaba, cambiaba mucho. Ichigo es… bueno, es Ichigo. Uno sabe cómo son sus hijos; sólo que, cuando ocurrían los ataques de porfiria, se volvía más fuerte, mucho más agresivo. Y – algo pareció iluminarlo- se calmaba si le cantábamos…

Kisuke miró a Unohana. Uryuu había calmado a Shirosaki cantándole

-¿Cómo descubrieron eso?

-Yuzu lo hizo. Ichigo estaba luchando contra las sujeciones, mientras tratábamos de abrir la Hickman. De pronto abrazó a su hermano y comenzó a cantar

-¿Puede recordar qué cantaba?

Isshin pensó unos momentos

-Algo en inglés… algo que cantaban en su clase de costura; Sinatra, "Strangers in the night", cosa rara para unas niñas, no?

Por supuesto que los dos siquiatras recordaban lo que Uryuu estaba cantando en voz baja. Estaba grabado, por demás. Sin olvidar que el joven Ishida era el presidente del club de costura… en la misma escuela.

Unohana Retsu consideró que Kurosaki Isshin era justo la clase de médico que necesitaba ahora para poder curar a su paciente y la clase de padre que se preocuparía lo suficiente y no más, cooperando en lo necesario para la curación de su hijo. Y ese "necesario" iba a ser mucho, mucho más de lo que nadie se imaginaba

-Isshin kun, me gustaría explicarte qué es lo que queremos hacer, contamos contigo?

Kurosaki se limitó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Claro que contaban con él. Se trataba de Ichigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Besó el blanco cuello de Uryuu, temblando, saboreando la sal de su sudor, lamiéndolo hasta las clavículas, subiendo por su barbilla y devorando su boca, despacio, sin terminar jamás. Sus piernas formaban una flor de loto alargada y, sentado dentro de ella, rodeando a Shiro chan por la cintura con sus largos muslos, Uryuu gemía clavado en Shiro; éste no dejaba de moverse, de acariciarlo por todas partes …y Uryuu se dejaba ir, indefenso… _

_Shirosaki no preguntaba a Ishida; fue jugando con su cuerpo hasta ponerlo donde se hallaba ahora, la piel del menor metida en lo más hondo de él y sus manos acariciando todo lo que quedase fuera, sin dejarle un espacio libre, todo eso, en el penthouse de Ryuuken, sobre el amplio futón. _

¿La verdad? Todo empezó como un juego torpe. Shirosaki me había mandado una nota con su firma, no con la de Ichigo. Me la había dejado en el bolso, mientras salíamos a almorzar. Quería verme. Y es que yo nunca había dejado de verlo; sabía cuando lo llevarían a la clínica, a curarlo, cada mes. Ryuuken tenía el control de todos los pacientes que requerían de terapia especializada y yo no dudé en sacar una copia de ese calendario.

Nos veíamos desde los ocho años; al principio, yo me quedaba con él sólo para leerle un cuento. Y para cantarle. Pero a él le gustaba abrazarme y a mi, sentirlo cerca. Okaa san había muerto. Souken, mi abuelito, también. Y Ryuuken no me quería; hasta las niñeras que contrataba para que me cuidaran tenían que ser cambiadas constantemente, por la forma altanera y fría que tenía de tratarlas.

Cuando Shirosaki me dijo que estaba dentro de Ichigo, yo acababa de leer "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde", así que no me pareció extraño. También sabía que nadie nos iba a creer. Y leí mucho, mucho; todo lo que había sobre ese asunto. Cada vez que Ichigo se recuperaba de la pérdida de sangre, Shirosaki desaparecía, por cinco o siete semanas y yo lo extrañaba horrores. Y cuando regresaba, no podía verlo más de unas horas, en lo que el factor Beta regulaba su sangre de nuevo.

Así fue como supe que, eventualmente, uno de los dos tendría que irse, que Ichigo no estaría de acuerdo y que yo no podría quedarme con Shiro. Los dos estábamos solos; él no le podía decir a nadie sobre su existencia y yo, simplemente no existía en la vida de Ichigo.

Entonces, Shiro salió con aquello. Teníamos 14 años.

-¿Y si hacemos el amor?

Me acuerdo que sentí mi rostro caliente; así debo haberme puesto

-Somos hombres…

-¿Y qué con eso? Yo te quiero y tu me quieres, no?

-No sabemos cómo… para qué quieres hacerlo?

Shiro me besó en la mejilla

-Dicen que es lo que une a las personas para siempre. A lo mejor así ya no desaparezco…

-Trae alguno de los libros de la biblioteca…

Ahora, pasado ya el tiempo, me dá risa recordarlo. O ternura. No lo sé. Dejé que Shiro tomara la iniciativa… pero teníamos que parar casi cada dos minutos para leer el libro. Aprovechamos un día que Ryuuken no estaba en casa y que Ichigo tendría que quedarse toda la noche en el hospital. Me fue más fácil sacarlo de lo que esperaba; después de todo, soy el hijo del dueño.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Bueno… esto se hace sin ropa

Sin vacilar, Shirosaki se quitó la camiseta y me hizo sacarme la mía

-¿Y luego?

-Tenemos que besarnos

-¿Dónde?

-Uhmm… qué tal si empezamos por las mejillas?

-¿Y la boca?

-Está bien

Fueron besos pequeños, como los que se dan dos hermanos

-¿Qué mas?

-Hay que tocarse

Shiro puso sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo. Era como tocar un muñeco. El frunció el ceño

-No se siente nada, es ridículo ¿A esto llaman "hacer el amor"?

-Vamos a besarnos y a tocarnos al mismo tiempo, neh?

Lo hicimos. Me hizo cosquillas y comencé a reír y al abrir la boca, nuestras lenguas se rozaron. Eso fue eléctrico. Tomé su nuca y lo pegué a mi boca; Shiro metió su lengua en la mía y comencé a perder aire, pero no me importó. Eso era, así era. Mi piel comenzó a calentarse y sus manos, a recorrerme de nuevo. Pero ahora se sentía diferente. Nos separamos, jadeando como peces fuera del agua; sus ojos brillaban. Yo no sabía qué decir; miré el texto

-Creo que tenemos que quitarnos TODA la ropa

Shiro se puso en pié frente a mi y se sacó todo; yo nunca había visto una erección ni en el manual de Anatomía. Y su piel era blanca, muy blanca y lo blanco de sus ojos, casi totalmente negro. Alargué la mano y acaricié su pene; su piel era cálida y suave. El se quejó. Lo solté de inmediato

-¿Te hice daño?

-Nnno… se siente raro, se siente bien. Déjame tocarte, si?

Me desnudé y él tomó mi pene en su mano. Se me cortó la respiración totalmente. Cuando abri la boca, Shiro aprovechó para besarme de nuevo, para tocarnos la lengua, para pegar nuestros cuerpos y frotarnos uno contra otro. Sentí como si me derritiera, quería más, más, MAS…

Me acuerdo una vez, cuando fui a nadar al río y me hundí hasta el fondo, de un solo salto. Cuando logré volver a la superficie, me sentía como ahora; empapado, sin aire y totalmente feliz. Estaba temblando. Algo le había pasado a mi cuerpo y al de Shiro, porque estábamos los dos mojados y algo pegajoso y cálido nos unía, sobre el bajo vientre. Había sido como si fuéramos uno, olas largas de ser una sola persona, lentas, inacabables. Y su voz en mis oídos, repitiendo mi nombre y mis manos en su cuerpo y las suyas en el mío. Nos reímos y me dormí en su pecho, por momentos.

Y luego, volvimos a empezar; pero esta vez, Shiro leyó el libro antes que yo. De modo que, cuando me recostó y abrió mis piernas, adelantando su cabeza para besarme justo bajo los testículos, yo no podía creerlo y me resistí

-¿Estás… seguro de que esto se hace?

-Sip… tengo que "prepararte". O uso mis dedos o la lengua; yo creo que te lastimo menos con la lengua, no?

Asentí, recargándome en mis codos

-Ten cuidado

Él sonrió y primero, besó mi pene… y luego, se lo metió en la boca. Y yo salté; la sensación había sido tan rica que casi me había dolido. Y él me mordió, sin querer. Y fue cuando traté de salirme de su boca y le arañé la mejilla, sin querer. Él se rió y alzó mis piernas y me metió la lengua casi a la fuerza. Creo que grité. Alcé mis caderas lo más que pude, para sentirlo más; me lamió entero, los testículos, el pene, el ombligo. Y luego, comenzó a meterse en mí, despacito. Yo me sentía ansioso; aquello me ardía horrores y quería que terminara ya

-Espera, Uryuu… con calma o te lastimaré… -me besó. Traté de relajarme. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba entero dentro de mí. Y, al comenzar a moverme, rozó algo ahí dentro y yo pensé que me desmayaría; fue increíble. De veras. Lo mordí en el homro y él me besó por todas partes y terminamos al mismo tiempo.

Creo que lo hicimos otras dos o tres veces, esa noche. Ya no me pude despegar de él; ya no pensaba más que en él.

Lo malo es que no era tan fácil poder estar juntos; pienso que, lo que hacíamos, le hacía bien a Ichigo, porque comenzó a comer mejor y a dormir mejor y hasta sus calificaciones mejoraron. Y como estaba más sano, pues comenzó a dejar de ir al hospital tan seguido y en vez de eso, su papá le aplicaba la terapia de factor Beta en la clínica que tenían ellos.

Eso, enfureció a Shiro, porque ya no podíamos vernos tan seguido. Y fue cuando comenzó con sus ideas; si mataba a Ichigo, él podría quedarse en el cuerpo de ambos. Y entonces, podríamos estar juntos.

Pero es que no lograba ver lo irreal de todo ello; si Shiro aparecía, con seguridad se llevarían a Ichigo a algún manicomio. Y si intentaba algo en contra de Ichigo ¿Qué garantizaba que ello no dañaría a Shirosaki?

Fue cuando decidí tomar medidas. Porque lo amaba. Lo amaba como un loco. Y no quería perderlo. Aunque todo hubiera empezado como un juego torpe entre dos chiquillos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

(1) hibakusha, los sobrevivientes de Nagasaki y Hiroshima, que quedaron con serias secuelas por la radiación. De paso, los dejaron morirse de hambre y aún no los indemnizan, pese a sus lesiones y sufrimiento.

Namasté y gracias por su lectura y reviews.


	5. confrontacion

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Una buena dosis de histeria. Referencias, al final.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Capítulo 5; Confrontación

La pantalla los mostraba contentos. Quizá demasiado. Ishida sonreía; Shirosaki estaba recargado en su hombro y se frotaba contra él, como si fuese un gato enorme. Uryuu besó su sien y acarició sus cabellos. Shiro se volvió a mirarlo y le besó la nariz. La voz de Unohana, fuera de cámara, continuando el interrogatorio

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

Uryuu

-Contando éste tiempo… 6 años y dos meses

La médica, de nuevo

-¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de que Shirosaki existía?

Esta vez, el chico de negro en los ojos y azulada lengua (circulación venosa, anotó Hanatarou) respondió

-Un día, me desperté en brazos de este príncipe –besó la mejilla de Uryuu, quien trató de zafarse, sonriendo- tenía ocho años. Yo estaba sangrando y él estaba ahí, aterrado, tratando de cantar

-¿Habías estado antes "afuera"?

-Había mirado hacia fuera, si eso es lo que trata de decir. Pero nunca habia logrado salir

-¿Qué fue lo que te sacó?

-No lo sé. Él. Él no me tenía miedo. No le asustó como a los demás que a mí se me saliera la sangre por todos lados. Se puso a limpiarme con una toalla

-Uryuu-kun, cómo hicieron todo este tiempo para poder verse?

-Cada vez que Kurosaki san llevaba a Ichigo al hospital de papá, Shiro podía aparecer, cuando le ponían el factor Beta. Me escurría hasta su habitación y me quedaba con él

-¿Qué pasaba después?

-El se quedaba dormido. Y cuando despertaba, ya era Ichigo, otra vez

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-La primera vez que despertó y yo estaba con él, no tenía lo negro en los ojos y me preguntó quién era yo. No me creyó cuando le dije que éramos amigos

-Y yo le dije que no insistiera más- interrumpió Shirosaki- Ichigo es un tarado que no entiende cuando se le dicen las cosas…

-Uhmmm, ésta es una pregunta un poco distinta, Shirosaki ¿Por qué quieres a Uryuu?

El chico no tomó ni un segundo para pensarlo

-Porque sí. Porque es él. Porque es bonito y suave y huele bien y no me tiene miedo. Nunca me tuvo miedo. Le gusta estar conmigo y a mi me gusta oírlo cantar y verlo tejer y conversar con él y todo eso

(Respuestas primarias de tipo infantil, mirando hacia el lado izquierdo. O sea que está diciendo la verdad. Lenguaje corporal concreto; rodea a Ishida en todos los sentidos, marcando territorio. Qué interesante, pensó Kuchiki)

-Y tu, Uryuu, por qué quieres a Shirosaki?

Ishida sonrió, los azules ojos brillando

-Es alguien tierno y muy dulce. Le gusta abrazarme y leerme cosas. Con él, no me siento solo… aunque lo extraño mucho. No podemos estar juntos mucho tiempo

(Definitivamente, si no hubiera estado tan solo, Uryuu habría salido huyendo, anotó Mashirou. Tenía que tomar en cuenta esto para sus análisis de temor que usaba con la mascota imaginaria de Principito Wonderwice, SuperChunky)

-¿Y el sexo?

Ambos chicos enrojecieron. Uryuu tomó la iniciativa, si bien, sin mirar a la cámara

(Genial. No tienen inhibiciones. Saben que son homosexuales desde pequeños. NUNCA se detuvieron. Urahara sonrió por dentro; tendría que reportar esto a la Kinsey, en el estudio que estaba haciendo sobre sexualidad infantil)

-Es… fue algo increíble. Me hace sentir bien estar con Shiro-kun…

-¿Y tú que dices, Shirosaki?

Este se rió, pícaramente

-De veras tiene que preguntarnos eso, Unohana-san?

Una risita de la médica, fuera de cámara

-La verdad, no es indispensable que contesten. Pero debe haberles sido tremendamente difícil conseguirlo. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la situación de Ichigo

Uryuu, preguntando

-Es algo que quería decirle, Unohana-san ¿Cómo haremos para decirle a Rukia?

-¿Rukia? ¿Quién es Rukia?

-La novia de Ichigo

Silencio de un minuto. Respiraciones contenidas del camarógrafo –Kisuke, seguramente- y la médica

-Es decir… Ichigo… no es homosexual?

La risa de Uryuu y de Shirosaki

-¡Claro que no, doctora! ¡Ichigo tiene novia!

(Gestos de sorpresa en la cara de todos los médicos. De los asistentes. Del mismo director de la clínica, cuya hermana menor se llamaba igual…)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renji terminó de apilar las grabaciones; una con cada expediente. No era parte de su trabajo como nada de eso era parte de su práctica médica. Pero Kuchiki Ginrei había sido amigo de su padre y ambos habían estudiado juntos; hacer las prácticas en un hospital siquiátrico le permitía a Renji tener tiempo para su especialización en medicina deportiva, sin alejarlo demasiado del campo médico. Por otra parte, hacer de guardia-enfermero en el hospital de los Kuchiki lo obligaba a mantenerse en buena condición física.

Revisó su ronda: oh, el Nido de los Gusanos. Los internos sin remedio, con todas las manifestaciones de demencia profunda e incurable, por quienes no se podía hacer prácticamente nada y cuyas familias los mantenían por lástima mas que por otra cosa. Muchos de ellos recibían más visitas de los investigadores y de los estudiantes que de sus allegados. Tsk. Era triste.

Sacó la primera Margera. Un niño precioso, de rostro dulce y una atracción especial por las mariposas y las cosas verdes.

¿Diagnóstico? Autismo profundo. Lo que no explicaba claramente por qué había matado ya a cinco personas, antes de que lo descubrieran y lograran detenerlo. Kisuke había prescrito Ritalin y la delfinoterapia normal… pero la Asociación Protectora de Animales se negaba a darle permiso para ello. Si este niño ya había matado humanos, era evidente que los delfines corrían un serio peligro, pese a los argumentos de Yama jii. Tsk. Pasó al siguiente.

Szayel Aporro Grantz ¿Esquizofrenia? Quién sabe ¿Megalomanía y narcisisimo? Seguro ¿Impulsos sociópatas y sicopatía profunda? Definitivamente. De paso, un CI por encima del 120 y una velocidad deductiva impresionante. Maníaco hipersexuado, violento cíclicamente, adicto a sus propias feromonas y a la adrenalina. Borderliner, TOC, elijan el trastorno que gusten. Ah si, dos doctorados en biología, uno en física, dos en matemáticas y el de medicina. Un genio prematuramente enloquecido. Kisuke consideraba que las repetidas violaciones que había sufrido, desde niño, por parte de su hermano mayor, Yilfordt, tenían que ver en parte con su comportamiento. Unohana pensaba que las dosis repetitivas de metanfetaminas y sus propios cocteles de "drogas inteligentes" (1) habían terminado por dejarlo en high. Simplemente, Szayel no había regresado de uno de sus "viajes" y durante éste, descuartizó y preparó minuciosamente 50 "especímenes" humanos, para su estudio personal del genoma, entre bebés recién nacidos y ancianos. Sus abogados y su familia alegaron demencia precoz…

Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ah, éste era alguien especial. Decano de la Facultad de Psiquiatría. Cuatro o cinco doctorados en Conductismo, Métodos Skinner, Filosofía Práctica, Gestalt y Terapia Cognitiva. Humanista reconocido, con varios libros en su haber. Una persona compasiva, paciente y dulce. Incluso ese tono en su voz no había cambiado. En general, se juzgaba que después del incendio en la biblioteca –que le produjo quemaduras en el 80 por ciento del cuerpo y el rostro y lo dejó vivo de milagro- la degeneración mental que padecía era algo casi obvio: considerar que los pacientes eran "cosas" y no personas, algo más común de lo que se pensaba, en los círculos siquiátricos. Había logrado un récord de 20 suicidios seguidos, entre sus propios pacientes, convenciéndolos de ser ésta la mejor solución. Y sin embargo, Kisuke y Unohana le visitaban seguido, considerando su criterio –claro, con ciertos límites- acertado para muchos casos especiales.

Renji checó que esa mañana, no debía darle un solo tranquilizante al doctor Mayuri: Urahara iba a hablar con él y lo quería lo más consciente posible.

Terminó de acomodar las carpetas, separando los graves de los ambulatorios, cuando entraron sus compañeros de trabajo; el pequeño Hanatarou y el estrambótico Grimmjow, con sus dos metros de altura y sus despeinados mechones azules. Hana estaba haciendo su especialización en enfermería siquiátrica. Grimmjow en cambio, estaba cumpliendo su condena de 100 días de trabajo social, por distribuír droga cerca de una escuela. Era eso o dos años de cárcel.

La diferencia de actitud en ambos era notoria; Hana era servicial y veloz. Grimmjow en cambio, solía quejarse de todo. Sin embargo, Renji no dejaba de darle lugar a cada uno; la fuerza física de Grimmjow había sido necesaria más de una vez… sobre todo, cuando el chico pelirrojo había ingresado a la clínica.

-¡Renji! ¿Qué nos toca hacer hoy?

Este firmó el cuaderno de farmacia, donde se anotaban las dosis diarias

-Los controles de siempre, Grimmy; Ritalin para el Principito…uhm clorhidrato de Flupazine para PeloRosa y nada para el doctor Mayuri…

-¿Tiene entrevista hoy?

-Urahara Kisuke y la doctora Unohana. Tal vez el mismo Kuchiki. Y el grupo de Hirako taichou

-¿Qué me toca a mi, Abarai-san?

Renji sonrió; Hanatarou siempre tan formal

-Los de Depresión Ambulatoria, Hana…

El pequeño suspiró

-Me gustaría estar cerca de los casos graves

Renji le despeinó el cabello

-Mientras no domines las artes marciales, no es seguro tenerte cerca de Szayel o del Pequeño Principe, Hana

Grimmjow soltó la carcajada

-Es verdad, Hanatarou. Se ven inofensivos pero hasta Mayuri es un bastardo sumamente fuerte

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo su conversación

-Buenos días, señores, Abarai, está la sala de confrontación lista?

Los tres se enderezaron de inmediato. Byakuya Kuchiki lucía más preocupado que de costumbre; lo suficiente como para no llamarles la atención por estar conversando. Ese asunto de la doble personalidad los traía locos, pensó Renji. No entendía claramente el por qué, pero hasta donde Hanatarou le había explicado, era grave, no tenía cura y no hallaban como remediarlo sin encerrar permanentemente al paciente.

-Si, doctor Kuchiki

-Muy bien. No quiero distracciones; Jeaggerjaques, ocúpate de tu ronda lo más pronto posible y reúnete con Renji allá; los quiero listos para intervención. No sabemos cuál será la reacción del paciente Y tú, Hana, avisa a todos los enfermeros de primer grado y también, a los de Depresión Ambulatoria. Quiero a todos en las Cámaras Gessel. Lo que filmaremos será histórico, en muchos sentidos…

Renji no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sé que nunca hemos hablado en clase, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero Shirosaki y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Soy Ishida, Ishida Uryuu; posiblemente el nombre te suene conocido, por parte de Ryuuken, mi padre, quien es colega médico del tuyo. La doctora Unohana me pidió que te habláramos desde esta grabación, con el fin de ayudarte a controlar tu situación…"

Grimmjow sintió el ácido sabor de la sangre. El golpe del chico había sido preciso, abriéndole el labio de lado a lado, antes de que lograsen sujetarlo del todo con las muñequeras acolchadas de lino ¡Pequeño bastardo histérico! ¡Ponerse así sólo por una filmación!

La visión en la pantalla siguió hablando

"Verás, hace unos años, una parte de ti, se manifestó a mi, pidiéndome ayuda. Aún no sabemos –ni Shirosaki ni yo- por qué lo hizo, en ese momento, pero estamos tratando de averiguarlo, con la ayuda de los demás médicos. Shirosaki, tu otro yo, ha cooperado mucho. Sé que lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil de comprender, pero él vive en ti, en realidad. Y necesitamos que nos ayudes, porque de otro modo, sólo se te podrá tener recluído…y a Shirosaki también. Por ahora, quiero que lo conozcas"

Un giro en la cámara e Ichigo vió de nuevo lo que ya había mirado en la primera toma; a sí mismo, el blanco de los ojos absolutamente negro, las pupilas de color oro, la lengua azulada, la palidez perfecta de la piel y la enorme sonrisa. La voz era un par de tonos más aguda y parecía moverse más rápido que él mismo. ESO no era él. NO PODIA SER, simplemente. Y ESA COSA se acercó a Ishida… y lo besó en la mejilla.

Ichigo tuvo la tentación de limpiarse la boca; él no era gay, no era un maldito homosexual. La imagen desde la cámara habló

-¡Yoooo, Ichigo! ¡Cuánto gusto! –lo saludó con la mano- Me gustaría mirar la cara de idiota que de seguro, estás poniendo –recibió un codazo de parte de Uryuu

-¡No lo molestes!

-¡Ouch! ¡Está bien! Visto que, desde tu lado, Ichigo, tu eres el rey, te llamaré asi, neh?-sonrió, malignamente y Unohana no pudo dejar de sentir escalofríos- Mi precioso Uryuu ya te explicó más o menos cómo es esto. Los doctores Hirako, Unohana y Urahara coinciden en que no pueden darnos las medicinas que harían que yo –se señaló a si mismo- desapareciera y dejara tu vida en paz. Eso, nos mataría a los dos, la porfiria que tenemos, ya sabes, no permite que usemos las medicinas –otra risita ¿De qué carajos se reía ese imbécil? Pensó Ichigo, mientras la ira se apoderaba cada vez más de él. Shirosaki siguó hablando

-El doctor Hirako nos hizo una propuesta interesante; a mi, a Uryuu, a Ryuuken y a oyajii. Sé que vas a decir que todos estamos locos y que tu estás cuerdo, Rey, pero nos pareció razonable. O al menos, a mi me lo parece… pero tendremos que compartir el tiempo en este cuerpo. Y no sé si estás de acuerdo –Shirosaki se volvió a Ishida y lo besó en la boca. Ichigo se estremeció de asco; estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo adrede – por eso, los médicos hicieron esta filmación. Ah, una cosa más, Rey –su mirada se tornó más siniestra, si cabía- iba a matarte. QUIERO matarte. Si no fuera por él –señaló a Uryuu- no estarías vivo…y no estaríamos aquí, buscando una solución, neh? De veras, me gustaría que lo pensaras bien – la enorme sonrisa y un adios burlón con la mano, antes de que la pantalla se oscureciera.

Grimmjow levantó una ceja al ceder el cuerpo que mantenía sujeto. Con que eso era. Ichigo se había desmayado.

--000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000

(1) una droga "inteligente" es una mezcla que incluye anfetaminas, vitaminas, carbohidratos y otras cosas. El fin principal es acelerar el funcionamiento cerebral sin la espiral de descenso o "caída" que producen las drogas que se venden en la calle. No son legales, por supuesto, y se hacen sobre diseño. Existen unos seis patrones químicos de ellas y la primera en usarse con ese propósito fue la dietilamida del ácido lisérgico o LSD. Pueden producir efectos secundarios fatales o demencia profunda.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno, ya sabéis cómo funciona esto, es cuestión de quitar los espacios para que los vínculos sean útiles.

http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / The _ Three _Faces _ of_ Eve  
Información sobre las tres caras de Eva

http : // en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Multiple _ Personality :_ Reality _ and _ Illusion  
Documentación sobre la realidad de la enfermedad

http : // en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Chris _ Costner - Sizemore  
Biografía de "Eva", la paciente del caso

http : // w w w . aprende mas . com / Reportajes / P 1 . asp ? Reportaje = 762  
drogas inteligentes

Mil gracias por sus reviews y lecturas.  
Namasté.

FA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Dos diálogos largos, padre-hijo, con las definiciones de ambos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Capítulo 6; Definiciones

-No me interesa lo que digas, Ryuuken

-Tan mal educado como siempre…

Una risa fresca y el desconcierto del adulto frente al joven

-¿Y tú te quejas? ¡Eres mi padre! ¿Por qué otra razón habría de ser "mal educado", de no ser por tu "responsabilidad"?

Ishida Ryuuken controló cuidadosamente el disgusto

-¿En eso has caído? ¿En ser un homosexual ridículo?

El otro Ishida dejó de reír, pero no perdió la sonrisa

-Bueno… al menos yo no soy un pobre amargado ridículo

-No esperes que condone tu… comportamiento

-No espero nada de ti

-Tampoco creas que voy a seguirte manteniendo

-Tengo lo que me dejó el abuelo

-Es una miseria, vives como un mendigo

-No es tu problema, Ryuuken

-Sí lo és. _Aún_ soy tu padre. Y tengo…

-…Un nombre y una reputación que cuidar, lo sé. De hecho, estoy harto de saberlo. Me gustaría mucho que concretaras; no veo a dónde nos lleva esta "conversación". Unohana-sama ha sido muy amable y dulce conmigo y _sólo por ella_ accedí a tenerla…

Ryuuken retuvo el suspiro. Y no encendió un cigarrillo. No iba a darle ningún arma al maldito mocoso que tenía enfrente, para que se diera cuenta de que lo sacaba de quicio o lo ponía nervioso.

De la forma que mantenía la sangre fría y calma frente al más extraño caso de medicina interna que se presentara en su hospital, haría lo mismo frente a su hijo. Sólo que estaba perdiendo de vista que Uryuu lo conocía desde pequeño… y ya era tarde para que la actitud de su padre lo afectara.

Risako, pensó Ryuuken; su misma terquedad, su misma tenacidad. E incluso, su misma dulzura. Lo había visto, en la filmación, recargado en el hombro del chico Kurosaki, sonriendo con ternura, el brillo en los ojos, las manos unidas. Ishida Ryuuken podía serlo todo, menos tonto; cambió de táctica

-¿Qué… serías capaz de hacer por él?

Uryuu se desconcertó. Esperaba una tempestad de gritos, reproches y frases inferiorizantes. Esperaba una oleada de humo de cigarro y una salida sin palabras, dando un portazo. Esperaba una perfecta indiferencia ¿Qué carajos se traía Ryuuken entre manos? Responder con la verdad era lo más recomendable. De paso, no tenía otra arma.

-Daría mi vida por él

Ryuuken no supo si enojarse o maldecir o reírse o llorar…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_-__¡Es una estupidez que hayas quedado embarazada! ¡Morirás!_

_-¡Moriré de cualquier manera! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?_

_-¿No lo entiendes?¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? _

_-¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo TÚ puedes ser tan egoísta!_

_-¡Quiero ser egoísta! ¡Tengo derecho a tenerte, carajo!_

_-¿Quieres oírlo, eh? ¿Quieres oírlo? ¡NO PUEDES TENERME! ¡Así de simple! ¡Y no puedo darte ni darme más tiempo! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es…_

_-¡__Cállate!_

_-Oh no, Ryuu-chan, vas a oírlo, mírame cuando te hablo, maldito seas!- Ryuuken se volvió hacia la hermosa y delicada y furiosa morena que tiraba de las mangas de su saco blanco, los ojos zafiro atravesándolo mientras la ira lo quebraba por dentro- Vas a vivir, neh? Vas a tener a MI bebé, vas a cuidarlo y a ser un buen padre y a ser feliz o a intentarlo…_

_-¡No quiero eso! ¡TE QUIERO A TI!_

_-¿Sabes lo que significa "lupus terminal", doctor Ishida? ¿Sabes lo que significa "adrenopatía linfática extendida", Ishida-san? ¿Sabes lo que és "le-quedan-tres-meses-de-vida-a-su-esposa", director del Karakura General?_

_Ryuuken se tapó un oído y se llevó la mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos. No quería saber ni ver ni oír__. Risako tomó aire y Ryuuken sintió la culpa inmensa de estarla agotando en cada segundo, cada instante, cada cuanto de espaciotiempo deslizándose frente a él, incapaz de retenerla_

_-Visto está que no me haces caso, hablaré con Kurosaki__; él se hará cargo. Fue un acierto que Masaki se casara con ese tonto_

_-¡No lo intentes!_

_La suave risa de ella_

_-Es MI corazón, querido. Es MI cuerpo… e incluso, tendré derechos sobre él, cuando esté muerta. Alguien más puede continuar lo que yo no terminé. Esperaba tu apoyo en esto, al menos. Pero siempre has sido un niño, encerrado en tu mundo, creyendo que puedes salvar al mundo, quincy de porquería…_

_Ryuuken perdió el control y se abrazó a ella, desesperadamente. Su voz se hizo un murmullo_

_-¿No te das cuenta? Me moriré sin ti…_

_Ella tomó las manos de él y las puso sobre su crecido vientre_

_-Te dejaré a éste Ishida, para que no puedas morirte_

_-¿Qué podré hacer yo?_

_Ella lo besó en la nariz_

_-Lo mismo que yo, idiota. Dar tu vida por él…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uryuu se quedó más que atónito.

Pasaron muchas imágenes por su mente; su padre, ebrio, tirado en el sillón y los reproches de Souken, en voz baja, en el sentido de que debería cuidar más de Uryuu. Y Ryuuken, afirmando que por él, "ese chiquillo bien podía morirse". Y el dolor del chiquillo en cuestión, al entender que su papá no lo quería, sin tener ni idea de por qué. Y el retrato de su mamá, en el altar de Souken, sin que Ryuuken le dedicara siquiera una mirada ni lo llevara jamás a visitar la tumba de ella.

La impecable imagen indiferente se desmoronó como un iceberg frente a sus ojos. Los dedos de su padre temblaban, sobre los brazos del sillón, mientras sonreía, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Habló

-¿Sabes, Uryuu? Eres un pequeño bastardo… eres digno de ella, de Risa-chan –soltó la carcajada y Uryuu tuvo la tentación de tocar el timbre de alarma. Quizá el estar en una clínica siquiátrica había afectado a su padre más de lo que pensaba. Su padre JAMAS mencionaba a su mamá. Ryuuken se secó los ojos, pero la amarga sonrisa que había en sus labios no se borró

-Así que… darías tu vida por él?

Uryuu asintió

-¿Por cuál de los dos?

Uryuu pensó un par de segundos

-Por los dos, Ryuuken. Uno es el otro

-¿Aunque perdieras a Shiro?

-Si tengo que renunciar a Shirosaki para que Ichigo siga vivo, no habría mucha diferencia ¿No lo entiendes?

Y entonces, Ryuuken entendió.

_Risako, Risa-chan, tan querida, no sé dónde carajo estés ahora ni dónde haya quedado tu corazón… pero éste es tu hijo. Y juro que es tan parecido a ti, que me enfurece igual, sabes? Y tal vez, lo ame tanto como a ti…_

-Está bien

-¿Qué diablos "está bien"?

Ryuuken se levantó e hizo algo que en verdad asustó a Uryuu; acarició el borde de su mejilla y el adolescente se retrajo, esperando un golpe… desconcertándose aún más al sentir el fino tacto del cirujano en su rostro

-Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Uryuu –Ryuuken saboreó el desconcierto del adolescente y se permitió sonreír en serio. Decidió pincharlo un poco- con una condición…

Uryuu tragó saliva

-¿Qué…?

-Espero que te portes como un Ishida y no nos pongas en ridículo frente a los Kurosaki… tenemos una reputación que mantener; no dejarás que… esa chica, Rukia se llama? Te lo quite, a Shirosaki, verdad?

Uryuu abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como pez fuera del agua; no tenía idea de qué decir, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Bien. Mientras así sea, apoyaré al equipo médico en todo lo que éste…experimento implica. Tengo entendido que Hirako taich…Hirako-san está trazando un patrón de visitas, calendario y todas esas cosas. De modo que tendremos que reunirnos con los Kurosaki y tendrás que mudarte con ellos; hay que ver qué necesitas y calcular un presupuesto y…

Uryuu se permitió intentar pensar. Era posible que fuera él quien se estuviera volviendo loco, neh? En realidad, su padre había vuelto a ser el mismo, eficiente, capaz administrador, dueño y director del Karakura General, el experto en diagnóstico y cirugía que, una vez sabiendo de qué iba el show, tomaba determinaciones tan fácilmente como un bisturí ardiente cortando mantequilla.

Cuando Ryuuken encendió un Lucky Starr –sólo el papá de Kurosaki fumaba Marlboro- Uryuu se permitió sentir que algo parecido a la normalidad retornaba. En cualquier momento, Unohana-sama retornaría or la puerta central, le quitaría su precioso cigarrillo y ambos discutirían frente a él como sucedía desde que se conocían en la universidad, por lo que él sabía.

El único cambio, la única diferencia era que ahora, Ryuuken se dirigía a él. Su padre le hablaba. Su papá, perdido hacía tanto tiempo, había vuelto a existir…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Mira, viejo, no sé lo que pienses… pero no te estoy ocultando nada. En serio. No soy un homosexual

-De veras nunca…?

-¡Viejo perverso!

-¡Hey! Yo no soy el que tiene dos caras! Sólo digo que Shirosaki podría ser… que sé yo… tu lado reprimido o algo así.

Ichigo recordó el rostro de su otro yo. Sin el ceño. Sonriente. Hecho un pulpo sobre Ishida, todo manos enlazadas y besos imparables. Agghh. Pálido como la muerte, tembloroso, negra la esclerótica y azul la lengua, sudando sangre.

Muriéndose como un idiota. Pero feliz.

Bueno, pero él TAMBIÉN era feliz, no? Tenía amigos, lo de la escuela marchaba, adoraba a sus hermanas… tenía a un padre loco, pero no era tan malo, después de todo. Quizá Masaki le habría sabido decir mejor qué hacer. Y estaba Rukia…

Claro que él no era un empalagoso como esos dos maricas ni tampoco ella se caía de romántica, más allá de dar grititos de alegría cada vez que Ichigo le regalaba un chappy de chocolate.

Su noviazgo se reducía a unos meses juntos, salidas al cine, tomarse de las manos, algunos besos y un par de cachetadas, la vez que Ichigo intentó algo más.

Algo más…

Se puso morado hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de que JAMAS había estado con una chica en ESE plan y sin embargo, en más de un sentido, ya no era virgen.

Ishida lo había visto desnudo, tocado su piel y hecho el amor inumerables veces… ¡HORROR!

Ahora comprendía por qué a veces, al volver de la inconsciencia, se sentía tan cansado

-¿Hijo?

Ichigo volvió a la realidad. Ah, sí, estaba discutiendo con su padre. Y también, estaba harto de todo aquello. Miró a Isshin, el ceño fruncido. El médico sonrió

-¿Qué opinas de la propuesta de Hirako?

El chico sintió náuseas. Se suponía que el loco era él, no? Pero después de hablar con Shinji Hirako, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Hirako taichou había sido claro, remarcado por todo el equipo de siquiatras e internistas; si a Ichigo se le daban medicamentos antisicóticos, antialucinógenos y antiesquizofrénicos, la realidad volvería a él y Shirosaki –e Ishida y su homosexualidad galopante- desaparecerían del panorama y él podría retornar a una vida "normal".

Claro, eso sería posible si Ichigo no padeciera porfiria, la cual reaccionaría frente a los medicamentos, anulando del todo las funciones de su sangre y terminando por matarlo.

¿La única alternativa? Que ambas entidades compartieran el cuerpo de Ichigo. Eso, implicaba un calendario específico, ya que Shirosaki sólo se manifestaba durante las ausencias de factor Beta, que agravaban la enfermedad de Ichigo –o del cuerpo donde estaban ambos, si se quiere. De ese modo, darían más tiempo a los médicos para estudiar otros caminos y tal vez, hallar uno que "curara" completamente a Ichigo.

Claro, había una opción más; la reclusión total. Y ninguno de los médicos estaba de acuerdo en ello, teniendo en cuenta que Ichigo no manifestaba ninguna conducta verdaderamente peligrosa.

Pero, para lo que Hirako sugería, se necesitaba de una gran cooperación entre ambas entidades… y para ser francos, a ninguno de los dos les caía en gracia. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta las profundas diferencias entre ambos.

Ichigo sabía cuán preocupado estaba su padre por él y eso lo molestaba tremendamente; Masaki había muerto del mismo desorden en la sangre. El dolor de todos había sido difícil de remontar y gran parte del carácter de Ichigo estaba todavía marcado por esa pérdida. No quería ser una carga, sino una ayuda; sus amigos lo conocían por dar siempre la cara, por protegerlos a todos. No tenía idea de por qué le estaba sucediendo lo que le ocurría y, sin embargo, lo que Hirako proponía no sonaba tan absurdo, viéndolo de cerca. Al menos, no pondría en peligro a nadie más.

Por lo que había leído, la entidad más fuerte era la que terminaba imponiéndose y controlando la personalidad inicial. Y lo sentía mucho por Ishida Uryuu; no tenía nada contra él y sabía que lo terminaría lastimando. Pero nada –NADA- le impediría ganar.

No dejaría que Shirosaki lo separara de su familia, de su vida ni de Rukia. Y si para ello, tenía que competir de cualquier forma, bueno, pelear se le daba bien.

Por primera vez en muchos días, se sintió seguro

-Vamos a hacerlo, papá

Isshin asintió, calmado, cosa rara en él. Ichigo sintió una leve punzada de angustia, recordándose cuánto le enojaba preocupar al resto

-Tendrás que seguir todas las indicaciones

-Está bien

-Y… tendrás que ceder tu cuerpo también. Claro, de vez en cuando

Ichigo miró a su padre y resopló, furioso. Bueno, al menos, no estaría consciente de ello. En esos momentos, Shirosaki estaría a cargo. Ya verían, al final quien salía ganando…

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer, papá

Isshin sonrió

-¡Ese es mi hijo! No dejaremos que nadie nos gane, neh?

Ichigo asintió.

La presencia en su interior sonrió, asintiendo a su vez. Les dejaría creer que podían ganar…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FA.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Varias cosas diferentes; poesía, MarySue bajo mi otra identidad, Kitsune Gin, y un pleito de perras, dedicado a dos personas, Sumeragi Saya y Maryzza chan, esta última, por su Declaración de las Libertades del Yaoi.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Capítulo 7: Territorios

No soy yo mismo

al verte

desnudo frente a mí

muriendo de

tí,

idiota

No me queda de otra que

cogerte

besarte entero

comerte hasta la última

pestaña

y los dedos de los

pies

también

Nadie cree que sea capaz

de contar mas del cincuenta

mas sé numerar en ti hasta el

infinito

cada beso

Puedo adorarte y

joderte hasta los huesos

hasta dejarte cojo

y mudo y

desmayado

después de haber pedido

"mas" de mí, por horas

No sé si te amo

No me importa; eres necesario

indispensable y basta

¿Llenas mi vacío? Tal vez

¿Haces latir un corazón que no poseo?

Lo ignoro

¿Frenas mi sed de sangre y de combate?

Sólo la cambias en sed de ti,

de mas de ti

No más preguntas;

déjame mirarte mientras

duermes, afuera

un cuarto de luna mide la arena

de este infinito desierto

La noche me pertenece otra vez; adentro

son tus cabellos mi propia noche…

La anciana soltó una risa leve, meciéndose ligeramente y aplaudiendo, dejando el marlboro en el cenicero, mientras el joven de cabello azul frente a ella sonreía

-Genial, Grimmy… ni una sola repetición, manteniendo el estilo y directo al corazón ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Grimmjow hizo a un lado el mansucrito, ligeramente avergonzado

-Exageras, obasan

Ella le guiñó un ojo, pasándole el cigarrillo a Grimmjow

-No soy yo quien está enamorada, afortunadamente. La edad es una excelente vacuna contra ello… pero hay dos cosas que todavía sé reconocer, Grimmy kun; cuando alguien lo está y la buena poesía. Y hablando de cuandos ¿Cuándo se lo darás?

Grimmjow miró al piso. El desaliento fue más que claro en su gesto y cortante con la sonrisa anterior. Ella volvió a hablar

-Vaya –un gruñido- de modo que sigues sin la menor esperanza…

-Soy realista, oba-san. El… no se fijará en alguien como yo

-Tsk. Si yo hubiera sido realista no habría hecho todo lo que hice

-Y seguramente, tampoco tus hijos te tendrían encerrada aquí…

-Grimmjow, te fijas en detalles menores –la vieja señaló dos de las paredes, llenas de piso a techo de libros. Cuántos de ellos había escrito ella misma, era difícil de saber; tenía la tendencia a desempastarlos para que no se supiera –nadie me encerró para impedirme hacer esto…

Grimmjow le señaló la otra pared; fotografías del Rallie Dakar, de la Gran Oleada Australiana y un paracaídas viejo y roto, colgado de su percha

-Claro que no, obasan; te encerraron para impedirte hacer lo demás

La vieja gruñó

-A veces, eres tan aburrido como mi nieta, Grimmy

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Que vaya y me arroje a sus pies y le diga que lo amo?

-¿Eres tan cursi? ¡Ve por él, secuéstralo y hazle el amor hasta que no pueda pararse! ¿De qué diablos sirve que lo escribas solamente?

-Ahem…

Grimmjow le arrebató el marlboro y lo pisó en menos de un segundo. La anciana se abanicó con el periódico que tenía en la falda, intentando despejar el humo. Kuchiki Byakuya los barrió a los dos, severamente. Pero la vieja se limitó a sonreír, como si nada ocurriera, un mechón de sus cabellos canos sobre la nariz, sentada inocentemente en su silla de ruedas

-¡Byakuya-bo! ¡Querido! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Kuchiki suspiró. Esa vieja excéntrica a veces le sacaba de quicio; de no ser por los ruegos de su abuelo –Kuchiki Ginrei tenía la tendencia a hacer amigos de toda clase, fueran nobles, plebeyos, santos o pecadores y era uno de estos casos; poeta, escritora, deportista extrema retirada, posiblemente delincuente, con tendencias bipolares.

Estaba ahí porque Ginrei la había conocido en uno de sus tantos internamientos, cuando joven –se negó a dejar de escribir por tres semanas, hasta que se desmayó- y porque su nieta le había rogado que la aceptara y que ella pagaría lo que fuera necesario.

Byakuya había alegado que su hospital no era un asilo… pero no podía negarle nada a su abuelo. Así pues, la vieja Kitsune Gin estaría ahí, escribiendo con lo que le quedaba de vista y memoria, corrompiendo a los enfermeros, asustando a lo permanentes, distrayendo a los practicantes de siquiatría y dictando conferencias que no leería frente al público -lo hacían sus alumnos- hasta que su gastado corazón se apagara.

Su víctima de turno era evidentemente Jeaggerjaques. Byakuya no pudo dejar de notar que se portaban como iguales, sin la menor de las formalidades y fumando como si estuvieran en un crucero. Incluso llevaban los cabellos desordenados de la misma irritante manera

-La pregunta es al revés, Kitsune obasan ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta zona?

-Muy sencillo. Le ORDENÉ a este enfermero nuevo que ves aquí ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? Ah, Grimmjow, Grimmy-kun, que me trajera a tomar el sol…

Kuchiki reprimió la sonrisa. La maldita vieja era simpática y mañosa como pocas. Si le pedía ayuda a un enfermero, éste estaba obligado a dársela. De esa forma, no podría llamarle la atención a Grimmjow. Y un regaño más no le afectaría en nada a la anciana.

-Obasan, es la última vez que te lo repito; no quiero que te salgas de tu territorio y…

-Tsk, Byakuya-bo… no crees que ya estoy grandecita para que me sigas tratando asi? Además, Grimmjow me estaba ayudando en algo… importante

Byakuya alzó levemente una ceja: con qué le saldría la anciana ahora? La firme sonrisa de ella y la palidez de Grimmjow lo pusieron en guardia. Este la interrumpió

-Obasan…

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Kitsune le extendió el manuscrito a Byakuya. Este notó al instante que la caligrafía no era de ella… y también percibió los azules ojos desorbitados de Grimmjow.

(… adentro

son tus cabellos mi propia noche…)

Su mente se detuvo por dos segundos ¿Cómo hacía esta maldita anciana de mierda para lograr que incluso un delincuente vulgar como Jeaggerjaques sacara un lado desconocido de sí mismo y lo hiciera brillante?

-¿Es tuyo, Jeaggerjaques?

Grimmjow asintió, repentinamente enmudecido. Kitsune sonrió, los ojillos brillando tras los anteojos cuadrados

-Genial, verdad? ¡Y sólo trabajamos una hora! Ah claro… repartida en sus descansos diarios, no creas que le hice perder todo ese tiempo, Byakuya-bo. Lejos de mí, el meter en problemas a tus muchachos

Sin añadir nada más, Byakuya le devolvió el manuscrito a Grimmjow

-Quisiera creerte, obasan –se volvió hacia el guardia- Jeaggerjaques, como sé que Kitsune-sama NO entiende razones, te las daré a ti; no la saques de la zona de mujeres y llévala sólo al jardín central. No obedezcas todas sus órdenes y no fumes con ella, es peligroso para su corazón, si quieres que tus cien horas se cumplan en este hospital. Si no lo haces, me veré obligado a…

-Hey! ¡La culpa es mía! ¡Basta! ¡Deja al pobre chico en paz o me pondré violenta!

Kuchiki se estiró cuan alto era

-Si en verdad no quieres meterlo en problemas, harás caso tú también, obasan… Jeaggerjaques, repórtate con Renji, por favor

Y dando regia media vuelta, salió del lugar. Kitsune murmuró, por lo bajo

-Eres un necio, Grimmy. Mira que estar enamorado de semejante idiota…

Byakuya se volvió y los miró, incrédulo; el par fingió, literalmente, demencia. Grimmjow tomó los mangos de la silla de ruedas, le dió vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad de ahí, a grandes pasos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se quedó mirando al techo, escuchando la suave respiración de él, dormido a su lado. Aún le ardía entre las piernas y estaba completamente empapada, pero no sintió asco. Una simple secreción no era un sacramento; el semen de Ichigo no podía representar una carga tan pesada.

Había pensado en un millón de escenarios para su primera vez, pero no que ésta fuera parte necesaria de una competencia. Se preguntó si las ligeras náuseas tendrían que ver con todo ello o si sólo se trataba de un efecto secundario del contraceptivo, igual que el insomnio. Simplemente, no podía dormir, pese al cansancio.

Primero, Ichigo había hablado con ella. Sí, sabía que tenía porfiria. Sí, no le había importado jamás; lo quería y punto. Sí, no había cedido a estar con él… porque temía perderlo. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que aquello no era un simple noviazgo de preparatorianos y que el pelosnaranja pensaba en serio en ella.

La verdadera sorpresa no había sido hacer el amor con él ni el asunto de la doble personalidad: no por coincidencia era hermana menor de Byakuya y conocía suficiente sobre las enfermedades mentales como para comprender que el temor de los demás hacia estas personas es bastante infundado. Y lo primero, lo esperaba hacía tiempo.

No, la verdadera sorpresa había llegado en la entrevista de esta tarde…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Tendré que hacerlo?

Urahara se abanicó con los expedientes, sonriendo. Hirako apretó los dientes, fingiendo sonreír ¿Era tan difícil de comprender?

-Verás, Ishida-kun, la situación de los gemelos Kurosaki, vamos a llamarlos así, es ligeramente crítica. Cuando Shiro-kun está "afuera", el cuerpo de los dos sufre los estragos de la baja enzimática. Cuando Ichigo es el que "sale", aunque puede comer y recuperarse, el desgaste lo vuelve a precipitar en la siguiente crisis. Al volverse cíclicas, tarde o temprano, la sangre alterada comenzará a afectar sus órganos internos, precipitando el desorden comatoso que asesinó a Kurosaki Masaki, su madre…

Los dos siquiatras le dieron unos segundos al jovencito que tenían enfrente, para que digiriera la información. Ninguno se molestó en rebajarle la explicación; sabían bien que Ishida había leído miles de páginas sobre la enfermedad de Ichigo

-Pero entonces… en qué sentido vá a servir que yo coopere con Kuchiki Rukia? ¿Y ella? No creo que acepte "compartirlo", porque eso es lo que están tratando de decirme, neh?

Shinji suspiró, alterado. Urahara tocó su rodilla, bajo el escritorio. Paciencia, Hirako taichou. Sonrió hacia el serio y estirado jovencito

-Por lo que sabemos de la Disociacion de Personalidad, la fractura puede ser recompuesta, si el enfermo tiene "organizada" la vida de sus entidades, sobre todo como en este caso, en que no podemos eliminar a una de ellas, con los medicamentos y sin saber cuál ha sido la predominante…

Uryuu abrió mucho los azules ojos

-¿Quieren decir que uno de ellos es falso? ¿Una alucinación? –soltó la risa- De veras no conocen a Shirosaki…

Shinji habló

-No lo sabemos, Ishida-kun. La estructura de ambas entidades es… casi perfecta. Incluso hemos considerado que se trate de gemelos fetales y estamos investigando otros desórdenes

-¿Por qué hablaron conmigo primero?

Los siquiatras se miraron unos segundos

-En cierto sentido, Ishida-kun, tú has estado más cerca de ellos. La relación de Rukia con Ichigo es de unos meses para acá. La tuya con Shirosaki es de varios años y ha avanzado a niveles mas… íntimos.

-También es cierto que eres más adulto y más maduro que esos dos; esperamos que puedas hacer comprender a Rukia la importancia de darle estabilidad a ambas entidades a fin de que la fractura se cierre, las entidades se conjunten de nuevo y dejen de poner en peligro la vida de Kurosaki. De ese modo, podremos ayudarle a UNA sola persona a pelear contra la enfermedad y alargar sus posibilidades de una vida normal y sana…

Uryuu mantuvo su gesto de escepticismo

-Pero así…uno terminará por desaparecer, verdad? ¿Cuál?

La sonrisa de Urahara se congeló. Ese chico no era tonto, en verdad. Miró las recientes cicatrices en sus antebrazos; si bien lo suficientemente profundas para sangrar aparatosamente, ninguna había afectado tendones ni huesos ni más allá de vasos sanguíneos grandes.

Había sabido dónde y cómo cortar, lo suficiente como para hacer escándalo y lograr que lo llevaran al hospital, junto con Kurosaki, como si fuera un suicida. Y con la misma sangre fría de uno. Interesante.

Si se emperraba lo suficiente, podría lograr que la entidad que se llamaba a si mismo "Shirosaki" se adueñara del cuerpo original. Y era eso lo que metía en líos a los siquiatras; no podían ubicar quién de los dos –Ichigo o Shirosaki- era una anormalidad.

Por tanto, no podían dar su apoyo a nadie. Tendría que ser la realidad la que los definiera y de momento, esa realidad estaba representada por Uryuu y Rukia, al ser Shirosaki, gay , e Ichigo, heterosexual. Pero no era sencillo saber quién de los dos le garantizaría al joven Kurosaki la "normalidad"; si la chica que era su novia o este peligrosamente inteligente jovencito. El riesgo era enorme… pero tenían que correrlo.

-No lo sabemos, Ishida-kun. No todavía…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amablemente, Renji llevó a Rukia hasta la sala grande de Terapia de Arte; había largas mesas de dibujo y enormes ventanales y los consabidos espejos en cada extremo, que en realidad no lo eran. Rukia había estado preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar al extraño personaje, novio de … la otra mitad de su propio novio. Rara como era la situación, indudablemente le habría sido menos difícil hablar con una chica, no porque ella fuera fóbica o cosa parecida, sino porque sabía que se trataba del primero de la clase y en el fondo, simplemente no lo creía.

Urahara, tras el cristal Gessel, se dio cuenta de varios detalles; la similitud de ambos. Tanto Rukia como Uryuu eran pequeños, delgados, graciosos, de ojos entre azul y violeta, de cabellos negros y piel muy blanca. Shinji también lo notó. De haber una personalidad directora, indudablemente tenía los mismos gustos, independientemente del género. Ambos checaron los equipos de grabación y filmación.

Uryuu se puso en pié y acercó una silla, cortésmente, a la pequeña joven. Blink ¿Era paranoia de Hirako o la actitud de Uryuu era ligeramente agresiva?

-Yourishikou, Kuchiki Rukia

_Plana, está PLANA, Kami ¿Cómo Ichigo fue a fijarse en ella? ¡Y es toda OJOS!_

-Tanto gusto, Ishida-kun

_Sigh... desgarbado, escuálido, sin chiste, Ichigo ¿En qué pensabas cuando te fijaste en él?_

-Como sabe, Hirako-san nos va a proponer una especie de calendario, algo para que no tengamos problemas

_O sea, pedazo de mujer, que voy a tenerte que compartir con MI novio_

La pequeña Kuchiki se estiró al modo de su hermano, como si midiera dos metros. Ups, pensó Urahara, que no sea lo que creo…

-Sí, algo por demas desafortunado…pero no se preocupe Ishida-kun, Ichigo se adecúa a cualquier situación, por mas extraña o… desagradable que esta sea

_Ingenuo, si crees tener UNA sola oportunidad…_

Ishida deslizó sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, sonriendo de forma fría, ante la repentina descortesía de la joven. Mala señal. Sin embargo, no se inmutó.

_Desafortunado es que estés cerca de él, que tenga que lidiar con alguien como tú_

-Kuchiki-san, me parece que, por la enfermedad de SHIROSAKI, lo mejor sería que YO me quedara los fines de semana con él

_Es decir, todo el dia en la cama, de modo que no tenga nada que hacer contigo, el resto de los dias_

-Oh... espero que no se sienta ofendido por mi comentario, no era mi intención

_Mas bien esperaba que abdicaras, sigh_

Ishida sonrió de nuevo, los ojos perfectamente fríos. Shinji tuvo la idea de una serpiente helada, calculando sus movimientos

-Los fines de semana suenan ideales; después de todo, cualquier esfuerzo fisico extremo lo deja agotado… lo mejor sería que descansara lejos de todo entretenimiento y emociones fuertes, ne?

_¿Qué le sucede? ¿Piensa acaso que se lo voy a ceder tan fácilmente?_

-Muy razonable, Kuchiki-san

_Ni pienses, enana, que voy a dejártelo fresco y descansado para ti sola_

-Podríamos alternar un fin de semana cada quien ¿_En serio estoy sugiriendo esto? Cuatrojos entrometido, cómo te detesto!_ ¡Le encanta salir a caminar! Por cierto, Ichigo a veces tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño; cuando eso pasa, sólo… lo acuno entre mis pechos y duerme como un ángel… después de todo, tendremos que atenernos a las circunstancias, verdad?

Fue la primera vez que Rukia se rió, alisándose el cabello. Pucha. Una señal de territorialidad sexual. A partir de ahí, los dos siquiatras comenzaron a temer que todo se fuera al carajo

-Eso depende, principalmente, de lo que digan sus médicos, Kuchiki-san _¿Entre sus pechos?¿CUÁLES? Tan tonta...si supiera cómo duerme conmigo_… Shirosaki necesita sueño verdadero y alimentarse bien y una vida regular… _no andar todo el día de vago, de la mano de su noviecita_

Renji sintió la vibración de su busca y se situó en una puerta. Grimmjow, en la otra. Señal de los siquiatras; tenían que estar alerta sin que los dos jóvenes lo notaran

-¿Sueño verdadero? Oh, sé de que hablamos... normalmente cuando pasamos una velada romántica, no puede levantarse al otro día… es TAAAAN intenso a veces que me cuesta trabajo quitármelo de encima, es mejor que tenerlo bajo el efecto de fármacos o la vigilancia de los médicos, no cree? _Pobre Ichigo, debe morir de aburrimiento con éste al lado, como pudo fijarse en alguien tan... tan... simple?_

-¿En verdad? _la odio...no, la detesto; sin duda que Ichigo es un bruto, ríete, Uryuu, ríete_… Te entiendo, puedo hablarte de tu? Shirosaki es MAS que intenso

y tenemos que cuidarlo …_porque acabaré quitándotelo, perra, ni lo dudes_

-Claro que puedes tutearme, pero pooor favoooor Ishida-kun, no podemos ponernos a jugar a "tu casa es mas grande que la mía"

-Es verdad... después de todo, es la misma casa _y a mi, me quiere más, pobre tonta_

La risa de los dos fue tan falsa que Renji sintió escalofríos. Uryuu siguió hablando

-Veamos, esta es la lista de sus medicamentos y …

Rukia lo interrumpió

-Ademas, no pretendo hacerle cambiar de opinión, me basta con escucharlo hablarme con total emoción de tener un hijo algún día…alguien que tenga SU misma sangre… algo que solo una mujer puede hacer…_trágate esa cuatrojos_

Ishida se enderezó…y volvió a subirse los anteojos, que no se habían recorrido ni un milímetro

_Ni pienses que te voy a hacer caso con un golpe tan bajo como ese, pútrida enana_

-Hablando de ello ¿Te has fijado en esto? Los contraceptivos que indicaron los médicos para ti, hacen reacción con los medicamentos de Shirosaki, querida: te dará una alergia terrible estar... bueno, tu sabes, muy cercana a él…_toma esa, chaparra infecta_

-¿ En verdad? ¡Fantastico! –le arrebató la lista- habíamos pensado en ello, no pudo llegar en mejor momento _ah tonto, pensaste que me derrotarías con un movimiento tan simple?_ ICHIGO estará feliz… ¿Estás bien Ishida-kun? Lo noto algo pálido

_¿Eso fue toda tu resistencia?_

-Tiendo a la presión baja, eso es todo… _diez, nueve, ocho; por favor, que aparezca Byakuya san y se la lleve ya, no la soporto un instante más…_ Veo que nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo muy bien, Rukia

-Ya veo _por Kami, que se lo lleven o voy a hacerle esas estúpidas gafas de contacto_

-En cuanto a la escuela... me imagino que las cosas seguirán como siempre, neh?

_es decir, fingiendo que es tu novio cuando en realidad, es el mío_

-Claro, Ichigo no soportaría estar lejos de SU familia

-No lo estará, querida. Me mudaré a su casa apenas salga de la clínica, mañana mismo _¡JA! TRÁGATE ESO, BRUJA!... _ mi padre ha hecho ya los arreglos con Kurosaki-san, el padre de Shiro…

Rukia palideció y pareció a punto de infartarse; puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y tomó aire

-Trataré de convertirlo en… alguien silencioso, me daría mucha vergüenza que nos escucharan… _oooooh, en serio vas a pelear en MIS dominios, flaco insignificante? Tsk_

-Creo que un poco de discreción no viene mal a una dama, Rukia chan. Claro, a menos que ésta, no lo sea... _como si supieras lo que es hacerlo gritar …claro, una tipa tan vulgar puede hacerlo_… después de todo, se trata de una casa familiar… y, en ese sentido, tengo todo el apoyo de mi padre _y el orgullo de mi clan, cosa que a ti te falta. Así como belleza y distinción y clase y cultura y educación y estatura ..._

-Créeme, Ishida-kun, que sé muy bien cómo comportarme en situaciones… delicadas, aunque Ichigo es otra cosa; cuando esta excitado no puede evitarlo…-la mirada de la pequeña fue maligna- quizá si lo amarro a la cama y lo amordazo, en ciertos momentos, se quede callado, ne? _Aunque me muero porque escuches sus gemidos de placer… conmigo, estúpido…_

Urahara se llevó la mano a la frente. A lo largo de toda la conversación, la agresividad silenciosa entre los chicos había ido aumentando y su dedo viajaba constantemente hacia la alerta silenciosa de los guardias, arrepintiéndose después. Shinji tamborileaba el pié contra el piso, nerviosamente. Esto marchaba a peor…

_Ryuuken, nada más porque tengo que hacer honor a tus condiciones, si no, ya la habría matado, cómo pudo Ichigo estar cerca de esta bruja? Con razón Shiro lo odia. Cambiemos de táctica_

-No sabía que a Ichigo le gustaban cosas de... esa clase. Shiro es dulce, maravillosamente tierno, es casi romántico c_laro que con alguien tan vulgar, era de esperarse que Ichigo terminara haciendo vulgaridades_

-Hacer el amor con ICHIGO es como una montaña rusa, Ishida kun, pasamos de la tranquilidad a los cambios bruscos y excitantes, aunque... erm... tambien es como un niño; juega con ALGO un rato y si se ABURRE entonces lo deja y opta por la pasividad. Es muy gracioso como algunos confunden aburrimiento con romanticismo, debe ser horrible…v_oy a desollarlo, lo juro…qué de emocionante puede haber con este tipo?! ¡Sólo de verlo me da sueño! _

Uryuu se enderezó cuanto pudo. Ella no podía hacerle perder el control y lo estaba consiguiendo. Nunca había sentido celos, nunca se había preocupado por ello y sin embargo…

_Tengo que controlar el tic, Kami... por dónde ataco ahora? Ah si, las rosas_

-Shiro kun adora las flores. Generalmente me lleva rosas cada vez que puede. Hacer el amor sobre esos petalos deshojados es maravilloso... oh, perdón, quizá estoy siendo poco discreto _te aseguro que es mas emocionante que atarlo, dominatriz vulgar_

-Para nada, me parece interesante que ESO tenga algo de romántico _quien lo diría…_ es un detalle "lindo"

_Suficiente…_

-Verás, Rukia chan...tiene que ver con el hecho de que YO he estado MAS TIEMPO _en_ _la cama_ CON SHIRO KUN que TÚ…_déjame me muero de risa, chaparra infecta_… y en ESE SENTIDO, lo conozco MEJOR…

-Tambien los enfermeros pueden presumir de conocerlo muy bien; hacer el amor con una sombra debe ser interesante Ishida-kun… y mas interesante debe ser verlo volver cada día a la realidad que sí es, ne?

-Te puedo asegurar que Shirosaki es muy real...de piel muy, muy cálida

y suave… _jejejejeje, te llevo ventaja, y no voy a perderla, Shiro o Ichigo dejó de ser virgen CONMIGO_

-Con ese magnifico horror a la luz que tiene, debe ser excitante verlo revolcarse bajo ella mientras Ichigo trata de recuperar el equilibrio gritando MI nombre

-¡TOQUÉ SU PIEL ANTES QUE TU, LO BESÉ ANTES QUE TU, LE HICE EL AMOR ANTES QUE TU Y NO VOY A PERDERLO, KUCHIKI RUKIA!

-ESO NO ME VA A IMPEDIR QUEDÁRMELO, ISHIDA URYUU!

La patada en la puerta de la cámara Gessel espantó a todos. Antes de que Ishida y Kuchiki reaccionaran, Renji saltó sobre el primero y Grimmjow sobre la segunda. Hirako salió hecho una furia

-¡BASTA USTEDES DOS! ¡CONOZCO MUY BIEN LO QUE ES LA HOSTILIDAD CUANDO LA VEO Y LOS ENCERRARÉ A AMBOS, PAR DE IDIOTAS, SI NO LOGRAN PONERSE DE ACUERDO ¿ACASO SOLO PIENSAN EN METERSE A LA CAMA CON ÉL? ¿NO PUEDEN SER MENOS TRANSPARENTES, MENOS TERRITORIALES?

-Solo aclaramos algunos puntos, verdad... Ishida-san?

El tono de inocencia en la voz de Rukia fue tan falso que Uryuu suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Urahara salió del cubículo, riéndose

-Por favor, Rukia, no intenten hacernos , me gustaría que los dos comprendieran que si no cooperan encerraremos a su dulce o apasionado novio y no les quedarán razones para pelear, neh?

Uryuu tomó aire

-Seguiremos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, Urahara-san… _pero si puedo, Rukia chan, te sacaré los ojos, lo juro por mi orgullo quincy_

-Y por SU BIEN, espero que así lo hagan... Shinji, tómate un Xanax

Hirako miró a los chicos y con una sola señal, ordenó que se los llevaran. A habitaciones separadas

-Malditos adolescentes…

-No debimos hacer esto, Hirako taichou

De pronto, Shinji recuperó la sonrisa

-Te equivocas, Kisuke. Peor para ellos. Ahora, será a nuestro modo…

-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

Fantasma Alineal –también conocida bajo Kitsune Gin-


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Terror sicológico y un lemmon extremadamente violento. Realmente me costó trabajo hacerlo. Primera parte del capi, dedicada a Kadaj-kun.

p.d. la figura literaria "MarySue" es la que implica que el autor se incluya en el texto del fanfiction, como personaje o que incluya trozos de su realidad. Asi entonces, Kitsune obaasan es, en efecto, una versión anciana de mí misma.

Música usada; Kitty Litter –no fue adrede…- de Placebo

http : // w w w . you tube . com / watch ? v = 8 j x g 0 a w G y K U

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Capítulo 9, Ataduras

Una vez más, Byakuya dio vueltas al asunto en su mente, sorbiendo despacio la taza de té, ya frío. Conocía demasiadamente el efecto que estaba causando; la atracción total, brutal, desde el primer momento.

Estaba consciente de su belleza, de la carga enorme que ésta representaba y de la inseguridad igualmente grande que le generaba.

Eran muchas –y muchos- los que caían rendidos por él… para descubrir, tarde o temprano que, tras la impresionante apariencia del joven siquiatra, había una persona, inteligente, sí, pero tan humana como cualquier otra. Y a Byakuya no le gustaba de paso, ni ser juguete sexual ni ser tratado como trofeo a presumir.

Hisana había comprendido eso a la perfección. La chica no se había dejado amilanar ni por el apellido ni por el aspecto y lo había tratado como lo que era; un estudiante más, tímido, un poco nerd, incluso.

Pero ella había sido sólo una tregua y tras perderla, Kuchiki Byakuya no había abierto su corazón a nadie más, ocupándose en componer las mentes de otros.

Sobraron candidatas –y candidatos- para sustituírla gustosamente… pero nadie había logrado aún derretir la impenetrable muralla de hielo que Kuchiki forjara a su alrededor.

Muy pocas personas –su hermana, su decano Yamamoto y quizás un poco, sus colegas Urahara y Hirako- tenían verdadera cercanía con él.

De ahí que temiera tanto a Kitsune Gin. La anciana escritora era una lectora viciosa de las emociones y sentimientos de los otros, se nutría de ellos para hacer sus cuentos, con la mayor de las desvergüenzas y una voracidad que habría aterrado al más hambriento de los caníbales. De ahí también, que sus señalamientos fueran fiables, ya que su único interés en los asuntos de quienes la rodeaban era descubrir sus razones y divertirse con ellos, a diferencia de Urahara, quien se sentía el Dios del Análisis Cognitivo o de Hirako, que creía su deber capitanear a todos los practicantes de su generación contra el Mal que la demencia implicaba.

Byakuya sabía reconocer bien lo que era un sensitivo experto; y aunque Kitsune no supiera una jota de siquiatría, su intuición como artista era ciertamente funcional.

En otro sentido, no podía saber qué tanto los versos manuscritos frente a él eran de ella o de Grimmjow; Ginrei le habría dicho que, cuando uno se come un panecillo, no se pone a pensar cuánto es harina y cuánto, levadura. Sólo se limita a saborearlo.

Tomó el expediente

Jeaggerjaques, Grimmjow

Jefe de la banda de los Panteras. Ex estudiante (de qué?). Antecedentes; pandillerismo, vagancia, dealer menor.

No acoso. No robo. No intentos de violación. Un solo arresto; vagancia y beber cerveza en la calle.

¿Dos años de cárcel? Leyó con cuidado. Grimmjow había vendido tres sobres de Doncellas de Marte a Kuneda Ryo, alumna de la Preparatoria Central de Karakura. La chica había caído en shock. Tres días en coma y lavado de estómago; la droga era impura. Nunca dieron con el dealer principal, Nnoitra Jiruga. Se tipificó como intento de asesinato involuntario. Mmm. Pasó las hojas.

Increíblemente, Grimmjow estaba ahí por intercesión de Yamada Hanatarou. Otro sorbo de té. Hana era "otra" historia de las de su abuelo. Yamada y su hermano mayor, Rikichi, habían sido carne abusada de la calle, desde los 6 años. Un mal día, Rikichi murió a consecuencia de los golpes recibidos, tratando de defender a su hermano menor. El doctor Kuchiki Ginrei se topó con la historia en un callejón y se llevó a Hana a la clínica, dejándolo después en una casa de crianza, pero siempre bajo su atenta vigilancia..

Hanatarou demostró que el análisis de Ginrei sobre el valor de las personas era eficiente y el chico logró salir adelante, pese a sus traumáticos antecedentes.

Un mucho por gratitud y otro, por ayudar a los que habían pasado por situaciones parecidas a las que él viviera, Hana comenzó a estudiar enfermería siquiatrica. No aspiraba a ser de la clase de héroes que Urahara o Hirako representaban, pero sabía bien que un enfemero siempre da ayuda de primera mano y es en ese sentido en el que son tan importantes.

Una vez, cada tres meses, visitaba la prisión local, buscando chicos en problemas, como él lo había sido. Difícilmente Jeaggerjaques parecía un gatito abandonado, pero esa fue la impresión que Hanatarou tuvo de Grimmjow; la de una fiera de circo, injustamente apresada. Con su característica y simpatica terquedad, moviendo y presionando aquí y allá –sobre todo a Unohana san- logró que lo mandaran a la clínica, a cumplir su condena.

Y ahora, volviendo al escritorio, Byakuya retornó a preguntarse qué hacer, sin quitar la vista de los versos

_No tienes que creerme_

_da igual_

_te quiero creer mío_

_así parezca que nada vale la pena:_

_sabes que eso es falso,_

_La vale porque_

_tú_

_existes_

_porque no eres imperfecto_

_ni siquiera un poco_

_Raya tu belleza en lo lunar_

_abismal_

_terrible_

_Laberinto de acero frí__o, tus ojos_

_polo a polo, hielo cálido_

_tu piel entera_

_Me atrevo _

_porque sé a la_

_perfección_

_que no te dignarás_

_mirarme:_

_que soy mero polvo_

_mierda, nada_

_No importa_

_Amo igual la luz lunar y no la tengo_

_eso no disminuye_

_su maldita belleza_

_Ve_

_provoca en mí, _

_mas…_

La mente de Byakuya se partió en trozos. El amante de la poesía se sintió sorprendido frente a los versos de estructura libre y la correntada de sentimiento que fluía del texto. El analista revisó y encontró admiración enorme por el amado en el escritor, y resignación al no poder poseerlo. El ser humano tembló, confundido, pasmado ante el sentir que estaba produciendo en otro y que el otro, le estaba produciendo.

Sin querer, acarició con el índice el borde del rostro, en la foto de frente y de perfil del expediente.

Retuvo el suspiro. Sentir fuertes brazos a su alrededor y dejarse ir. Dejarse ir, olvidarse de toda responsabilidad por instantes, tan solo… se dejó sumergir en lo que sentía

-¿Soñando, Byakuya-bo? ¿O aterrizando sueños?

Kuchiki saltó, al reconocer la voz. Kitsune Gin se limitó a sonreír.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Podríamos hacer filosofías todo el día, Mayuri-san

Un "mphg". Kurotsuchi nunca reía más allá del gruñido; las cicatrices en sus mejillas bajo la máscara se lo impedían, de modo que Szayel podía suponer que el científico se estaba carcajeando. Movió el caballo. Jaque al rey. La risa enferma de Szayel, subiéndose los anteojos y mirándolo fijo, los cabellos rosados cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, la otra mano acariciando suavemente su propia entrepierna

-Y estarías equivocado, Aporro. Predigo que la personalidad directora será lo que menos esperan

-¿En verdad? ¿Y por qué no se los dices?

-No sería interesante… es mejor dejar que sus mentecitas avancen por sí mismas hacia la perfección

-Tsk, Mayuri-san, pero qué es lo que crees?

Kurotsuchi miró a Szayel y luego, al tablero ¿Cómo no podía ver una solución tan obvia?

-Vayamos a los orígenes, mi querido alumno…

-¿El caso de Eva?

-Ajá

-Ya entiendo; Evelina

-Precisamente. Estamos hablando de una tercera, de la personalidad directora, la verdadera. Y ya ha dado señales claras; le gustan la misma clase de personas

Szayel recordó el parecido físico entre Uryuu y Rukia. Movió otra pieza

-Mayuri… entonces piensas…

-¿Qué hay gato encerrado? Siempre lo he creído, querido. La fractura es eso, una herida, una defensa. Están perdiendo de vista el bosque por ver los árboles. Si buscan la razón inicial de la fractura, hallarán el rasgo común en los gemelos y podrán curar a Kurosaki-kun… jaque mate

Szayel miró el tablero, incrédulo ¡No era posible! Se había estado tocando a si mismo toda la partida para distraer a Mayuri; el exmédico estaba imposibilitado de tener sexo, en cualquier sentido, debido a las cicatrices del incendio. Szayel era su única y morbosa fuente de placer y éste hacía cosas lo más retorcidas posibles, con tal de obtener lo único que le interesaba del otro, sus conocimientos sobre la mente humana… y entonces, el ruido en la puerta le hizo comprender la sonrisa del médico.

Lo que seguía era la rutina de control del Nido de Gusanos. Mayuri no podía moverse de su silla de ruedas, pero Szayel sí… y no era nada fiable. Grimmjow le señaló con la frente el enrejado y Szayel se paró frente a éste, deslizando las manos por las mangas sin fin de la camisa de sujeción. Renji soltó todas las hebillas y broches para poder cerrarlos, a continuación. Grimmjow lo sujetó de los hombros y Renji lo ató, hábilmente.

Con calma y sin conversar mucho con los enfermos, Hanatarou les tomó la presión y fue cuando advirtió un error garrafal; se había dejado las dos inyecciones en la entrada.

-Diablos, Hanatarou teme!

-Puedo cruzar bien por el Pabellon de Mujeres, Grimmjow

-Como si fueran un dulce, las pollitas

Renji negó con la cabeza

-Ve con él, Grimmjow

Szayel intervino

-Sí… déjennos solos… qué puedo hacer atado como estoy? Y Mayuri-san apenas si puede moverse…

Renji les guiñó un ojo, mandándolos por los meds. Más tardaron ellos en alejarse que Szayel en comenzar con lo mismo

-Eres hermoso, Abarai-kun. Pareces un dios de la muerte…

Renji ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer; seguirle la corriente de la forma más amable posible y sin demostrar miedo

-Claro, Szay

-¿No te gustaría besarme?

-No es legal

-¿Por qué no lo haces ahora que estoy atado y a tu merced?

-Creo que no soy tu tipo

-¿Y yo? ¿Soy tu tipo?

Una risa leve de Renji. La voz, suplicante, de Szayel

-No sabes cómo sueño contigo, Renji…

El pelirrojo se mordió la lengua. Sabía que tenía que continuar el diálogo, que no podía permitir que el otro lo callara, así no fuera coherente

-¿En verdad?

Eso era lo que Szayel esperaba; la licencia para hablar, para decir lo que se le viniera en gana, para disfrutar del acoso que hacía sobre Renji, utilizando la excusa de la enfermedad mental. Su morbosa inteligencia ya había advertido que le atraía al pelirrojo y no poco

-Pienso en ti, antes de que vengas, todos los días. Me toco por las noches, sabes? Paso las manos por mi cuello, me acaricio los pezones… lo hago con los dedos mojados, soñando que es tu lengua y llego a mi ombligo…

-Uhm… y Mayuri qué te dice?

Szayel pestañeó. Tenía que romper con esa indiferencia, tenía que conseguirlo. Probó en otro sentido

-Se ríe de mi. Dice que alguien como tu jamás le hará caso a un loco como yo…

La sonrisa compasiva de Renji

-Vamos, Szayel, los dos sabemos que no estás… tan mal. Podrías salir adelante si quisieras

-¡Ah! ¡Esa es la frase clave, mi querido Renji! "Si quisiera"… pero sabes? Me gusta ser así; me gusta creer en lo que creo y sentir lo que siento; no hay nadie tan hermoso como yo ni tan interesado en llegar a lo perfecto…

Renji negó con la cabeza, sentado en el pequeño banco

-Me temo que carezco del mismo nivel de inteligencia, Szay. Para mí, la perfección está en una tarde con mis amigos, una ronda de sake y las risas de los demás. Soy alguien demasiado simple, como para andar buscando "lo perfecto"

-Por eso me enloqueces… adoro tu simplicidad

-Seh…

-Y… ya viste cómo me tienes?

La erección de Szayel era mas que notoria, bajo su ropa. Renji tragó saliva, fingiendo indiferencia. Demasiadas veces, en otras revisiones, lo había visto desnudo, el cuerpo lánguido y apenas musculoso, casi femenino; la fina piel, el suave vello que la cubría, enteramente, como si fuese un durazno y el perfume a limpio que lo rodeaba. Esas veces le estaban haciendo efecto.

Se sacudió la imagen de la cabeza; sabía que no debía distraerse.

Comprendió su error cuando Szay lo apresó en un segundo contra la pared, volviendo la camisa de dentro afuera y atando a Renji con ésta ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Con verdadero terror, Renji miró la llave de las hebillas de la camisa, en las manos de Mayuri, los ojos fijos, la sonrisa congelada en la máscara

-Te gusto ¿Verdad? Sin importar lo que digas… – La voz fue sensual, oscura. Sin esperar respuesta, el loco pelirrosa besó a Renji y bajó sus pantalones en el mismo momento, metiendo su mano en la ropa interior del atado enfermero, quien no había tenido tiempo siquiera de gritar. Trató de zafarse y alcanzar el botón de alarma y Szayel lo tiró de un puntapié. Intentó gritar y fue callado por la boca de Szayel. Este se quitó la ropa en un instante y escupió sobre el pene ya erecto de Renji, sentándose sobre él, salvajemente.

Para Renji, dolió dos segundos. Al tercero, comenzó a ser delicioso y en los siguientes instantes, se sintió totalmente ebrio de la boca y las manos de Aporro, de sus nalgas envolviéndolo y presionándolo entre ellas y de su propia pelvis, moviéndose contra él…

Gritos y golpes y la repentina ausencia y su orgasmo salpicando todo y la risa demente de Szayel, mirándolo derretirse, sujeto por Grimmjow y las manos del loco sobre su propio pene, masturbándose frenéticamente, pulsando, chorreando semen sobre el piso, jadeando y riéndose, sin dejar de tocarse a si mismo frente a los tres enfermeros, dos aterrados y uno casi inconsciente por el recién pasado clímax.

Hanatarou no lo pensó dos veces; tocó la alarma y sin vacilar, hundió la aguja en el cuello de Szayel, quien se derrumbó como un bulto, gimiendo aún.

En el rincón, un siniestro Mayuri se limitaba a observar, sonriendo dulcemente. Todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryuuken terminó de revisar todo el tejido; afortunadamente, el glande no había sufrido fracturas y Renji no necesitaba cirugía. Terminó de fijar los vendajes y el largo y flexible tubo. Se volvió hacia Unohana

-Requerirá de la prótesis de neopreno unos días… pero se recuperará. Podrán retirarle la sonda esta tarde. Ahora, en cuanto a …

-Lo cambiaremos de ronda, Ishida san

Ryuuken frunció el ceño. Habló libremente, aprovechando la profunda inconsciencia de Renji.

-Unohana, no voy a meterme en los manejos de tu clínica. Pero los chicos deberían estar mejor protegidos. O al menos, saber defenderse mejor. De haber sido Hanatarou…

La médica suspiró, el semblante grabado por la culpa

-No tengo idea de qué hizo a Renji bajar la guardia

-Yo sí- la interrumpió un igualmente molesto Kuchiki- Renji tiene demasiado tiempo en el Nido de Gusanos. Szayel lo estuvo estudiando y encontró algún punto débil en él…y por eso pudo atacarlo

Unohana asintió.

-Bien, hay otros dos candidatos para el Nido de Gusanos: la verdad es que a Renji le quedaban sólo dos semanas de práctica y por eso no lo había cambiado. No le vi el caso

y habría sido necesario entrenar a otro

Kuchiki suspiró

-De todas formas, habrá que hacerlo, Unohana y, por cierto –la tomó de los hombros, cosa rara en él- no te atormentes más de lo necesario. Todos cometemos errores…

Unohana se frotó los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

(Había logrado escapar. Pero no quería. Esos momentos atado, perdido en sus brazos, en su boca, lo habían hecho sentir más vivo que nunca. La piel que adoraba –que ahora, sabía que adoraba- el calor, la sumisión el pánico. Entonces comprendió. No le temía. Temía a perderlo. Quería sentir su piel, entera, todo el tiempo. Y sabía que no era posible, que Szay estaba loco, que hacía esto con él de forma animal, por mero morbo, por satisfacer un instinto, no porque Renji fuera alguien para él. Ni siquiera, algo. En su sueño y sin poder evitarlo, lloró)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Agradezco profundamente su lectura y reviews. Me desvié un poco de la pareja central porque necesito construír bien la siguiente parte. Al final, han salido más capis de lo que esperaba...

Namasté  
FA.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Denso, aburrido, lento, pero necesario. Otra escena de horror, pero no es un lemmon. Un poco de trasfondo. Abuso del verbo "había" totalmente adrede.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Capítulo 10; Diarios

BITACORA DEL CAPITAN…

Shinji se frotó los ojos, cansado y se dirigió al micrófono

"_Desde nuestra última discusión, han pasado ya seis meses. Ha sido difícil para los gemelos Kurosaki. Decidimos llamarlos así y tratarlos como identidades gemelares. Pienso que es mas confuso, pero son ideas de nuestro líder, Kuchiki taichou ¡Qué se le va a hacer! _

_Al principio, costó trabajo que Uryuu y Rukia se adaptaran. En el primer caso, sólo se trataba de la territorialidad normal y del manejo de dos chiquillos, una posesiva y el otro, neurótico al extremo_.

_Mashiro__u y sus técnicas con los niños nos ayudaron de maravilla. No se puede decir que sean amigos ahora, pero al menos, ya no quieren sacarse los ojos al primer intento, cuando se ven. Han surgido algunos otros pequeños problemas; hay que mantener bien nutrido a Ichigo, hay que cuidar que no se agote demasiado, que sus estudios y calificaciones se sostengan y demás. Al mismo tiempo, debe tener vida social, seguir en el equipo de futbol y de kendo y de paso, satisfacer a sus dos novios._

_Shirosaki y Uryuu andan como en las nubes, cada vez que se ven. Eso es en parte porque tienen más tiempo de conocerse y porque antes, estaban limitados a la clandestinidad. No como ahora en que tienen tres dias de la semana prácticamente para ellos solos. Más allá de dedicarse extensamente a tener sexo, también hacen otras cosas, como pasear, ponerse al día en las lecciones de la escuela, ir al cine y todas esas "adorables estupideces adolescentes". La frase, por cierto, es de Kisuke y no mía. _

_Gran parte de las neurosis de Uryuu han disminuído gracias al apoyo que ahora tiene de parte de Ryuuken, su padre. Ignoro en qué y cómo vá eso; me negué a meterme en ese análisis para no distraerme de nuestra búsqueda central y quien está controlando sus esquemas es Kuchiki. _

_Shirosaki, pese a todo, insiste en que matará a Ichigo en cuanto pueda. Es como si no entendiera que, si lo asesina, ambos morirán. Es Uryuu quien lo contiene y lo convence de que las cosas podrán salir bien al final, sin que nadie salga lastimado. Claro que le está mintiendo, pero el gemelo albino parece creerle; a Ishida le debemos que Shirosaki aceptara las sesiones de hipnosis que Mayuri sugirió. _

_Estoy en desacuerdo; la hipnosis es una técnica de autosugstión y Shirosaki no nos ha dado muchas pistas. Por otra parte ¿A qué sacar el subconsciente a la superficie con un método que ha probado ser inútil, cuando este puede salir por sí mismo? _

_Ichigo y Rukia, en cambio, son una pareja un poco más normal, si así pudiera decirse. Ella no lo ve como a un don de los dioses –Uryuu adora a Shirosaki, en cambio- sino_ _como a su legítimo novio y en consecuencia, le exige todo lo que una adolescente normal pide; que la lleve a pasear, a bailar, al cine, etcétera. Ir con los demás amigos a la playa y dormir con él, son cosas nuevas. Mashiro dice que no está tan segura de su relación sexual. Parece más bien competencia con Uryuu, que verdadero deseo entre ambos. Ichigo reacciona como todo adolescente; hormonalmente y … ya. De pronto, tiene la ventaja –que no todos los chicos de su edad tienen- de tener sexo, de forma fija, con la misma persona. E, igual que un niño pequeño, reacciona de la misma forma; a un bebé de tres meses, le das su biberón, se lo toma… y se duerme después, felizmente, sin importarle nada más. _

_La escuela, sus amigos, los demás etcéteras, se han podido manejar bastante bien: decidimos NO mantenerlos en secreto, sino hacerles vivir como dos personas, como un par de siameses. Después del choque inicial, sus amigos han cooperado bastante, aunque algunos se sienten desconcertados frente a un Shirosaki homosexual, pero –en palabras de Mashiro- "igualmente macho"._

_Hay otro problema que, afortunadamente, estamos resolviendo ya. Era una monserga revisar el cubo-chip de filmación de todos los días. Urahara inventó eso, principalmente para encontrar dos cosas, patrones y discrepancias en el patrón. Sabemos que la fractura de la personalidad es una línea muy, muy fina, que sólo descubriremos mediante análisis constante._

_Por supuesto, no podemos tenerlos en una caja de análisis todo el día ni todo el tiempo y revisar las filmaciones y grabaciones se convirtió pronto en algo imposible. Urahara diseñó un programa __para ello. Lo ha llamado Bankai. Nos permite saber cuando algo anda saliéndose de lo normal… sin que tengamos que checar cada noche de los chicos juntos, lo cual ya estaba haciéndose molesto…_ "

Alguien entró a la oficina, dando de saltos, a sus espaldas

-¿Tiene usted problemas de homosexualidad reprimida? ¿Sonambulismo histérico? ¿Neurosis intestinal? ¡Pare de sufrir! – gritó Urahara, arrebatándole el micrófono a Shinji

-¡Lárgate, Kisuke!

La risa fresca del médico, bajo sus desordenadas mechas rubias

-Hirako taichou, te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio…

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo

-Y no creo que avancemos en nada más. Sólo hemos conseguido equilibrar el comportamiento de las dos personalidades. La grabación nos dará material para una novela y chance un óscar, si vendemos los derechos para que se filme. La investigación nos bañará en la envidia más negra, de parte de todos nuestros, ehjem, apreciables colegas médicos. La continuación, que Kuchiki nos destine a limpiar los pasillos de la clínica…

Hirako Shinji miró las gráficas que Urahara llevaba en las manos

-Supongo que el Bankai te dio esos resultados, neh?

-Supones bien. De hecho, ya no se puede encontrar fractura de ninguna clase. Estamos hablando de dos personas distintas. No quiero decirte que hemos fracasado, pero casi es eso, querido taichou. Son felices, están medianamente sanos y bastante mejor adaptados que mucha gente. Si sus relaciones personales continúan como hasta ahora, podríamos dar veinte años de duración al experimento, calculo y nada cambiaría…

Shinji suspiró, desesperado. Sabía que Urahara estaba en lo cierto. Seguirle la corriente a un loco, sólo garantiza que éste se vuelva más loco, no que aterrice en la realidad y, al darles todos los elementos para poder desarrollar una vida casi normal, eso era lo único que habían conseguido

-Iré a ver a Kaname…

Urahara sonrió

-No vayas solo. Este chico, el nuevo, Hisagii… que te acompañe. Desde los últimos acontecimientos, Kuchiki ordenó que nadie entrara solo al Nido de Gusanos

-Tousen taichou está ciego, Kisuke

-Eso no le quita haber sido un boina verde. De paso, todavía cree que eres uno de los capitanes a los que traicionó… por eso te decimos "Hirako taichou". Si se repite lo ocurrido a Abarai, te aseguro que Kuchiki te castrará personalmente

Shinji sonrió. Como si en ese momento le interesara gran cosa. Curioso. Desinterés sexual; principios de depresión… alguna vez, con un carajo dejarían de analizarse a sí mismos, todo el tiempo y limitarse meramente a SER? Cambió el tema, para romper con su propio esquema

-¿Qué harás, el fin de semana?

-Viene Yourichi. Me propongo darme un atracón de ella en la cama y no pensar para nada en los gemelos Kurosaki. Después de todo, ellos harán lo mismo ¿Por qué habría yo de permanecer casto? ¿Acaso parezco Kuchiki Byakuya?

Los dos soltaron la carcajada… risa que fue interrumpida por la llegada del aludido. Shinji se adelantó

-Ohayou, jefe… se te ofrece algo?

Kuchiki extendió unos papeles

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Szayel?

Un silencio de muerte descendió sobre el equipo.

-Ya veo –continuó Byakuya- quiero que revisen esto…

Shinji leyó los papeles, mostrándoselos a Urahara

-¿Terapia de choque?

-Pero no como creen

-Jefe, no es un poco arriesgado?

-En su estado, no creo que nada más pueda serlo. Y éste no es un asilo, Kisuke, por más que Szayel sea buena víctima para tus investigaciones…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Lo echarás?

-Si la terapia de choque no funciona, turnaré el asunto a sus familiares y el Nido de Gusanos dejará de llamarse así…

-Pero Kuchiki san..!

La mirada de Byakuya fue perfecta, helada

-Esto, es una clínica, Kisuke. No podemos ayudar a Szayel. Tampoco podemos remediar lo que hizo, sin cooperación de su parte… una que no podemos tener ni esperar. Entiendo que es un excelente sujeto de investigación para tu tesis doctoral y no me importa si la universidad está pagando todos sus costos. No lo quiero aquí. De modo que verás la manera de que o progresa o se vaya. O ¿Se te olvida que eres siquiatra? Creo que LOS TRES hicimos un juramento en ese sentido, algo sobre ayudar y curar, neh?

Tanto Urahara como Hirako se quedaron helados. Kuchiki asintió, dando por hecho que le habían entendido y dio media vuelta, para salir de la oficina. Repentinamente dijo

-Sobre sus especulaciones sobre mi… estado personal. No son su asunto. Guárdenselas.

Esta vez, al desaparecer, los dos practicantes mantuvieron el silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El encuentro no resultaba ser inesperado; para Grimmjow, esos tres meses, trabajando firme, con la gente más rara que jamás había visto, no dejaron de marcar su vida.

Para Renji, tenían otro significado; de no ser por Grimmjow y sus fuerzas descomunales, él simplemente no estaría ahí.

El cantinero se acercó a los tres; Renji ordenó

-Dos cervezas

-Tres- interrumpió Hanatarou

-Dos cervezas y una limonada para el niño- aclaró Grimmjow. Los dos mayores se rieron mientras Hana fruncía el ceño

-¡Hey! ¡No es justo! Yo ya bebía desde antes que ustedes lo hicieran!

-Y entonces y ahora, era ilegal, mocoso!- apuntó Grimmjow, despeinándolo, frente a la risa de Renji.

Los tres brindaron por el gusto de verse de nuevo, por estar vivos y cuando las risas terminaron, Renji fue al grano

-Ya esta bueno, Hana ¿Para qué nos buscaste?

Grimmjow pensó por momentos que nunca había visto a Yamada serio. Quizá por eso la experiencia resultó escalofriante. Sacó un sobre y se lo dio a Grimmjow

-Obaa san está… ha estado bastante enferma, Grimmy. Quiere saber si… harás algo al respecto, sobre lo que hablaron la última vez o si "tendrá que venir personalmente a patearte el trasero y quitarte lo cobarde" para que lo hagas. Eso dijo que te dijera. Dijo que leyeras lo que hay ahí y que no se te ocurriera buscarla, si no ibas a tomar medidas…

Grimmjow tragó saliva. Kitsune Gin lo había amenazado en todas las formas posibles; o regresaba a la escuela de Arte o, literalmente, lo mataría. Después de todo, estaba interna en una clínica siquiátrica, lo que haría dudar de su salud mental... e impediría que la mandaran a la cárcel. Con todo, Grimmjow no temía a esa amenaza, sino a lo que vendría escrito en el sobre y no se atrevía a leer; una carta que él y Kitsune se habían puesto a escribir y a pulir cuidadosamente, la última noche que Grimmjow había estado en la clínica y que éste, no se atreviera a entregar. Hana siguió hablando, mientras sonreía

-Ya la conoces; siempre anda invocando el apocalipsis y gruñendo. No te pido que hagas caso a sus amenazas… de todas formas, no le queda mucho tiempo, su implante ha durado más de diez años. Pero…tal vez deberías hacerle caso. De lo de la escuela, neh? No de lo otro…

Grimmjow miró al piso y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Maldita anciana, demasiado viva, demasiado necia, incapaz de detenerse en vivir, hasta no quedar estrellada. Casi podía oír su risa de loca. Ella no habría dudado, no le habría importado el rechazo. Ella le habría dicho la verdad a Byakuya… cosa que él no se atrevía a hacer.

-Vaya… nos ponemos misteriosos, Grimmy-kun? –Renji se permitió sonreír

-No es tu asunto, Rojo

-Tienes razón –dio un trago a su tarro- en tu lugar, yo no le daría la carta de Kitsune –Hana y Grimmjow lo miraron- yo entraría directo a su oficina, lo treparía en mi hombro como si fuese un cordero y me lo llevaría de ahí, antes de que llegaran los demás chicos de Seguridad. Luego, le avisaría a Uraha… a sus empleados que se olvidaran de su jefe por un tiempo, para que no me acusaran de secuestro. Y después, me lo llevaría a la cabaña que tengo frente a la playa, ahí donde está mi taller de escultura y le haría el amor hasta que no pudiera pararse…

Grimmjow levantó una nerviosa ceja. "Me lo llevaría"? ¿Masculino? ¿Qué tanto sabía Renji? Este soltó la risa y palmeó la espalda del peliazul

-Hey, no es para que te asustes… y a mí, Hanatarou, qué chismes me traes?

La voz de Hana fue dulce, suave, como siempre.

-Mayuri ha muerto –esperó unos segundos- sí, Renji-kun. Él lo mató…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La mirada amarilla tras la máscara, fija en la pantalla, parecía sonreír. La voz mantuvo su tono, todo el tiempo

_No fue sencillo. Tuve que convencerlo, poco a poco; Aporro quería lo único que le importa obtener de los demás, mis conocimientos. Si le daba a entender que me sentía atraído por él y que, cada vez que se tocara a si mismo o expresara algo sexual, yo le daría un trozo más, lo traería poco a poco a este estado. _

_Y, por supuesto, noté que se fijaba en Abarai desde el primer momento que llegó a hacer su práctica médica. Abarai no me convenía, pero podría utilizarlo; si Szayel estaba interesado en él, se esforzaría en mejorar, en salir adelante, en curarse. Y yo lo necesitaba enfermo. De ese modo, cuando hiciera lo que hizo, lo separarían de Abarai. De ese modo, al hacerle lo que le hizo a Renji, terminaría con todas sus esperanzas de curarse. Y la desesperación resultante, haría que me asesinara… cosa que yo no podría lograr por mí mismo, atado como estoy al respirador mecánico y a la silla de ruedas, desde el incendio__ –pareció sonreír- el suicidio es la última libertad que se le puede conceder a un ser humano enfermo y en mi estado, tanto físico como mental, Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_Y me has privado de él, en la misma espera de Szayel, obtener algo en claro de mis conocimientos. Si, los dos sabemos que Aporro tenía cura y esperanza… pero yo no. _

_Por tanto, utilicé su locura para que me asesinara y, en ese estado, no pueden culparlo de mi muerte. Ni a ti. Y yo seré libre. _

_Eso sí, quizá Szayel nunca se recupere… pero no importará. Con lo que le hizo a Renji, su última esperanza se ha perdido y con suerte, se dará muerte a sí mismo. El único afectado por todo será Abarai Renji… y él se irá de aquí, pronto. Se hará de una vida normal y se olvidará de todo esto. Genial ¿Verdad? _

_Ah, por cierto, sobre los gemelos Kurosaki; rompe su estabilidad. Si la mantienes, las entidades no madurarán ni harán ningún cambio. No necesitarán concretarse ni evolucionar a una sola. Tu experimento no servirá de nada si no añades variables controladas…y las propuestas de Urahara, de una vida tranquila, están demasiado vigiladas. Así, Shirosaki dejará de querer matar a Ichigo y viceversa y nunca sabrás por qué ocurrió esto… y la porfiria se los llevará primero. _

_No pienses lógicamente, la lógica engendra monstruos y pudiera ser que sean éstos, los que están sanos. __Por último, no me disculpo con Szayel, por haberlo utilizado; él cree que nuestra búsqueda debe ser perfecta. Eso es una estupidez. Si la ciencia fuera una herramienta perfecta, no tendríamos el maravilloso margen de equivocarnos para volver a hacer las cosas. Todo, sería muy aburrido…neh?_

Kuchiki controló cuidadosamente la ira. Dos inyecciones y un choque eléctrico y Szayel aún estaba delirando, las sujeciones fijas, los dedos ensangrentados y el bozal puesto.

Había matado a Mayuri a dentelladas.

Byakuya recorrió la grabación de seguridad. Un Szayel tirado en su camastro, llorando en voz baja: el desorden por la reciente pelea aún notorio. Acababan de llevarse a Renji

_-Fue tu culpa, Mayuri san… siempre fué tu culpa_

_-Sí_

_-Y así lo dices… con tanta calma?_

Un asentimiento

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Nunca dejarán a Renji acercarse a ti, de nuevo_

_Un salto del joven científico y la sorpresa pintada en su rostro_

_-Pero… tu sabías…_

_-Sí_

_-Entonces..?_

Una pequeña risa maniática

_-Eres un pobre demente, Szayel Aporro, una escoria, una basura. Profanaste más de cincuenta cuerpos de seres humanos, los convertiste en COSAS… tu hermano te violó y abusó de ti desde pequeño y sabes por que lo hizo? ¿Sabes por qué Yilfordt lo hizo? Porque eres un marica feminoide, incapaz de nada, mas que de pretender que la ciencia te interesa, porque eres una COSA, un CADAVER PRECIOSO, alguien de quien vale la pena abusar y no lo que te han hecho creer… tus conocimientos no sirven para nada… Urahara te tiene aquí sólo por morbo; eres un estorbo para Kuchiki, tus padres te repudian y Abarai… -_la risa de Mayuri_- Abarai NUNCA MAS QUERRÁ SABER DE TI…_

Szayel miró todo rojo. Luego, no miró nada. En el pequeño escenario, la lente de la cámara quedó salpicada de sangre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La voz de Hanatarou permaneció increíblemente dulce. Lo que decía, no

-Szayel… intentó suicidarse después de eso. Lo ha tratado unas diez ocasiones, en estos últimos meses. Kuchiki sama no tolera más la situación y ha solicitado a su familia que se lo lleve, pese a que Aizen san, el abogado de su familia, insiste en los derechos de Szay…

Renji tragó saliva. No quería pensar. Ni siquiera se trataba de las lesiones físicas, las cuales ya estaban curadas desde hacía mucho tiempo, no. Era la pérdida de la confianza; él había creído que Szayel podía salir adelante, podía curarse, que todo era cuestión sólo de tiempo y paciencia.

Había aprendido, en su especialidad, medicina deportiva, que un desgarre en un tendón era tan doloroso o más que un desgarre del alma y que, pese a que el segundo no se veía, necesitaba de los mismos elementos para curarse; tiempo, paciencia, medicina y la fisioterapia adecuada.

Durante meses se vió atormentado por la visión de un Szayel demente y por el dolor-placer que el contacto con él le había producido. Kuchiki personalmente había dirigido su terapia, demostrando un lado totalmente opuesto a su característico témpano de hielo, llevándolo de la mano por aquel laberinto oscuro, hasta que Renji había vuelto a la luz.

Se había fiado de su entrenamiento médico y científico tanto como de su intuición y en el momento del ataque, toda su confianza se había derrumbado. No había visto la realidad; había querido ver que Szayel también lo apreciaba o al menos, también creía en lo mismo. Y no había resultado ser así.

De pronto, se aparecía Hanatarou para decirle que sí, que había tenido razón, que Szayel había intentado matarse en un reflejo de culpa, por haberlo herido. Y un verdadero demente, no siente la menor culpa por lo que hace, no tiene prerrogativas morales, ya que no tiene consciencia de lo que está haciendo.

Renji sintió que se le movía el piso. Hanatarou siguió hablando

-Urahara san… él cree que tu puedes ayudarlo. Claro, si quieres…

Grimmjow casi alzó de la camiseta a Hana ¿Cómo ese loco de Urahara se atrevía a proponerle eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a utilizar al chico para enviarle el mensaje a Renji?

Este dejó su tarro en la mesa y miró a todos lados y a ninguna parte, pensando. Grimmjow frunció el ceño, mirando a Hana como si quisiera atravesarlo: el chico se encogió de hombros. Sólo estaba cumpliendo con un encargo. Y esperaba, de corazón, poder ayudar y eso, Jeaggerjaques lo sabía, que nunca habría mala intención en algo que Hanatarou hiciera.

-No creo ser capaz, la verdad, Hana

Yamada asintió

-Está bien, Renji. Créeme que te entiendo, Yo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estará Szayel en la clínica, Hana? –lo interrumpió Renji. Hana guardó el tono de esperanza

-Un par de días. Kuchiki san ya ha comenzado los trámites de traslado…

Por primera vez en meses, Renji sintió que debería hacer algo. Ya. Inmediatamente.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Debería poner un disclaimer diciendo "todo parecido con la realidad o con personas reales, es mera coincidencia" o algo así. Los gemelos, en el siguiente capi. Y toda la historia secundaria quedará en eso, hasta casi el final. Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. FantasmaAlineal


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 11; Primera Fractura

_Música; "Always", Blink 182_.

http : // www .you tube .com / watch ? v = uU DC Ez f P x w 4

"La imposibilidad de reducir el error en la posición, sin incrementar el error en el momento"

_(Principio de Incertidumbre de Heisenberg, aplicado a la Física y posteriormente, por Shannon, a la informática_)

-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Revisó dos veces. Tres. Irrefutable.

Quebró la tira de plástico y la tiró al basurero, las manos firmes. No podía, no DEBÍA, ser…

¿Ahogar el grito o el llanto? No había caso ¿Declararse ganadora? Era posible. Después de todo, ella misma había mencionado lo innombrable; su capacidad de competir con un hombre en algo en lo que uno no tendría la menor de las oportunidades.

Y ahora, semejante vaticinio se había cumplido. Ahora, con esa ventaja en sus manos, se sentía más aterrada que cuando le dijeran que su novio podía morir de porfiria o cuando había conocido a Ishida… o a Shirosaki.

Sólo estaba segura de dos cosas, en ese momento; no quería tener al bebé y no tenía idea de cómo decírselo a Ichigo.

Lloró hasta el amanecer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Byakuya se notaba disgustado, la expresión infinitamente más fría que de costumbre, si cabía. No se trataba sólo de la falla de un químico hormonal que debía haber evitado eso; era también la irresponsabilidad de los chicos, su edad, su incapacidad para ser padres, todas las formas posibles de su adolescencia.

Estaban presentes los tres; Shirosaki, Uryuu y Rukia, cuando habló con ellos. Eso, porque Ichigo se había enterado previamente y el susto de saber lo ocurrido le produjo un leve desvanecimiento… que concluyó en Shirosaki.

El rostro de Ishida atravesó por una mezcla de sentimientos; azoro, alegría y… pánico. Irónicamente, el más visceral de todos ellos, Shirosaki, tomó la mano de Uryu, la besó y, poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de Rukia, preguntó

-Está seguro, Byakuya-sama?

-Totalmente

La reacción de los dos chicos fue lo más cercana a lo extraño posible. Abrazaron a Rukia, llenos de alegría

-¡Qué bien!

-¡Genial, felicidades!

-¡Me harás papá a mi también!

-¡Me has hecho tío, malvada!

Rukia se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas. No podía decírselos, no ahora y trató de que su hermano la comprendiera con la mirada. Byakuya lo entendió y se quedó callado. Los chicos pensaron que ella estaba tan feliz como ellos. Casualmente –o no tan casualmente- Urahara y Shinji estaban en la cámara Gessel… y aprovecharon para filmar todo.

-¿Crees que resultará? –preguntó el capitán Hirako. Sonrisa de Kisuke

-Añade incertidumbre a un experimento y sus condiciones cambiarán…

-¿Podremos controlarlo?

-De eso se trata, Hirako taichou. De que las cosas se salgan de control…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ishida Ryuuken dio un sorbo a su café, tratando de despejarse un poco: era sábado y había llevado de compras a Uryuu, toda la mañana. Y estaba harto de cositas de bebé, madejas de estambre de todos los colores posibles, ganchos y agujas de diferentes medidas, material suficiente para hacer tres futones y otras cosas que Uryuu había insistido en ser indispensables para la llegada del bebé. Toda la noche había estado planeando la forma de tener un empleo decente y mantenerse estudiando a la vez, pues pronto llegaría alguien más a la extraña familia y debía ser bien recibido.

Ryuuken no quería apagar su entusiasmo. No todavía. Esperaría a que el bebé les quitara el sueño, los primeros días y los matara de pánico, cuando no supieran qué hacer para callarlo o cómo cambiarlo o, más tarde, cómo educarlo y, en ese berenjenal, cómo hacer para que nunca faltara sopa en casa ni zapatitos ni, mas adelante, libros o la posibilidad de una vida decente.

La bandeja puesta sobre su mesa lo trajo a la realidad. Kurosaki Isshin. El otro culpable de toda esta situación

-Konnich…

-Isshin, por qué te gusta robarme la poca calma que queda de éste sábado?

-Hola para ti también, Ryuu-kun ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Como si no lo supieras –Ryuuken sacó los cigarrillos- llevé a Uryuu de compras. Cosas para el bebé…

-La bebé. Será niña

-Como quieras

-Tengo un sentido para estas cosas. Puedo apostarte lo que quieras, con los ojos cerrados…

-Puedes ahorrarte los rodeos y decirme a qué has venido

Isshin le quitó uno de los cigarrillos a Ryuuken y éste se preocupó de inmediato. Isshin solo fumaba en casos graves y por Kami, ya no podía pasar nada peor, neh?

-Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte

-Uryuu está bien, gracias. Rukia chan sigue… creciendo, por decir lo menos y en cuanto a tu hijo…

-Es sobre Risako

Ryuuken lo miró, por encima de los lentes, los helados ojos grises de repente llenos de curiosidad y puestos en guardia. Su tono de voz hizo que el ambiente bajara más aun la temperatura entre ambos

-Creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar de ELLA, Kurosaki

Isshin sonrió tristemente

-Carajo, Ryuuken, no habrá manera de que me perdones, verdad?

Ishida asintió

-Definitivamente, esta vez tienes razon. No creo que haya ni habrá manera de eso

Isshin sacó una carpeta

-Bueno, ya que al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, creo que es tiempo de que veas esto

Eran recortes de periódicos. La misma mujer desconocida en todas; no mas alta que la misma Risako ni muy hermosa. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro podía borrar todo defecto en ella.

Cruce a nado del Canal de la Mancha y del Golfo de las Californias. Cruce a nado entre el Yucatán y sus islas. Tres veces ganadora del cruce en el polo sur. Participante dos veces en la Dakar. Ascenso al Aconcagua; perdida por doce días. Dos campeonatos de surf; Ola Chilena y la Gran Oleada Australiana. Inumerables fotos con gente conocida y con gente desconocida.

Una de esas fotos, con Kuchiki Ginrei, ya en silla de ruedas; una mala caída de la motocicleta y su posterior internamiento, lo que había conducido a un descubrimiento importante. Endocarditis maligna; su corazón se detendría. Le quedaba un mes.

Otra foto. Con Risako. Con ISHIDA Risako. La joven madre seriamente enferma de lupus galopante, que había inscrito su corazón, en la lista para donadores. La desconocida, que, por su edad, ya no podría tener acceso a la lista. Y el entercamiento de Risako, en dejarle su corazón a la deportista precisamente y no a otra persona.

Huelga decir que, muchas de las competencias que Kitsune Gin ganara, después de la muerte de Risako-chan, fueron gracias al corazón de ella.

Ryuuken vió todo de colores frente a él, al diluírse en lágrimas su propia visión. Tragó saliva, despacio, calmando su corazón. Se secó los ojos, disimuladamente. Habló

-¿Podrías explicarme qué… clase de sadismo perverso..?

Isshin no lo dejó terminar

-Kitsune Gin-sama está muriendo, Ryuu-kun. Y quiere verte… desde hace mucho

Ryuuken negó con la cabeza y alzo las manos… y las volvió a bajar. No sabía qué decir. Isshin siguió hablando

-Desde que Risako-chan… bueno, desde entonces, Kitsune quiere darte las gracias

Ryuuken lo miró, asombrado

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

Isshin sonrió, con tristeza, soltando el humo del cigarrillo

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Quién puede saberlo?

-Ppero… como…

-Está internada en la clínica de los Kuchiki desde hace 10 años -señaló la carpeta- me gustaría que, de menos, lo pensaras. No le queda mucho tiempo.

Isshin tiró el cigarrillo. Ryuuken ni siquera se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó solo, mirando fijo la carpeta, sobre la mesa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Eso es. Mantener la tensión sobre los puntos es tan importante como mantenerla sobre una oración, Ishida-kun. Y la ropa de bebé es muy distinta de la de adulto: debe ser suave, acariciable, neh? –de pronto, la vieja cambió de tema- ¿Cómo está Shiro-kun?

Uryuu sonrió, involuntariamente, soltando el tejido.

-Está contento, pero también se preocupa, obaa san…

-Tendrán que ser muy responsables ahora, Ishida-kun

-Sí, Ryuu… papá también me lo ha dicho. Sé que no será fácil

La sonrisa de la anciana

-Bueno, los problemas suelen ser divertidos… cuando ya has salido de ellos. Recuerdo que una vez, en el desierto…

Uryuu la dejó hablar. Kitsune había vivido "horas extras", en sus propias palabras y no se había detenido en llenarlas de aventuras. Y aventureros, también dicho por ella. Se soltaba relatando algo, lo olvidaba a la mitad y despues, sonreía y seguía cosiendo o tejiendo, como si nada. Uryuu solía visitarla mientras el equipo de siquiatras revisaba a los gemelos. Kitsune extendió la labor; una pequeña colcha, llena de ovejitas de color azul y anaranjado. Uryuu frunció el ceño

-Y esos colores, obaa san?

-¿Estos espumines? Poner ovejitas blancas siempre, es algo aburrido, no te parece, Ishida kun? Además, son los colores de sus padres

Uryuu miró la colchita, entristecido súbitamente. Kitsune negó con la cabeza. Tsk.

-¿Aún lo quieres a él, Uryuu?

_¿"A él"?_

-¿De qué hablas, obaa-san?

-De Ichigo, por supuesto… aún lo quieres?

El color cambió en el rostro de Ishida, del rojo al blanco. Luego, pensó que se trataba de la demencia de la anciana. Sonrió, suspirando aliviado

-Obaa san… te estás equivocando. Yo al que quiero es a Shirosaki, no a Ichigo

La anciana rió en voz baja y siguió bordando

-Está bien, Uryuu. Si quieres creer eso, adelante –tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos- puedes engañarte todo lo que gustes –tosió, cascadamente- no creas que puedes engañar a ésta anciana. Seré vieja y estaré loca… pero no soy ninguna tonta… -le acarició la mejilla y Uryuu sintió que se le movía el piso…

¿Cómo ella podía saberlo?

Ahuyentó el pensamiento de su mente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenía rato haciéndole el amor, lento, hondo, como a Uryuu le gustaba. Shirosaki recorrió de nuevo la piel de su cuello, de sus hombros, mordiendo despacio. El moreno sonrió, los ojos cerrados, apretándolo más dentro de si. Shiro gimió, perdiéndose. Tan blanco, tan suave, tan bello. Tan perfecto…

No. No era así. Por desgracia, el bebé no era de Uryuu, era un absurdo pensar en eso. Y tendría un acceso muy limitado a él, una vez naciera. Conocía a la perra de Rukia perfectamente, la muy mustia.

Seguramente lo había hecho adrede, quedar embarazada de EL… y de él tambien, pensó Shiro. Como que el cuerpo era de AMBOS ¡Cómo le habría gustado tener algo así con Uryuu, algo que los uniera como Ichigo estaba unido ahora a Rukia! ¡Cuánto odiaba a Ichigo! Intentó despejar su mente ¡qué clase de pensamientos eran esos mientras le hacía el amor a Uryuu?

Éste, bajo él, se contraía alrededor de su sexo, llegando al orgasmo…

_(…Qué me pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? Uhmm… en qué momento se le ocurrió a Rukia que era buena hora para hacer el amor? ¡Qué bárbara! Le haré daño si sigue hundiéndome así en ella… qué violenta se ha vuelto con el embarazo que… qué rayos?_ _No puede ser… no es Rukia! ¿En qué momento cambiaron las cosas? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Uhmmm…Uryuu es tan angosto…y gmmmh… oh, Kami, estoy llegando_…)

El monitor de grabación no logró registrar el cambio en la esclerótica de Ichigo. Pero Shirosaki sí, y se aterró.

¿Qué carajos había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había sido posible que Ichigo tomara el control del cuerpo en ESE momento? Jadeando, constató que su orgasmo había terminado. Totalmente. Y ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello. Ichigo se lo había robado, había sido EL quien terminara dentro de Uryuu. Afortunadamente, éste parecía no haberse dado cuenta… hasta que se derrumbó sobre él, tocando su mejilla, estirándose bajo su cuerpo y dejándolo salir

-Ahmmm… qué delicia, Shiro-kun… Shiro? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

Shirosaki estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Ishida se puso los anteojos, alarmado. Tendría que inyectarle las enzimas de factor Beta o se desmayaría… aunque eso implicara el regreso de Ichigo. Antes de quedarse dormido, con la mirada llena de angustia, Shirosaki le suplicó

-…Llámalo. Llama a Urahara…

Uryuu saltó al teléfono

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shinji se esforzaba en olvidar sus tiempos como practicante, en el pabellón de Emergencias (1), cuando las peores heridas, los accidentes más horrendos y los partos inesperados solían llegar a las tres de la mañana, justo la hora en la que le hubiera gustado estar no dormido, sino bajo anestesia general y así, olvidarse del mundo. Lo volvió a recordar cuando sonó el vibrador de su busca

-Hirako… -contestó, ronco aún por el sueño y por mero reflejo.

La risa fresca de Urahara

-¡Capitán! ¡Hay novedades! ¡Suelta al chico que acabas de coger y preséntate inmediatamente a la Sala de Observación!

-Maldito Kisuke… y no estoy con nadie!

-Claro, claro… yo sabía bien que me serías fiel hasta la eternidad. Te esperamos. Y me refiero a Kuchiki SAMA, neh? Más vale que te apresures

-¿Qué diablos pasó?

Hirako casi pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Urahara

-Algo grandioso… una fractura perfecta…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La diferencia temporal era muy molesta, pero Urahara, con su inventiva de siempre, había encontrado un método, rayano en la tortura medieval, para poder hablar con los gemelos, casi al mismo tiempo, usando a la vez la cámara de video.

A Ichigo –o a su cuerpo- se le insertaba en el brazo izquierdo, un vial directo para añadir sangre normal. Y, en la sonda Hickman del pecho, se le conectaba a una bolsa de factor Beta. Cuando la sangre normal entraba en su cuerpo, las enzimas de la porfiria aumentaban…y aparecía Shirosaki. Si se abría la Hickman y se cerraba el tubo de sangre, el factor beta equilibraba ésta e Ichigo regresaba. En cuestión de minutos…en vez de los dias que tendrían que esperar, si se daba el proceso normal de "salto".

Shinji revisaba en tanto, el diálogo ya continuo, en la videograbación

-No sé que carajos pasó, Urahara-san, se lo juro… yo _estaba ahí_ y de repente, dejé de estar –dijo Shirosaki. Un repentinamente tímido y atemorizado Ichigo apareció en la pantalla, casi sin pausa

-Estaba dormido junto a Rukia, Hirako-san… y de pronto… _estaba sobre él…dentro de él, moviéndome…y él… no se dio cuenta y yo… no pude evitarlo, de veras… _

La voz de Urahara, fuera de cámara

-¿Sentiste algo?

-Nada, Urahara-san ¡Nada! Estaba a punto de… bueno… y cuando regresé ¡Ya había pasado todo! Estaba empapado y fuera de Uryuu y…

La voz de Hirako, fuera de cámara

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Como… si cayera del bungee… o… no lo sé, Hirako-san, no me pregunte esas cosas

-Lo lamento, Ichigo. Te pregunto porque necesitamos tener un esquema y estamos buscando una explicación, no para molestarte

Ichigo miró sus manos, en la mesa frente a él, la mirada culpable.

-Fue… wow, sabe? Increíble… demonios, pero… qué estoy diciendo? No vaya a pensar que me gustó o algo así

-No voy a pensar nada, sólo a registrar tu agrado o desagrado como reacción. Ni siquiera sé si es positivo o negativo esto, sólo que es una reacción distinta…

Ichigo miró angustiado al médico frente a él

-Hirako san… cree que nos curaremos alguna vez?

El rubio encogió los hombros. No supo qué contestar.

Una hora más de grabación no adelantó mas datos y Urahara al fin, dejó dormir a los agotados gemelos.

Uryuu y Ryuuken esperaban en la cámara Gessel. Sólo entonces, Uryuu se enteró de lo ocurrido y de por qué lo habían llamado a él… y no a Rukia. Fue su turno de pasar frente a los siquiatras

-No sentiste nada diferente?

-No, Urahara-san

-Ni siquiera en el momento… ahem, culminante?

-No, señor

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que algo había pasado?

-Bueno, al terminar, Shirosaki se dejó caer sobre mí… generalmente tiene mucho cuidado de no aplastarme con su peso – Uryuu enrojeció; era necesario que su padre estuviera presente?- y al ayudarlo a levantarse, casi se desmayó. Noté que estaba más pálido que de costumbre y que se estaba poniendo frío. Le resbaló una gota de sangre desde la frente y me dijo que llamara a Urahara-san. Y se desmayó después, no me dio tiempo a inyectarlo

Hirako repasó sus notas. Luego, volvió a hablar

-Ishida kun, esto que acaba de ocurrir puede ser muy bueno… podría llevarnos a una conjunción, sabes?

Ishida contuvo la angustia. Ya había perdido a Ichigo, ahora que sería padre del niño de Rukia. Y Hirako le estaba diciendo que quizá, muy pronto, podría perder también a Shirosaki.

Aunque al comenzar todo aquello, había pensado que lo amaba tanto que sería capaz de cualquier sacrificio por él, Uryuu tembló interiormente. Todas sus dudas, todos los temores por los que había pasado ya antes, cuando él y Shiro vivían en la clandestinidad, regresaron de un solo golpe, produciéndole náuseas. En su palidez, Hirako se dio cuenta del pánico del muchacho. Vaya error que había cometido al asustarlo así

-Ishida… me gustaría que no adelantaras las cosas. Es normal en estos asuntos que una de las identidades sepa más que la otra de la situación. En este caso, ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que le pasa al otro o de por qué le pasó. El que gane no tendría por qué ser heterosexual, sabes?

Ishida miró la mesa

-Tampoco tendría por qué amarme a mi, Hirako-san…

Sólo la experiencia de años de análisis hizo notar a Hirako taichou el brevísimo guiño, el fruncir de los labios, del lado derecho, la mirada fija. Kami, Cristo, el Buda y hasta Lucifer ¡Ishida kun estaba _mintiendo_! ¡MINTIENDO!

Y fueron también los años de entrenamiento los que mantuvieron su sonrisa impasible, sin darle ni una pista a Uryuu de que conocía su secreto. Tenía que seguir hablando

-Aún no sabemos nada, Ishida-kun. Vete a dormir, por ahora

-¿Habrá mas análisis?

-No, hasta que analicemos las respuestas

-Podré… ver a Shiro?

Hirako negó con la cabeza

-Me temo que eso sería agotar el cuerpo de ambos. Me gustaría que lo dejaras descansar una semana…

Ishida se enfureció

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Es tanto mío como de ELLA! ¿Sólo porque tendrá un bebé tiene más derechos?

Shinji perdió la paciencia

-No, Ishida-kun; Kurosaki está gravemente enfermo y necesita recuperarse o se te terminará todo chance de que _tengas_ un novio formal, sea éste padre de un bebé o no, neh?

Ishida apretó la mandíbula, disgustado y asintió, retirándose.

Cuando Hirako y Urahara quedaron solos, el primero le contó al segundo lo que había mirado; una señal clara de represión de mentira, en Uryuu

-¿Qué opinas?

Kisuke sonrió

-Lo que ya sabes. Que ese aparentemente inocente jovencito tiene muchísimo más que ver en todo este asunto de lo que pensamos. Es evidente que amaba a Ichigo. También es evidente que Ichigo nunca le iba a hacer caso en la situación de ese tiempo… ahora ¿Cómo descubrió que Shirosaki sí lo haría? No tengo idea. Pero lo descubrió y lo alentó y mientras Shirosaki exista, puede tener a Ichigo, de cierta manera, neh? Por otro lado –Urahara se rascó el mentón sin afeitar- pienso que Shirosaki lo sospecha y por eso odia a Ichigo de esa forma…

Hirako sonrió, frotándose los ojos

-Urahara, tú no eres un siquiatra. Eres una chismosa de vecindario, dedicada a ver telenovelas…

Kisuke soltó una risita

-Tal vez. Pero tienes que admitir que la intuición de las chismosas a veces es infalible

Bostezó, contagiando a Shinji.

-Me largo a dormir dos horas, al menos, qué carajos estás haciendo, Hirako taichou?

Shinji reinició el reproductor de dvd

-Analizando… quiero ver que más encuentro

-Estás loco

-Ya sabíamos eso

Urahara despeinó los lacios cabellos de Shinji

-Haz como quieras

Y, resonando sus viejos geta, se retiro cloqueando. Por el este, el sol comenzaba a salir.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(1) Todas las especialidades médicas pasan por el mismo entrenamiento. Para ser siquiatra, se requiere ser antes, médico general y después, tomar la especialización. Estamos hablando de 4 a 8 años de estudios, menos, si se hacen paralelamente. Es horrendamente difícil.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Por supuesto, dentro del MarySue, no he hecho todo lo que obaa san, sólo unas cuantas cosas. La lista sólo resume las que me gustaría hacer, al fin y al cabo, no soy tan vieja como ella. Conforme esto avanza, me cuesta más trabajo tomarlo en serio. De ello, hablaré en el siguiente omake. Mil gracias por su lectura y reviews. Namasté.

FA.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 12; Segunda Fractura

"_Crazy_

_toys in the attic…I am crazyyyyyyy_…"

Pink Floyd, The Wall, the Trial.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Shinji metió el siguiente dvd al reproductor:

Grabación número 363, Kuchiki Rukia. La voz del médico, fuera de cámara. Rukia, tan formal y disciplente como siempre, la sonrisa adorable. Shinji tenía tiempo sospechando que aquello era falso

_-¿Haz considerado alguna vez que el vínculo que te une a Ichigo, se vuelva permanente, Rukia?_

_-¿Cómo por ejemplo?_

_-¿Te casarías con él?_

Una risita nerviosa. Mirada a la derecha. Los dedos sobre la mesa. Nada

_-No lo sé. Somos muy jóvenes_

Pausa del médico

-_Mencionaste a Uryuu que te encantaría tener un hijo de Ichigo ¿Lo decías en serio?_

Más risa nerviosa

-_No, no totalmente. Lo hice para molestarlo_

Voz de Urahara

_-De quedar embarazada, te casarías con él, con Ichigo_?

Los enormes ojos de Rukia, azorados y más abiertos que de costumbre

-_Llevo… llevo un implante en el brazo, Urahara-san… acaso eso podría fallar?_

Shinji detuvo la grabación y miró a su colega

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Es ocioso que me preguntes algo que estás viendo, Hirako taichou

Hirako Shinji pensó a toda velocidad. Un implante contraceptivo bajo la piel del brazo pierde TODA su efectividad frente a algunos antibióticos. Recordó la receta de Rukia, para la leve infección que había tenido en la garganta y la insistencia de Urahara en cuidar de toda infección o contagio a Ichigo. Habían usado rifampicina, el único específico que, curiosamente, destruiría la acción del implante…

La sonrisa de Urahara

-No te molestes en preguntar. No tienes forma de comprobar nada, por cierto…

Shinji señaló a la pantalla

-Kisuke, esta mujercita que ves aquí, no quiere al bebé que lleva dentro y tampoco tenía intenciones serias, respecto a su padre. Necesitaba que añadiéramos un elemento nuevo a la ecuación para reordenarla, pero nada como esto… te estás volviendo como Mayuri..

-En verdad? Y yo que había pensado que estábamos dándoles nuevas oportunidades de equilibrio…

-Explícate

-Es evidente que ya habían logrado estasis y que eso no iba a curar a Ichigo. Es darle a un loco los elementos para que crea que tiene la razón y su locura no lo es, me sigues?

-Eso es elemental

-Pero, de la nada, llegó un bebé y ahora, tienen qué ver qué hacen. Y ya tenemos más elementos, con los que antes no contábamos; uno, Rukia no quería en serio a Ichigo y dos, Uryuu nos ha estado mintiendo desde el principio

-No me convences con eso de "de la nada". Además, no sabemos con qué o en qué nos está engañando Uryuu

-No seas tan quisquilloso. Por otro lado, mira yo creo que ni siquiera él sabe que nos está engañando. Es decir, se engaña solo

-Bien, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo

-Conflicto inconsciente

-Esa es una respuesta barata y Uryuu es alguien demasiado inteligente para perderse en esas estupideces

-Entonces, sólo nos queda de una, Hirako taichou; preguntarle directamente

-¿Con qué bases? ¿Ya pensaste que lo negará?

-Para eso somos expertos, neh? Usamos confrontación tras enfrentamiento hasta que el enfermo se estrella contra la realidad él solo y descubre la respuesta, querido. La que ha tenido frente a las narices todo el tiempo, como siempre sucede…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryuuken tomó la frágil y delgada mano que ella le tendió. Su piel era seca y fría, ligeramente azulada

-Vaya. No se siente nada… -dijo la anciana, en un susurro. Isshin sonrió, con ternura, como si la vieja no estuviera muriéndose y ellos estuvieran en un té inglés y no en una sala de Terminales.

-¿Qué esperabas que ocurriera, obaa-san?

Una pequeña risa. Pequeña porque ya no podía reírse como siempre

-No lo sé, Kurosaki-kun. Verás, el corazón que llevo es el de Risako… y por lo que sé, ella amaba a éste chico –señaló a Ryuuken- más que a nada. Supuse que, cuando tomara mi mano, lo haría latir más rápido…

De alguna forma y pese a la situación, los hizo reír. Kitsune podría morir hoy, en las siguientes dos horas o en tres días o en un mes más, pero se seguía portando como si el tiempo le sobrara. Había insistido en ponerse de pie e inclinarse frente a Ishida Ryuuken, para agradecerle el don del corazón de Risako, logrando con ello casi desmayarse… y no le había importado en lo más mínimo, pese al susto de los dos médicos frente a ella. Hizo una seña a Isshin y éste trajo una bolsa enorme, llena de cosas para bebé

-Uryuu chan y yo hicimos todo esto, Ishida kun, para tu nieta… porque _va a convertirse en tu nieta, _neh? Espero que sepas hacérselo llegar…

Ryuuken decidió que no iba a discutir con la anciana –ni siquiera sabían el sexo del bebé todavía y ella insistía, junto con Isshin, en decir que era una niña- y abrió el paquete. Junto a la colchita de ovejas anaranjado y azul y otras cosas de bebé, halló también un Tiki neozelandés, tallado en madera y concha; un diente de tiburón y un Wendigo norteamericano, hecho de turquesa. Supo eso porque la vieja le explicó lo que eran; amuletos de protección, para la pequeña.

Ryuuken estuvo tentado a desecharlos; los tres tenían un aspecto siniestro y Kitsune le remarcó que de ello se trataba, que así, nadie podría hacerle daño a la chiquitina. En ese momento, los aceptó por mera cortesía. Kitsune perdió el aliento un momento y esperaron hasta que pudiera hablar de nuevo. Cosa que hizo, muy, muy despacio

-Ishida kun, tengo qué pedirte una última cosa…

En ese momento, tanto él como Isshin estaban más atentos al lento blip del monitor que a la voz de ella. La bradicardia detendría el agotado órgano de Risako en cualquier momento

-Si puedo hacerlo, obaa-san, dígame

-Es sencillo. Uryuu chan sabe qué está pasando a Ichigo…lo sabe. Haz que hable…

Ryuuken se quedó impávido, frente a la seguridad de la anciana. No supo qué contestar hasta que Isshin le dio un codazo. Pero no podía mentir

-No sé…

-Sí. Lo sabes. Los dos lo saben…Isshin y tú… es importante que Uryuu chan hable –la anciana suspiró –podrían dejarme dormir ahora, por favor? Me siento tan cansada…

Los dos se miraron en silencio. Kitsune no respondió mas, dormida como estaba, en ese profundo sueño de los agonizantes. Salieron al jardín; ahí al menos, ni Byakuya ni Unohana podrían regañarles por fumar y últimamente, los dos lo hacían en demasía

-¿Qué opinas?

Ryuuken soltó todo el humo en un suspiro largo

-Ya sabía que estaba demente, Isshin, pero no a ese grado

-Tal vez te sirva saber que a mí me ha pedido lo mismo, que haga hablar a Ichigo. Todo parece tener qué ver con aquella discusión, antes de que los halláramos en el ático

Ryuuken lo pensó unos minutos, recargado en la verandah

-¿Ya se lo comentaste a Urahara?

-¡Claro! ¡No soy tan imbécil! Es sólo que pienso que pudo haber sido algún detalle que para nosotros no fuera importante pero sí para ellos! ¿Acaso no sabes cómo son los niños?

Ryuuken se frotó las sienes. Tendría que regresar al Karakura General; había trabajo pendiente y se sentía agotado. Isshin le alargó un libro

-Me gustaría que leyeras esto. Sólo por si acaso…

Pero Ishida reconoció la portada de inmediato; como que Uryuu cargaba con ese libro desde pequeño. Las Tres Caras de Eva. El ejemplar de Isshin estaba subrayado en lugares distintos, solamente.

-No te prometo nada…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ukitake terminó con la cuidadosa exploración. En primer lugar, era tarde para dar término al asunto. En segundo lugar… tendrían que esperar dos meses aún, para que todo ello fuera viable. No hizo las cosas mas lentas para ninguno de los dos Kuchiki, el mayor y su hermana, tendida aún en la tabla de ultrasonido

-No sólo hay indicios de preclampsia… el bebé… me gustaría tomar una serie de placas extras, por si acaso y dos muestras de sangre fetal

Los Kuchiki se miraron. Fue Byakuya quien preguntó si pasaba algo malo. Ukitake se lo tomó con calma, ahora sí

-Hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que el bebé herede la porfiria del padre, Byakuya…

Rukia, en su desmayo, no escuchó más. Si antes había tenido razones, ahora todo estaba a su favor. De momento, se sintió horrendamente atrapada, asustada y adolorida. No podía querer a aquel bebé y eso le dolía mas que otra cosa. De paso, quizá nacería tan enfermito como Ichigo… lo cual era intolerable. Lloró, en su inconsciencia, escuchando lejos, la grave voz de su hermano, repitiendo su nombre. Había más que un toque de angustia en ella…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-No quiere que la veas…

-Pero ¿qué te pasa, Hanatarou? Vine exclusivamente a eso!

Hana miró al piso

-Debe ser que murió anoche, Grimmjow… se quedó dormida… honto oni sumimasen

_No es tu oscuridad_

_lo que me deja vacío es_

_tu ausencia repentina_

_el dolor_

_todo, carajo, todo_

_no puedo perdonarte eso, amiga_

_mía_

_adónde iremos a correr ahora?_

Grimmjow apenas si se enteró de lo que Hana le decía; algo que la anciana le había dejado. Confiaba en que ella estuviera ahí y le diera una mano para hablar con _él_. Quería decirle que sí, que lo había logrado, que estaba de vuelta en la escuela de Arte, que las cosas marchaban. Y ahora, que por fin se había decidido, a la maldita mujer se le ocurría morirse y dejarlo sin argumentos…

Hanatarou le entregó el sobre y le pidió que lo acompañara a la bodega del hospital.

Frente a la enorme puerta corredera, el pequeño enfermero esperó mientras el gigante de cabello azul abría cuidadosmente el sobre. Para encontrar adentro otro más. Y otro. Y otro. Por fin después de siete sobres, halló uno diminuto, con sólo dos cosas. Una nota pequeñita y unas llaves.

Hanatarou esperó justo ese momento para abrir dramáticamente la puerta.

Tras ella, la BMW650 negra pareció relinchar, los escudos de cada carrera, aún puestos y la máquina pulida, lista para salir corriendo. Grimmjow miró las llaves y leyó la única línea

_Vé a por él. Ya._

_K. Gin. _

Sí. Kitsune Gin le había dejado su arma de guerra, Wabisuke, con la que había recorrido quiensabecuantasveces el mundo. Frente a su reacción, Hanatarou no pudo mas que sonreír…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ishida Ryuuken se frotó los ojos, en ese gesto aletargado de las tres de la mañana, terrible para todo turno de urgencia médica; un accidente entre el tren y un autobús y el hospital lleno hasta los pasillos. Pese a todo, el momento de crisis había pasado y persistía el ambiente de urgencia, pero la de un desorden organizado, donde se podían hacer las cirugías escaladamente, según la gravedad y donde los más enfermos ya estaban en sus cuartos y los apenas heridos ya habían sido enviados de vuelta a sus casas, llenos del relato aterrador del recién pasado día.

Ryuuken buscó la cajetilla, pero no le quedaba ni uno. Kami lo odiaba. Maldito Isshin, él era el culpable de su ausencia de tabaco, en ese momento. Salió al pasillo y se topó con Isaka, el intendente. Kami pensaba en él

-Hey, Isaka

El viejo conserje saltó, semidormido como estaba

-¡Director-san! ¡Dígame!

-Déjate de cosas y dame un cigarro…

-Ishida san…eso está prohibido

-Tsk… conmigo no finjas demencia

Isaka sonrió, recordando a un Ishida Ryuuken de diecisiete años, haciendo rondas tras su padre Souken, tomando mentas para quitarse el aliento a tabaco y fumando a escondidas con el entonces también joven conserje, en el jardín trasero del hospital

-Lo siento, Ishida-kun…no tienen filtro

Ryuuken tosió

-¡Por Kami! ¡Sólo te falta fumar cuerda!

Los dos rieron

-Estos tienen una ventaja, Ishida kun

-¿Te matan más rápido?

-No… pero hacen que la cuerda no sepa tan mal…

Después de calar dos veces el cigarro…y abrir la ventana para ventilar, Ryuuken volvió al escritorio. Tomó el libro, fijándose en las anotaciones que Isshin hiciera.

_La conjunción de Eva Black, Eva White y Jane, en Evelina, se había dado después de una crisis de agotamiento, cuando los médicos insistieran en que ella recordara lo que había pasado, antes de que comenzaran las amnesias y las ausencias. _

_Eva recordó que, esa tarde, ella estaba jugando bajo los postes de su casa, con una taza de porcelana azul, regalo de su abuela. En ese momento, su madre le avisó, de forma por demás brusca, que su abuela acababa de morir. Existía, en ese tiempo, una tradición que rezaba que, si uno tocaba el rostro de una persona muerta, se le haría más fácil y llevadero el dolor por ella… _

_Sin la menor consideración por la niña, la vistió y preparó para el funeral y durante éste, frente a todos los invitados, la obligó a tocar el rostro frío de su abuela muerta. _

_La niña, aterrada, se resistió de todas las formas posibles, sin lograr evitar el roce de su manita sobre la piel de la anciana… lo que hizo que su madre la golpeara, "disciplinándola". La pequeña Eva gritó de pánico y en su huída y al zafarse, quebró la pequeña taza de porcelana azul._

_Y no era ella quien recordaba eso. no era Eva White, la primera identidad, ni Jane, la tercera. Era la rebelde Eva Black_…

No. Por favor, no. Kami sama, protégenos… hemos estado tratando de _deshacernos_ de Shirosaki y es él quien sabe todo. Y Uryuu lo ha estado protegiendo…

Ryuuken buscó desesperado en su celular el número de Urahara. Así fuera con hipnosis, haría hablar a Uryuu.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No supo exactamente qué lo despertó… hasta que tocó su ceja, empapada en sangre, su mejilla contra el piso helado. Todo indicaba que se había levantado, en sueños, había tropezado y se había golpeado y abierto la ceja. Sus manos y pies temblaban, se detenían, volvían a temblar ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Y entonces, escuchó la voz y se percató de que tenía rato oyéndola, en sueños. Triste. Dolida.

_Estoy harto de pensar en ti, Rey, de sentir a través de ti. No sé que hacer, de veras. Todo fue inútil, sabes? Y ahora, tarde o temprano, moriremos los dos y quien sabe quien se hará cargo. Ya no quiero seguir viviendo, no, si me vas a quitar a Uryuu. ¿Sabías que estoy olvidando nuestras fechas? No puedo recordar la primera vez que lo besé…Me siento tan cansado, tan triste… no me dejarán tocarlo mas…no podré dormir con él ni escucharlo ni hacerlo reír ni nada de eso. Y a ti, no te importa, tu y yo sabemos que no te importa. O peor aún, que sí, que te importa y que me lo quitarás y ni yo ni la chaparra esa ganaremos… ya no dejo de llorar aquí dentro, todo el tiempo llueve sobre mi cabeza, Rey…estoy aquí sólo para protegerlo, para cuidarlo… pero no me dejan, me atarán o terminarán matándome y tú, me estás ganando, me estoy mezclando a ti y mientras tu te recuperas, la sinrazón que soy yo se pierde, Rey y el motivo de que siga vivo se aleja de mi… ¿ Será posible que todos me teman? Debí haberte matado, Rey, antes de que nadie ni Uryuu pudiera hacer nada… y lo amo. Lo amo tanto…_

Ichigo comenzó a llorar, sin saber el por qué, claramente. Es verdad que Shirosaki NO ERA ÉL, pero en el fondo, no tenía por qué odiarlo…o no debería tener un porqué a odiarlo así…

¿Por qué pensó en Renji? Ah, si, el truco del espejo. Cuando a una persona le amputan una pierna, las terminales nerviosas del cerebro le indican que la pierna sigue AHÍ, que no se ha ido. Y, en consecuencia, al amputado _le duele la pierna que no existe, _por falta de ejercicio…

Los especialistas deportivos hacen entonces que el amputado haga ejercicio mirando la pierna sana en un espejo, viendo así, dos piernas y engañando con eso al cerebro. Así, el dolor se detiene. Si Renji no se estuviera especializando en eso y no lo hubiera curado aquella tarde, regresando del fútbol, nunca se hubiera enterado.

Ichigo tomó una toalla de la cajonera, se limpió la pequeña herida y, temblando aún, se enfrentó al espejo. Era hora de hacer ejercicio con la pierna falsa, con la amputación, con la que no existía, pero no dejaba de estar _ahí._

La sonrisa, la lengua azul, los brillantes ojos de oro

_-Yooo, Rey…por qué tan serio?_

-Quieres… decirme qué carajos está pasando?

Ichigo podía sentir como su piel, el sabor en su lengua, el mismo latir en su corazón, cambiaba cuando Shirosaki aparecía. Por primera vez, lo notó agotado, tan enfermo como él mismo y profundamente triste

-_Creo que me estoy muriendo, Rey… creo que estás ganando_

-¿Ganar?

_-Quedarte con este cuerpo. Quedarte con la enana y alejarme de mi Uryuu_

-Pero… por qué? ¡Si no te he hecho nada! No he vuelto a tocar a Uryuu, te lo juro!

_-Ni yo tampoco. No me dejan acercarme a él. Desde que aparecí, todos creen que soy tu lado oscuro o cosa así_

_-_Mira yo…

-_¿Crees que Uryuu te ame, Ichigo? ¿Crees que piense en ti?_

_-_¿De dónde sacas eso? Además, él a mí no me interesa!

-_Pero tu sí a él_

-¡Estás loco ahora sí!

-_No. El que subió sangrando al ático no era yo. Eras tú. Fue a ti a quien cuidó. Fue a ti a quien besó, esa noche…_

-No seas estupido, es a ti a quien quiere

-_Porque yo lo quise a él, no tú_

-Uryuu no es capaz de algo tan bajo, Shiro…cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿_Y si yo me cegué?_

-Já, Don Paranoias, ¿Dónde está el superseguro Shirosaki, eh? ¿Dónde está el arrogante rompebolas insoportable que me obliga a besar a Uryuu y hacerle el amor como si estuviera ayuno de él desde hace meses?

-_Aquí, aquí estoy. Me… mata que Uryuu no me ame… y estoy seguro de que voy a perderlo…_

Ichigo hizo algo que lo hizo parecer un verdadero poseso; se alzó a sí mismo del cuello de su pijama, como si lo hiciera con otra persona

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de estúpido; no sé por qué nos pasó esto, no sé por qué estamos enfermos, no sé nada. Vaya, carajos, no sé siquiera si amanecerá hoy… sólo sé que sí, ambos existimos y somos reales y que sí, tu quieres a Uryuu y él TE QUIERE y Rukia va a tener un hijo, _tuyo y mío_. No tengo maldita idea del carajo cómo diablos vamos a componerlo… pero ya estoy harto de esta telenovela chafa –deslizó un dedo ensangrentado por el espejo –en este momento, tú y yo vamos a ir a resolverlo –buscó en su agenda

_-¿Qué diablos haces, Rey?_

-El teléfono de Urahara. Y llama a los Ishida; voy a despertar a Rukia

-_Son las 6 de la mañana…_

-¿Desde cuándo eres prudente? Me importa un cuerno. Vamos…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 13; Interludio

Este es otro capítulo sicótico. Dedicado a quienes han dejado atrás las navajas dirigidas contra ellos mismos. Se utilizó el Happy you're gone, de Placebo, repetida como unas mil veces –necesitaba llorar. Esperemos que funcione.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Renji admiró, un tanto intimidado, la decoración minimalista. Blanco, blanco, blanco. Ni siquiera la clínica tenía ese aspecto inmaculado y árido. La única chispa de color era el escudo en la pared, lleno de barras rojas y azules, con el apellido en letras góticas. Grantz, antiguo y distinguido linaje sueco y sajón, cuyo último descendiente había tenido el terror de conocer…

Se hallaba en Las Noches, la heredad de la familia, nombre puesto por Sofía Elena Granza, española, madre de Szayel y del ya muerto Yilfordt.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ahí? Ah si; Hanatarou. Iba a ver a Szayel y a mandarlo al demonio decentemente. O tal vez, pudiera pasar algo más. El y su bocota...

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Voy a enfrentarlo

-Ni siquiera deberías intentarlo, Rojo

-Mira Grimmjow…

-Oye, he oído pretextos raros y atracciones extrañas… pero te pasas. Szayel estaba consciente de lo que hacía cuando te atacó

-No estamos seguros de eso… Mayuri…

-Es verdad, lo manipuló. Pero igual pudo no haberte hecho nada

-¿Y los intentos de suicidio?

Hanatarou intervino

-No necesariamente indicarían culpa, Abarai

Renji se miró las manos

-De todas formas, lo haré por mí. Necesito oírme decir que lo perdono y ver cuál va a ser su reacción…

-¿Y si te ataca? ¿Y si no reacciona?

-Entonces, le daré la razón a Urahara y a Kuchiki y afirmaré que es una basura sin remedio y que no admite perdón de ninguna clase y lo dejaré pudrirse en su lujosa casa con su lujosa vida… les parece suficiente?

-¡Epa! ¿A qué viene todo eso, Rojo? ¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo?

Renji no sabía mas que ser directo

-Está bien. Me gusta. Me gustaba desde antes de que pasara todo eso ¿Contentos?

Grimmjow dio un sorbo a su Kirin, sin saber qué responder, pese a que conocía la respuesta. Hanatarou sonrió, golpeando las palmas sobre la mesa. Los dos lo miraron asombrados; quizá no había sido prudente dejarlo beber, así fuera una sola cerveza

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad, Abarai?

Rojo y Azul se miraron, esperando a ver con qué les salía el pequeño

-¡Claro!

-¿Aunque esté así de… enfermo?

Renji sonrió

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, enano? Szay sólo está… no sé que tiene. No sé por qué me hizo lo que me hizo. Estoy seguro que, de haberse enterado que todo era una trampa de Mayuri, jamás me habría puesto un dedo encima… él… no es así…

Grimmjow aplaudió, riéndose sarcásticamente

-¡Vaya! Permíteme felicitarte, Abarai Renji; acabas de resolver un caso que tiene ocupado al loco Urahara y al capitán Hirako desde hace no sé cuántos años. Resulta que NADIE sabe por qué a un niño genio como él le dio por destripar cadáveres y decorarlos con encaje rosa. Y tú dices que "no es así"? ¿Qué carajos significa eso, neh?

Renji vaciló antes de responder

-Obaa san…

Grimmjow apretó la mandíbula. Kitsune metía la nariz en todos lados, hasta después de muerta…

-¿Qué diablos te dijo?

-¿Literalmente?

-¡Suéltalo ya!

-"Hasta los locos como yo, somos razonables alguna vez, Renji. No lo sabrás si no lo intentas"

-¡Eso sí que será un suicidio, Renji! Obaa... es decir, Kitsune san estaba mas que loca…

-Dicho por el pandillero que le hizo caso en todo…

-Óyeme, pedazo de idiota…

-¡SILENCIO!

Los dos miraron a Hanatarou

-Tú- señaló a Grimmjow- le debes a la abuela una moto heredada y un novio nuevo –Renji alzó las cejas y miró a Grimmjow; éste cambió de colores en el lapso de unos segundos, del blanco al rojo al blanco – y tú, mejor que sepas, Renji, querer a alguien que está tan… fuera de sí como Szayel es peligroso, pero posible… sí ¿Creen que estudio enfermería siquiátrica sólo por el largo título? Hay muchas parejas que han funcionado en ese estado y no es mas difícil que vivir con alguien liado a unas muletas o a la silla de ruedas o limitado de algún modo… y yo creo que puedes, que eres capazzzz…

Repentinamente, Hana se detuvo, sus ojos dieron dos vueltas en espiral y cayó inconsciente sobre la barra, roncando sonoramente. Renji le dio un codazo a Grimmjow

-Ni una más, eh? O tu novio nos matará por esto…

Grimmjow se limitó a gruñir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Souzuke Aizen descendió dramáticamente la escalinata de mármol. Renji pensó por unos momentos que la escena era tan sobreactuada que contuvo la sonrisa.

El pomposo abogado de veras creía en su papel; seguido de dos sirvientes de traje tan blanco como la casa, que a una seña, sirvieron el té y los pastelillos, mientras Aizen invitaba a Renji a sentarse, saludándolo afectadamente

-Supongo, Abarai _san_, que quiere usted conocer el estado actual de Grantz-sama

-Me enteré de su salida de la clínica por Kuchiki san y… sí. Quiero saber cómo se encuentra…

-Por supuesto, esto no tiene que ver con el ataque ocurrido, verdad? Tengo entendido que usted no presentó ninguna especie de _demanda_ por daños o cosa por el estilo…

Renji apretó la mandíbula, frente a la imbecilidad del hombre. Szayel ya tenía bastante con su propia demencia y hete aquí a su abogadillo, preocupado por una posible demanda. Contuvo su disgusto y se obligó a contestar de forma cortés, si bien cortante

-_En absoluto, _Aizen san. Mi interés es netamente, como persona. Sé que Szay… Grantz-sama quedó muy afectado por el ataque.

-Así fue. Es una verdadera lástima que su enfemedad haya degenerado a ese estado y más aún, que sea irrecuperable…tiene todos estos meses sin hablar. Apenas come. Y sobre el resto, bueno…

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Renji no pudo evitar pensar cuán conveniente era para el abogado, a cargo de administrar la enorme herencia de Szayel, el que éste permaneciera loco de por vida. Bien, él no estaba interesado en el dinero, sino en el chico pelirrosa y de momento, sería agradable fastidiar al abogadete

-Verá, Aizen san; mi especialidad no es la siquiatría, sino la medicina deportiva. Y, en mi área, hasta los seriamente limitados pueden competir, con el entrenamiento adecuado, el esfuerzo preciso y si hay lesiones, el tiempo y la cura necesaria –sonrió, atravesando con sus ojos de lobo al abogado- creo que Grantz sama es inteligente… quizá es solo que no se le ha dado… el enfoque correcto a su terapia

Aizen rió, pero su mirada se mantuvo helada, midiendo a Renji. En alguna parte de su cerebro, decidió que un simple enfermero no podía ser peligroso

-¿Usted lo cree así? Vaya, que curioso. Su opinión contradice la de los mejores siquiatras del mundo…

-Bueno, ya se lo dije. Yo no soy un experto en siquiatría…

Aizen dio un sorbo a su té

-Sabe, Abarai san? Usted me agrada… le dejaré ver a Grantz-sama. No veo que podrá lograr de positivo en él. Pero será… interesante ver sus esfuerzos –tocó un timbre y un chico bajito y extremadamente pálido, de ojos verdes y uniforme tan blanco como el de los demás sirvientes, apareció en una esquina y Renji tuvo la idea de que se trataba de un zombie

-Ulquiorra, lleva por favor a Abarai san a las habitaciones de Grantz sama

El jovencito abrió enormemente los ojos, pero se inclinó educadamente

-Sí, Aizen sama

-Y, Ulquiorra, por favor, tengan cuidado. Los dos. No queremos que nuestro… invitado se lleve una mala impresión, verdad?

-0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blancos pasillos, blancas escalinatas, blancas terrazas, blancas fuentes. Un jardín enorme. Ulquiorra, frente a él, parecía deslizarse como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Una habitación. Una silueta contra la ventana, música en volumen bajo. La silueta, tarareándola. Sujetando algo en las manos. Un juguete. Un pequeño muñeco de trapo. Renji sólo pudo mirar el mechón rojo en el muñeco de trapo y lo reconoció como suyo.

Szayel se lo había arrancado al atacarlo.

La repentina mano de Ulquiorra en su pecho, entregándole algo. Un diminuto taser. La mirada fría del muchacho

-No se acerque más de lo necesario, Abarai-san. Uselo, si se pone violento. Ah, y ve el botón? Llame, si se le ofrece algo…

El chico se retiró y Renji sintió un pánico repentino. Quizá de veras se estaba portando imprudente. Notó entonces las sujeciones acolchadas en las muñecas y tobillos de Szayel y su largo cabello rosa, atado en una floja coleta, cayendo sobre su espalda. El fino perfil no había cambiado, pero no llevaba los anteojos.

Entonces, notó más cosas. Las hondas cicatrices en mejillas y brazos: las huellas de mordidas en las finas manos, los labios rotos. Las señales de una fractura en un pie; una uña arrancada y una de las finas orejas seriamente lastimada.

Szayel parecía un ángel atropellado.

Renji comprendió, con un escalofrío de piedad, que él mismo se había puesto en ese estado y que no podía ser mas que la señal de un sufrimiento intenso, aunado a la misma forma intensa e inútil, de librarse de él.

Contra todas las advertencias, contra todo su entrenamiento e incluso, pese a lo ocurrido, se acercó al enfermo joven. Antes de llegar a tocarlo, percibió la risa, siniestra, demente, inconfundible, en voz baja… y luego, a una velocidad increíble, tuvo a Szayel casi pegado a él, el muñequito en las manos

-Lárgate, ojosver… tú no eres Ulquiorra…

Renji casi saltó. Casi. Recordaba la belleza de Szayel y éste ángel maníaco, consumido por el dolor y los calmantes, atado y herido, apenas si conservaba sus antiguos rasgos.

La mirada de Szayel varió, pasando por todo un arcoiris; esperanza, agonía, pánico, dolor, horror. Indiferencia. Absoluta indiferencia.

Se recompuso de inmediato, como si hubiera visto a Renji hacía sólo unos minutos y nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ambos. Apretó el muñeco –hecho evidentemente a mano, por él- contra sí mismo y luego lo arrojó al piso, nervioso.

-No me arrepiento, Abarai. Lo hice conscientemente. Lo volvería a hacer

Su voz fue ronca, vacilante, como la de alguien que hace mucho no la usa. Tomó el cuaderno de notas sobre la banca y comenzó a escribir, casi convulsivamente, de forma que Renji pudiera leer lo que hacía.

_Vete. Pero quédate. Pero vete. Pero quédate. No pude morirme de ti. No pude matarme, por ti. No me hagas sentir, no me hagas creer, no me hagas pensar… no lo hagas, ángel mío; nadie puede componer lo que te hice. Nadie puede regresarme a mi razón. Nadie puede darme esperanza ni luz ni nada. Soy perfecto así como soy. No te quiero cerca. Mientras esté solo, puedo soportarlo todo… incluso el dolor de no tenerte. Y, alguna vez, lograré matarme, lograré separar mi carne de mis huesos lo suficiente, como pago por haberte herido. Fuíste lo único bueno, lo único brillante en esta vida mía, tan llena de dinero y de mierda y de inteligencia –mi cruz- y de locura. Nadie te tuvo como yo y no puedo arrepentirme de ello. No puedo ser mejor. No puedo ser salvado y más importante aún, NO QUIERO ser salvado. Moriré como soy, pero mi locura será éxtasis y sabes por qué? Porque te tuve. No como los demás querrían, no como debía de ser, sino como YO quise, como yo podía darme a ti, como yo era y soy…puedes creer que te amo? ¿Que así te amé? Esos idiotas, Urahara y Hirako y Kuchiki…todos creyeron que no podía hacerlo. Pero te lo dije antes, soy perfecto, soy inteligente, soy hermoso ¿Quién como yo?_

Renji sonrió y se rascó la nuca, negando con la cabeza. Recogió el muñequito y acarició sus cabellos. No hizo caso a Szayel y se sentó en la larga banca junto a la blanca ventana. Aspiró el aire tibio, cargado del perfume del jardín. Szayel se quedó mirando fijo, al vacío, los dedos temblando ligeramente, perdido en sus visiones internas. Renji decidió que era el momento; después de todo, tenía el muñeco en las manos. Se colocó de forma que Szayel mirara lo que estaba haciendo.

Despacio, muy despacio, abrazó al muñeco y lo besó en la frente. Lo peinó. Y, de su mochila… sacó otro muñequito. Era exactamente igual al suyo. Vestido de blanco, las pequeñas muñequeras acolchadas, los bracitos con las cicatrices pintadas, el pequeño pie roto. Los lacios cabellitos rosas. Con deliberada calma, continuó la pantomima; los hizo mirarse, saludarse y después, los hizo abrazarse, sin mirar a Szayel y sin dejar de sonreír.

El muñeco de cabello rojo enseñó al de pelo rosa cómo pararse y sacó, de la mochila de Renji, una pequeña bandita adhesiva, de esas con pintas de colores, de las que se usan para curar a niños pequeños…y le pegó el pie, curándolo. Después, pegó más banditas de colores en cada herida. Luego, con todo cuidado, le sacó las sujeciones de los brazos. Y, para finalizar, los hizo besarse.

Ulquiorra había estado en guardia, todo ese tiempo. Sabía lo que era un acceso de furia y lo que venía después; dedos rotos, labios rotos y sangre por todas partes y la insistencia de Szayel en dejarse morir. El gemido de éste lo aterró.

Por primera vez en meses, no se estaba atacando a sí mismo. Ulquiorra bajó a toda velocidad la escalera, abriendo la puerta con el corazón acelerado, con el temor de haber llegado demasiado tarde. La escena frente a sus ojos no pudo ser más desconcertante.

En el piso, en brazos de un Renji que sonreía, sin hablar, Szayel estaba llorando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Byakuya miró al techo. Bueno, al trozo de techo que alcanzaba a ver, que no le cubría la mandíbula de Grimmjow. Éste estaba ligeramente tenso, pese a que el sexo había sido magnífico y Byakuya se sentía un poco más que adolorido. Aunque feliz. Increíblemente ausente de toda realidad y feliz. Lejos de los problemas del hospital, de los casos remediables, de los irremediables, de la pena de su hermana, del asunto de los gemelos. De todo.

Grimmjow era una escapatoria magnífica y se dedicaba a cumplir con su papel a fondo, desde el momento en que había pedido hablar con él y, antes de que Byakuya dijera buenos días, ya el gigante de cabello azul lo estaba besando y tumbando sobre su escritorio, de una forma sumamente extraña, violenta y tierna a la vez. Justo como Byakuya había querido que alguien lo hiciera, sin tenerle temor por su belleza, sin sentirse apabullado por su apellido o por sus grados. sólo por el gusto de saborear su piel o su boca y comprobar que sí, que era humano y que era maravilloso dejarse tocar y perderse y olvidarse de la realidad por unos momentos, que la locura es válida a veces…

-¿Sigues preocupado por Renji?

Por toda respuesta, Grimmjow lo pegó más a sí y besó su sien y el borde de su rostro. Con tanta ternura, que Byakuya sintió que se derretía.

-Renji es muy capaz, Grimmjow… todo saldrá bien

Grimmjow lo recostó y se levantó, recargándose en su codo, mirándolo de arribaabajo

-Eso es lo que me temo

La sonrisa de Byakuya y ¡Cuán hermoso era verlo sonreír! pensó Grimmjow, ahogándose en su belleza. Y era toda de él…

-¿Cómo que eso te temes?

Grimmjow suspiró

-No sé quien está mas loco, si Renji o Szayel…

-Ninguno de nosotros es nunca totalmente razonable, Grimm

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pronto tendrás no a uno, sino a dos nuevos en el Nido de Gusanos y Urahara se pondrá feliz. Los titulará "el caso Rojo-Rosa" y se pondrá a filmarlos cada vez que hagan el amor, con el pretexto de que está haciendo ciencia…

Byakuya lo besó. La boca. Las mejillas. La frente. Los ojos. El cuello, bajo la mandíbula

-Entonces, habrá que cuidar que no nos filme a nosotros con el mismo pretexto, neh? ¿Qué tal "el caso del psiquiatra y el delincuente"?

-¡Hey! ¡No soy un delincuente!

-Aún no eres un artista

-Pero voy a serlo. Y te llevaré a dar la vuelta al mundo; te estás oxidando aquí, cuidando enfermos

-Tal vez acepte… después de todo, siempre quise ser siquiatra

-¿"Tal vez"? Esa no es la respuesta correcta

-¿Cuál es?

-"Grimmjow, eres lo que más amo en este mundo y, ya que no puedo vivir sin ti…"

-Ja!

-"…Dejaré mi vocación médica un año o tal vez dos y me dedicaré a hacerte el amor en todos los rincones del mundo conocido"

Byakuya pestañeó.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Grimmjow le mordió la punta de la nariz, acariciándosela después, con la suya propia

-Más o menos

-¿Cómo que mas o menos?

-Bueno, me interesaría por lo menos, llevarte a Holanda…

-¿Que hay ahí?

El ambiente se tensó por momentos. Grimmjow se dejó caer en el futón, mirando al techo, acomodado sobre el hombro de Byakuya

-Que yo sepa, es de los pocos lugares en el mundo donde dos hombres pueden casarse legalmente sin que los metan al manicomio…

Contó los segundos, esperando la reacción de Byakuya. El beso de éste, casi lo asfixió.


	13. Chapter 13

capítulo 14; Falling wall o desmoronamiento

¿Música usada? Secondhand Serenade –sí, podéis acusarme de empalagar el teclado- ¿Nunca han oído música dulce en una escena de terror? Espero haber logrado el efecto que quería.

Its now over, Secondhand Serenade

.com/watch?v=wZmvJknzLfU

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Golpear al centro. Masaje lento. Otro golpe. Recitar la secuencia, para hacer el tiempo justo. Abrir, soplar lento, firme, calculando la altura del diafragma…

Hanatarou comenzó a agotarse y dio gracias al cielo cuando vió entrar a Hisagii, seguido del resto del equipo de urgencia. Hirako, impasible, controlaba despacio el pulso, intentando escuchar, lejanamente, si el corazón respondía.

Ichigo-Shiro lucía más pálido que de costumbre. Desorden metabólico. Coma por la porfiria. Desangramiento a través de la piel. Paro del higado. Paro renal. Paro cardíaco. Definitivamente, envenenamiento total.

-¡DESPEJAR!

Las dos placas sobre el pecho, las fuertes manos de Hisagii sujetándolas y el cuerpo breve, saltando, en cámara lenta. Saltando…

La imagen se borró de los ojos de Ishida Uryuu, deslavándose, goteando hasta el piso; trató desesperadamente de zafarse de las manos de su padre, para poder abrazarlo, hacer lo imposible por estar junto a él.

Alguien daba alaridos. En algún momento, Ishida reconoció la voz. Era la suya. Y la de Urahara, tratando de calmarlo, de sujetarlo. Sintió un pinchazo. Luego, nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Más temprano…

Lo primero que miró fue el techo, de color azul claro. Como el primer día que había estado ahí, en aquella habitación, la que daba al jardín. Sin querer, tocó sus cicatrices; las marcas que habían dejado las puntas de las flechas ya eran sólo unas líneas rosadas. De golpe, la realidad le cayó encima. Ichigo…¿Ichigo? Sí, era EL el que le había llamado… EL y no Shirosaki. Su siguiente sorpresa vino cuando miró la hora; 6 30 de la mañana. Alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación

-Uryuu, estás despierto?

Era su padre. se puso los anteojos, medio dormido aún

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?

Y luego, se desató el apocalipsis. Salir corriendo a la clínica; su padre ya estaba vestido y el doctor Kurosaki –sí, el padre de Shiro- lo esperaba en el auto. A ambos. Arrancaron con un rechinido de angustia en el temprano amanecer.

Al llegar, el ambiente de urgencia,una ola de niebla helada, barruntando tormenta, terminaron por ponerlo más nervioso. Enfermeros corriendo por todas partes, un preocupado Kuchiki con el cabello apenas peinado, seguido de cerca por ¿Grimmjow? Y, entrando al otro lado de aquel escenario de locos, Urahara y Hirako, con el aspecto de quienes no han dormido en muchos días. Y la sala de urgencias médicas, con alguien en la plancha, convulsionándose, cambiando de colores, si es que eso era posible, hablando todavía, la voz cambiando…

Un reproche, de Hirako

-Esta era la clase de crisis que querías, bastardo?

Urahara, respondiendo

-Ya me patearás la cara después… encuentra una vena…

Unohana entró, tomando control de la situación, con su característica compasión y calma. Encontró una vena, añadió factor beta y abrió la hickman, instilando proteína de inmediato al interior del agotado cuerpo de Ichigo. Este respiró, despacio y el cambio se detuvo. Unohana se sentó junto a él

-¿Qué te sucedió, Ichigo kun?

-No sabemos…

-No "sabemos"?

Un ojo de Ichigo se oscureció, visiblemente. El izquierdo. Dang, pensó Urahara, entonces está en el hemisferio derecho, es su parte irracional…

-Unohana san… Shirosaki quiere morir; cree que es lo mejor para ambos. Yo NO QUIERO QUE MUERA, no puedo dejarle hacer eso

Urahara saltó para hablar pero Kuchiki lo calló con una mirada de hielo. Unohana siguió hablando, con toda la ternura posible

-Ichigo… te das cuenta de que si Shiro sigue vivo, los dos se pondrán muy, muy malitos y ya no podré dejarlos salir de aquí?

Ichigo tomó la mano de la médica

-¿Dónde está Ishida?

Uryuu se acercó a la tabla. Ichigo levantó la mano hasta su hombro y lo jaló violentamente hasta su rostro…y desesperadamente, trató de cambiar. Shirosaki tomó posesión del cuerpo por instantes, besando apenas al moreno… antes de perderlo de nuevo. Repitió la acción varias veces, comenzando a desesperarse y entonces, Unohana comprendió; cada vez que Ichigo intentaba dejar a Shirosaki al mando, para que pudiera acercarse a Uryuu, Shiro no lo conseguía. Al fin, lo alejó de sí y sólo entonces, Shirosaki asomó a la superficie, más pálido que de costumbre, las lágrimas sanguinolentas bajando por su rostro, manchando su cuello y la funda de la almohada. Habló

-Ya no puedo estar afuera, Uryuu… ya no puedo estar contigo…

-Pero… por qué? ¿Por qué te pasó eso, Shiro-kun? ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿Qué te está sucediendo?

-Tú… no me quieres, verdad? Sólo estás conmigo por él… para que él siga vivo…

Ishida sacudió la cabeza, confuso

-¿El? De quien me hablas?

-De Ichigo

Ishida intentó reír

-Eso es un absurdo, Shiro-kun… te quiero. Te quiero A TI: de dónde sacaste esa idea absurda?

-De lo que pasó en la escalera… lo recordé, sabes? Y desde que lo recordé, comencé a olvidar todo lo demás y creí que iba a volverme loco. Y ahora –gimió- ya no me acuerdo de la primera vez que te besé ni de cuando te hice el amor ni de nada. Se me está olvidando todo. Y ya no puedo tocarte, mi Uryuu… cada vez que lo intento, Ichigo regresa…

Pese a lo tenso del ambiente, Hirako y Kuchiki advirtieron cuando Ishida tragó saliva. Kurosaki Isshin alzó una ceja en dirección a Ryuuken y éste decidió que había sido suficiente

-Uryuu… me puedes explicar, de la forma más clara posible, de qué está hablando Shirosaki y qué fue… lo que pasó en la escalera?

Ese fue el momento en que Ichigo retomó el cuerpo. Ese fue el momento en que Shirosaki decidió que la porfiria las tenía ganadas. El desorden químico subsiguiente produjo todos los paros y la muerte del cuerpo de los gemelos, por un minuto.

Un minuto desesperadamente eterno…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los gritos eran audibles desde el ático. No sabía qué estaba pasando ni qué hacer; había subido hasta ahí para guardar las colchitas que mamá me había hecho. Si no, Ryuuken las tiraría. y yo quería tener algo de ella

-¿_Piensas que yo quería esto, Ryuuken? Cress que yo no estoy atrapado? _

_Ishida miró a su amigo. Jamás, JAMAS, en toda su vida, había visto así a Kurosaki Isshin. Este siguió hablando_

_-Es verdad, Risako vá a morir… pero algo de ella se quedará vivo. Y tienes a Uryuu. Y él ESTA SANO, sabes? En cambio, mi hijo mayor, mi pequeño Ichigo, morirá en cualquier momento, igual que Masaki… y qué le diré a las niñas, eh? ¿Qué voy a decirles? ¿Que se sienten a esperar cuando les toque?¿Sabes lo que es mirarlo desangrarse cada semana, sin poder hacer nada? ¡YO NO QUIERO ESO! NUNCA QUISE ESO…-bajó la voz, llorando y luego, volvió a gritar- UN HIJO ASÍ… un dolor así para mi hijo…_

Ichigo estaba sangrando, terriblemente: deliraba y estaba cada vez más pálido. Bajé del ático y fue cuando escuché eso, la voz de Isshin_…diciendo que no quería un hijo así, que nunca había querido un hijo así_… me horroricé… y pensé que iba a desmayarme cuando me topé con Ichigo. Me había seguido, estaba parado atrás de mi. Había oído lo mismo y estaba llorando. Su padre siguió hablando y yo hice lo único que podía hacer; taparle los oídos y llevármelo de ahí. Regresamos al ático y él se dejó caer en el piso, llorando, ensangrentado

-Él… no me quiere

-No, yo creo que oíste mal

-El no me quiere… no me quiere porque estoy ASI… todo enfermo…me doy asco… nadie me va a querer nunca

Lo abracé fuerte, muy fuerte; me había dolido tanto como a él

-Eso no es verdad- tragué saliva. No podía soportar verlo así- yo te quiero…

Lloró y se aferró a mi suéter. Recuerdo que besé su frente y entonces, se calmó un poco. Y cuando alzó su mirada… ya no era el mismo

-Pero…me querrás siempre?

-Si…

-¿Aunque esté asi de enfermo?

-Si…

-¿Aunque esté dentro de él?

-Ichigo…

-No soy Ichigo

Le besé la nariz. No sabía qué hacer

-Aunque no seas Ichigo… sí, te querré siempre…

Se secó la sangre con la toallita: su piel estaba muy pálida. Me sonrió

-Mira… no soy Ichigo… soy Shiro… soy Shiro kun

Tenía que hacerlo reír más

-Entonces, SERÁS SHIROSAKI PARA MI

Y lo siguiente que hizo fue tocar mi rostro y decirme

-Qué bonito que eres…

Y me besó… yo necesitaba distraerlo, así que lo acomodé en mis brazos y comencé a cantar. Y fue cuando llegaron nuestros padres; ya habían hallado el rastro de sangre en la escalera y lo demás, Urahara san, ya lo sabe…

Kisuke contemplo al demacrado muchacho. Uryuu se tapó el rostro, llorando convulsivamente

-Yo lo hice, verdad? A él…a Shirosaki

Hirako adelantó una mano compasiva y despeinó sus negros cabellos

-No podemos estar seguros todavía

Uryuu estalló histéricamente

-¡Claro que lo están, doctor Hirako! ¡Estaban buscando el momento de fractura y yo no les dije nada!

Los siquiatras se miraron, asombrados de que Uryuu manejara la jerga técnica, pero no añadieron nada más. Unohana intervino, con su dulce calma de siempre

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ishida-kun? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

Esperó hasta que el jovencito se calmó un poco

-Porque…porque si se los hubiera dicho, habrían encerrado a Ichigo o lo habrían curado y yo… yo no habría tenido a NADIE con quien hablar, con quien jugar… mi papá tampoco me quería… Ryuuken me odia, mamá murió por mi culpa, porque yo nací. Isshin tampoco quería a Ichigo y yo sé lo que eso se siente… si yo cuidaba de Ichigo y lo cuidaba bien…Shirosaki iba a estar siempre ahí, neh? Y él me quería… él sí me quería…

Unohana volvió al ataque, siempre hablando con naturalidad; Urahara pensó entonces cuánto les faltaba por aprender de ella y de Kuchiki, quienes jamás perdían la calma frente a un enfermo.

-Y ¿Podrías explicarnos por qué tu papá y Kitsune Gin mencionaron que en realidad, es a Ichigo al que quieres? Porque, sabes? Podría ser eso lo que esté dañando a Shiro-kun…

-¡PORQUE LOS QUIERO A LOS DOS! – Ishida miró al piso y siguió llorando y riendo a la vez- ¡TODO ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ¿NO LO HAN VISTO? ¡ES LA MISMA PERSONA, LA MISMA! Si a Ichigo le pasa algo, Shirosaki lo sufrirá y si Shiro sufre, el otro lo pagará… es verdad, Ichigo es… un tarado, un bruto… si él me quisiera, Shiro no habría tenido que "salir afuera"…pero no fue así. Ichigo decidió que él no era gay y eso sí que no lo sé. Pregúntenselo a él…

Unohana midió el terreno con toda calma

-Ishida-kun, sé que estás muy cansado… no quiero molestarte más, pero tu información es importante

-Ya se lo dije todo- Ishida temblaba entero

-Una cosa más… si Ichigo… te quisiera A TI …qué pasaría con Shirosaki?

Uryuu dejó de llorar, pestañeando asombrado. Tragó saliva y se secó la nariz

-Shirosaki dijo que…si Ichigo hacía eso… lo mataría

Unohana contuvo su impaciencia. Debía ser extremadamente cuidadosa en cada palabra

-Lo mataría, eh? Y… no habría sido eso una gran ventaja? Si Ichigo desaparecía del cuerpo de ambos, tú tendrías a Shirosaki para ti solo. Después de todo, Shiro-kun es gay y te quiere a ti

-Ichigo…-Uryuu dudaba en hablar- Ichigo decía que quería tener familia. Siempre lo dijo. Es verdad lo que usted dice, Unohana-san, pero también es cierto que Ichigo quería vivir. Yo no podía dejar que Shirosaki lo matara… además, no estaba seguro si Shiro sobreviviría. No sabía qué hacer… nunca supe qué hacer –comenzó a llorar de nuevo –lo lamento… lo siento muchísimo… quiero a Shirosaki… lo adoro… pero sé que si Ichigo está enfermo, Shiro morirá… tuve que quererlos a los dos… es tan malo? ¿Es un crimen, doctora?

Unohana hizo una pequeña anotación. En realidad, era sólo un garabato, un mero truco. Ishida no alcanzaba a verla

-No quiero hacer juicios, Ishida-kun. Esta crisis se habría presentado de un modo o de otro y tarde o temprano. Quizá tu único error fue no darnos toda la información

-Es que pensé…

-Que lograríamos saberlo antes, lo sé. Y te entiendo, estabas tratando de protegerlos porque quieres a los dos. Pero te diré que veo; un pequeño caso de celos, muy serio. Nada más. Quizá si los gemelos supieran más claramente qué es lo que quieren, ni siquiera tu te habrías visto envuelto en este lío… tú los quieres a los dos… y si los dos te quisieran a ti? Uno ha reaccionado como debe de ser. Te pondré un ejemplo. Si tienes sed, vas y te bebes un vaso de agua, cierto? Pero, supón por un momento que estás pequeño y el vaso se te resbala. Se rompe, te salpica y entonces, piensas que beber agua es peligroso. Entonces, o lo harás con cuidado o inventarás formas para no tomar el vaso con tus manos, usando una pajita, por ejemplo. Volvamos al caso: Shirosaki sintió consuelo, cariño y calma, cuando lo cuidaste, en el ático. Pero eres hombre. Ichigo, al bajar por la escalera y escuchar a Kurosaki-san, escuchó que, el hombre al que más quería, en ese momento, no lo quería… puedes ver la conclusión?

Uryuu asintió, la boca entreabierta. Unohana siguió hablando

-Podría decirte que tienes razón, que Ichigo es, como tú dices, un tarado, que no quiere ver que te quiere y que prefirió fracturarse antes que admitirlo. Así, Ichigo deja que Shirosaki sí te quiera y por otro lado, él sigue siendo él mismo, no ha cambiado...

Uryuu se limpió la nariz de nuevo y se peinó los cabellos con las manos, asintiendo, comprendiendo

-¿Qué pasará ahora, Unohana-san?

Unohana sonrió

-Creo que las cosas tendrán una solución, una buena solución, Ishida-kun… lo veremos tan pronto Ichigo despierte…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kuchiki salió de la cámara Gessel, molesto. Había dejado estrictas instrucciones de que no lo interrumpieran; la crisis no era cualquier cosa. Claro, a menos que Ichigo reaccionase desfavorablemente y por ahora, su corazón estaba estable, gracias a la transfusión y mientras no despertara, no habría nada que hacer mas que esperar. De ahí que aprovecharan ese tiempo en el interrogatorio de Ishida Uryuu. Le desconcertó la mirada de Hanatarou

-Mil disculpas, Kuchiki-san… se trata de Ukitake-san

Byakuya le arrebató el teléfono

-Kuchiki

-¡Por Kami! ¡Pensé que no responderías jamás! Byakuya… no sé cómo vas a tomar esto… pero te pido que te calmes… Rukia

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Dijo que no lo soportaba más. Dejó una nota. Espera, no te alteres; la encontramos antes de que nada más pasara… ya la desintoxiqué y lavé su estómago… aún está en coma… el bebé está bien… Byakuya…estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas? Ella está bien, aunque sigue inconsciente y el bebé esta bien también…

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar calmadamente. Esta vez, colgó, regresó a la cámara Gessel, sacó de los cabellos a Grimmjow y ambos salieron hacia el hospital, Wabisuke rechinando, a toda velocidad…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 15; Tirando muros… a patadas

Hello, hello, helloooooo

is there anybody in there?

Pink Floyd, The Wall, Confortably Numb.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Genrusayy Yamamoto podría haber caído en el mismo padecer de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. La diferencia entre ambos, el increíble científico y el plácido anciano, era tan sustancial como sus apariencias. Mayuri siempre había esperado resolver BIEN todos sus casos.

Yama jii, en cambio, SABIA que el fracaso era un paso necesario, antes de poder declarar un triunfo. Y que, de paso, habría fracasos que no podían ser llamados así… aunque el enfermo no mantuviera los estándares de salud mental que se esperaban.

Porque, por ejemplo, habría sido un error mortal curar de su bipolaridad a un escritor cuyos ciclos de manía y depresión le ayudaban a crear. Si acaso, sería cómodo controlarlo. E igualmente, sería una estupidez convertir a un borderlinero en un ser pacífico, si el trastorno lo volvía un atleta olímpico. O detener el TOC –trastorno obsesivocompulsivo- en un Diseñador de Modas, necesitado de perfección en su trabajo… cosa indispensable en su ambiente, por cierto.

Yamamoto sabía que la locura es sólo una cuestión de grado y que hay que tejer la canasta con el material que se tiene a mano… y esperar que el tejido resista una vida humana entera. Y a veces, el pegamento para unir las partes de la canasta, se llamaba neurosis.

Demasiadamente sabía que, muchos de los recluídos permanentes no estaban precisamente enfermos sino que más bien, eran incapaces de vivir fuera de los seguros y protegidos muros de un hospital siquiátrico. Es mas fácil estar loco y escapar de la realidad, que enfrentar ésta y reírse de ella, por trágica que pueda ser.

Su trabajo esencial, como siquiatras, era mostrar al enfermo que los muros que lo encerraban o en los que quería encerrarse, debían ser tirados. Así fuera a patadas.

Que es justo lo que él haría en ese instante, al mirar a un Ishida Ryuuken y un Kurosaki Isshin frente a él, aterrados. Podía percibir el temor, la angustia y el arrepentimiento en ambos. Bueno, ninguno nace educado para ser un buen padre, pensó, recordando a su propio hijo, Shunsui; era difícil creer que el mujeriego y bebedor pintor fuera hijo de tan distinguido médico. Se aclaró la garganta

-Bien, señores, quiero decirles que no estoy aquí para lapidarlos por el cuidado o descuido que tuvieron con sus hijos. Uryuu hizo lo que pudo para proteger a alguien a quien aprendió a querer y le mintió a todo el mundo e Ichigo se negó a sí mismo el querer a un hombre para olvidar que no era querido. Esos son los hechos. El pasado que lo sustenta, lo conocen demasiadamente y en mi opinión es tan ocioso repetirlo como descalificarlo – sonrió, remarcando mucho más sus profundas arrugas. Ryuuken habló

-¿Qué pasará ahora, Yamamoto-san?

Yama jii suspiró

-Es de esperarse que se haya dado una conjunción y que veremos eso cuando Ichigo regrese del coma inducido. No tuvimos otro remedio, para que la porfiria no detuviera su corazón, definitivamente. En todo caso, no es eso lo que me preocupa; hay otro asunto pendiente…

Hanatarou escogió ese momento para entrar, con un sobre en la mano. Yama jii tomó sus lentes de leer y se entretuvo unos minutos en revisar el asunto. Se rió por dentro. El le había enseñado ese tipo de trucos sádicos a Unohana y a Kuchiki. Cuando la estupidez de un paciente o de los allegados a un paciente se hacía evidente, como en este caso, habría sido poco ético gritárselos. Pero esas pequeñas pausas de suspenso solían aterrar a un padre abusivo o, como en este caso, a este par de tarados que no sabían cuántos errores habían cometido con dos chicos lo suficientemente brillantes para lograr arreglárselas solos. Se quitó los lentes con un gesto entre dramático y severo e hizo seña a Hanatarou de que podía irse. Se encaró a los dos padres

-Justamente estas son las noticias –señaló el sobre – éste es el asunto pendiente: como saben, Rukia está esperando un bebé de Ichigo. Lo que no saben… es que ella NO QUIERE TENERLO…

Los dos frente a él saltaron y se quedaron boquiabiertos. Yama jii siguió hablando antes de que dijeran nada

-Su motivación es simple; es demasiado joven, no quiere ser madre y teme que su bebé… esté enfermito, es decir, sea un potencial heredero de la porfiria de su padre. De modo que tomó una determinación que estuvo a punto de ser fatal e intentó suicidarse

-¡Oh Kami!

-¿Está bien?

Yama los apaciguó con un gesto de sus manos

-Kuchiki me informa que Ukitake logró llegar a tiempo y salvarlos a los dos. Ella y el bebé estan bien, aunque ella está aun en coma, por la sobredosis de tranquilizantes que usó. En todo caso, está fuera de peligro

El suspiro en los dos médicos presentes fue más que audible

-De modo que lo preocupante es… qué provisiones tomaremos para que Ichigo lo sepa y cuánto lo alterará el saberlo…

-Pero…Yama-san –dijo Isshin- ¿Es eso prudente?

Yamamoto dio de golpecitos en el escritorio, con su lápiz

-Ni siquiera se trata de prudencia, Kurosaki-kun. Es, simplemente, que no podremos ocultárselo por mucho tiempo. Y, si la crisis que acaba de ocurrir resume a Ichigo en una sola personalidad, como creemos, ésta será una buena prueba para él

-O lo destruirá –dijo Isshin

-Pudiera ser. O tal vez, no…

Ryuuken intervino

-Yamamoto-san, me gustaría saber en qué sentido mi ayuda es necesaria en todo esto, más allá de apoyar a mi hijo en lo que se pueda…

-Y bien que te necesitará, Ishida-kun. Ichigo podría recuperarse o morir. Y me temo que, así como Uryuu le ayudó, en un principio, a mantenerse vivo, su presencia será indispensable ahora que Rukia desaparecerá definitivamente del escenario…

-Pero Yama-jii, Ichigo NO es gay ¿Cómo podrá Uryuu..?

-Todo a su tiempo, Ryuuken. Todo a su tiempo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando por fin, me dejaron pasar a verlo, su calma me dejó pasmado. Estaba mirando al vacío, unido aún a un montón de tubos, los ojos más tristes que vi jamás en él. Incluso el anaranjado de sus cabellos lucía opaco. Lucía profundamente agotado. Yo no había estado presente ni en la plática con su papá ni cuando Kuchiki sama le informara de lo ocurrido con Rukia. Pese a las peores expectativas, la reacción de Ichigo fue calmada.

Demasiado calmada, la verdad. Yo sabía que Hirako –quien era directamente su siquiatra responsable- estaba muy preocupado por él y que Urahara ni siquiera lograba sonreír y eso, era mala señal. Sus médicos esperaban lo peor. Su padre no sabía qué hacer.

Y yo tenía miedo de acercarme y arruinar todo.

Me moría por saber de Shiro, pero a la vez, no quería que a Ichigo le pasara nada. No podía dejar atrás esa ambivalencia, la de estar preocupado por los dos. Sabía que a Ichigo le encantaban los brownies occidentales y que el chocolate era de las cosas que no se le dificultaba comer, de modo que hice una pequeña canasta y esperé hasta que me dejaron pasar con ella.

No me miró… pero destapé el kaiseki y dejé que el aroma de los brownies se dispersara, lo que lo hizo mirarme. Noté que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto; seguramente la luz lo molestaba.

-Hola, Uryuu… -la voz neutra, indiferente.

-¿Cómo estás? –adrede, no lo llamé por su nombre. La verdad es que no sabía quien de los dos era ni si era prudente llamarlo de alguna forma. Quise esperar hasta que él se definiera. Miró de nuevo al vacío

-Estoy. Eso basta

Tragué en seco. El dolor en su voz era patente

-Te… traje esto…

Miró con indiferencia el kaiseki y después, sonrió, con mucha tristeza. El corazón se me encogió

-Gracias. Me imagino que tú los hiciste

Me asombró eso

-Sí, yo los hice

Se rió, amargamente

-ELLA solía hacérmelos… ahora… me imagino que ya sabes que vá a largarse. Y que no quiere al bebé… hasta trató de matarse, sabías?

Tuve que atragantarme el llanto. No era justo. Nada había sido justo para él. Había perdido a su mamá, estaba seriamente enfermo, y para acabar, su personalidad se había dividido por un malentendido estúpido. Eso nunca habría pasado de estar él sano, de no estar débil y delirante por una pérdida de sangre tan grande como la que su enfermedad propiciaba. Como si fuera poco, su novia no lo apreciaba como él merecía y prefería morir, antes que tener a su hijo. Miré al piso, avergonzado. Si Shirosaki hubiera estado presente, habría podido consolarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… pero Ichigo era Ichigo. Y no me permitiría acercarme a él ni un centímetro

-Lo lamento. De veras lo siento, Ichigo

Una risita dolida

-¿De veras? ¿Qué lamentas? ¿Qué Rukia me abandone? ¿Que Shirosaki no pueda regresar ya? ¿Qué nadie me quiere ni a mí ni a mi bebé? ¿Qué lamentas, Ishida Uryuu?

Su tono se fue haciendo cada vez más agresivo

-Yo… Ichigo… perdóname. Por favor, perdóname… si es que yo… ayudé a que esto pasara… no fue mi intención, te lo juro

-¿Sí? Entonces, por qué lo llamaste, Uryuu? ¿POR QUÉ LO DEJASTE SALIR, EH? SI EL NO EXISTIERA, SERÍA YO EL UNICO QUE SERÍA, SABES? Sabes eso, verdad? –su voz se redujo a un susurro. Reprimí el llanto

-Estabas asustado… estabas sangrando y llorando y… no pude verte así

-Entonces…POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMASTE A MI??

No supe qué responder. Y fue cuando lo advertí. La voz era distinta. La PIEL era distinta. Alzó la mano, sujeta por las ligaduras acolchadas y se arrancó el parche sobre el ojo izquierdo. La esclerótica estaba negra; la pupila, amarilla. De algún modo increíble, los dos estaban AFUERA. Entendí entonces lo que tenía que hacer… y el riesgo que estaba corriendo. Me arrojé a sus brazos y lo apreté contra mí, pese a que se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, casi zafando uno de los tubos intravenosos

-¡SUELTAME, MALDITO MARICA! ¡NO SOY COMO TU! ¡ME DAS ASCO!

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – nunca le había gritado así y surtió efecto. Seguí hablando

-Ahora, Kurosaki Ichigo, me vas a oír bien, porque va a ser la última vez que te lo diga: ME AMAS, me oyes? Y no puedes evitarlo… nunca pudiste. Querías que alguien te quisiera y te topaste conmigo y preferiste partirte en dos antes que aceptarme y aceptarte

-¡Eso es falso!

-¡SILENCIO! Te dije que te callaras… no vuelvas a interrumpirme o –tragué saliva- o no volverás a verme. Jamás, entiendes? Jamás…

Quien fuera quien estuviera atado sobre la cama, dejó de luchar y se mostró dispuesto a escucharme

-En qué estábamos? Ah si… me amas. Te pasó eso y ya. Y sabes una cosa? Yo también te quiero. Te quiero así, enfermo y todo. Gritón y todo. Ichigo y Shirosaki. Sí, los dos son tú, y que el diablo se lleve a quien se atreva a afirmar lo contrario. Te amo. Es a tí a quien amo, tal y como eres, estúpido tarado. Ni siquiera me importa si estás partido en dos o en diez o en veinte o en mil. Si Rukia se va… déjala ir; será ella quien se lo pierda. Si el bebé está enfermito…lo cuidaremos los dos. Si no… no dejaremos que le pase NUNCA lo que nos pasó a nosotros. Le pasarán otras cosas, haremos otras tonterías con él. Pero SIEMPRE sabrá que lo amamos…

Tomé su mano y la besé con todas mis fuerzas; no habría soportado besarlo en la boca y que me rechazara. No se alejó. Llegué a mi límite. Si no reaccionaba, si no lograba que reaccionara, ya no me importaría nada mas. Y debió traslucirse, porque acarició mis cabellos, con la otra mano.

Despacio, muy lentamente, como una mancha de tinta que se diluye en leche y desaparece del todo, su ojo izquierdo recuperó el color. Igual de despacio, se inclinó sobre mí.

Su boca estaba salada; quizá eran mis lágrimas. O las suyas. No lo sé. No me importaba nada más.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

BITÁCORA DEL CAPITÁN

"Creo que a lo largo de todo el caso de los gemelos Kurosaki, nunca me había sentido tan completamente imbécil. Son los pacientes y el poder curativo dentro de sus mentes los que terminan por resolver la ecuación y los siquiatras apenas si somos unos chismosos, mirando desde la barrera.

La conjunción final de las personalidades solucionó la crisis principal que producía la porfiria. Ahora, reducida a un nivel tratable con corticoides, Kurosaki Ichigo ha dejado de usar el factor Beta y de depender de las transfusiones. Soporta muchísimo mejor la luz solar, lo que le permite metabolizar vitamina D y otros elementos. Está un noventa por ciento sano, lo que es un avance muy notable.

Con todo, tuvimos una crisis de depresión, debida principalmente a dos situaciones; el alejamiento de Kuchiki Rukia, (quien se recuperó pronto del intento de suicidio y dará a luz en un par de semanas más) y la desaparición de Shirosaki kun. Esta última afectó más a Ichigo, que a Ishida. De alguna forma, estaba acostumbrado a que Shirosaki resolviera sus conflictos de acercamiento a Uryuu… pero a la vez, al ser entidades distintas, tenían otros patrones de comportamiento y en ese sentido, Ishida Uryuu actuó como factor crucial, al enseñarle a Ichigo a romper barreras y permitirse ser como Shirosaki kun, cosa que ha fortalecido enormemente su relación.

Ichigo era totalmente indiferente a Uryuu; ahora, es exactamente igual a como Shirosaki era con Uryuu. Lo especial e íntimo de su amistad inicial y de su relación de pareja, después, les ha ayudado a vencer inseguridades y a aclarar cualquier malentendido del pasado, con sus padres.

A la vez, Kurosaki Isshin e Ishida Ryuuken han cooperado enormemente en la recuperación de sus hijos. Es muy interesante ver a dos viejos amigos-enemigos resolver su situación ambivalente, en bien de personas que aman.

Kisuke afirma – off the record- que están tan reprimidos como sus chavales y que "harían una linda pareja". Pero claro, se trata de Urahara Kisuke…

Recuerdo que, la última vez que hable con Tousen taichou, me mencionó que el hombre que me había traicionado y asesinado –sic, Kaname cree que soy el fantasma de el capitán Hirako- Aizen sama, su comandante, dijo una vez que las mentiras graves no eran las notorias, sino las que pasaban sin ser notadas como tales.

Pensé en ello porque todos estos sucesos estuvieron plagados de malos entendidos y de mentiras verdaderas, que nadie notó. De no ser por una causa agravante, nada habría pasado. Lo que nos lleva a buscar el por qué. Lo que es darle vueltas y más vueltas al asunto.

Cuando Ishida Uryuu "llamó" a la realidad a Shirosaki, sin querer, construyó un muro falso entre ambos chicos, Ichigo y Shiro kun. Y, hasta que no vió la posible realidad de perderlo para siempre, no aterrizó la idea de que amaba a los dos… o a lo que fuera que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo y que en suma, amaba a ESA persona, sin importar lo que tuviera, fuera porfiria, demencia o cien personalidades. Y eso, le permitió tirar los muros…

Caramba, debo dejar de escuchar a Yama jii; ya sueno como él…

Fin de la Bitácora.

Caso 416; Gemelos Kurosaki"

Shinji apagó la grabadora y se frotó los ojos. Escuchó el lejano rugir de Wabisuke; con seguridad Grimmjow había ido por Byakuya. Algunos eran afortunados, pensó. De momento, él debía dedicarse a pensar en otra cosa…

Con calma, salió de la sala de grabación y apagó la luz. Afuera, era de noche.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Un beep beep distante. Cada vez más fuerte. La voz. y yo, muriéndome de pereza. Me apreté contra el calor del pecho desnudo, intentando permanecer dormido.

-¡Hola, Ukitake san!

- …

- ¿No faltaban aún dos semanas? ¿Se adelantó?

- …

Risa

-¡Genial! ¿Están bien las dos? ¿Podemos ir a verlas?

-…

-Muy bien. Estaremos ahí en una hora… gracias!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, Ichigo me aplastó bajo su peso, abrazandome como un oso y besándome la boca, la nariz, el cuello. Mmmm, no pude evitar ronronear casi

-Levántate, princesa…

-Hey! ¿A quien le llamas princesa?

-A ti, princesa… rápido –me alzó en brazos, desnudo como estaba y me llevó a la ducha

-¿Qué sucede?

Me besó en la boca hasta casi asfixiarme

-Tenemos una hija, sabes? RukiaRukia adelantó el show en la madrugada…

-¿Es niña? ¿Y por qué le dices RukiaRukia? –apenas si veía sin los anteojos, pero no los necesitaba para darme cuenta de que Ichigo estaba feliz, increíblemente feliz. Asintió besándome de nuevo

-Tu padre tendrá que pagarle una jugosa apuesta al mío…

Por toda respuesta, le di una buena palmada en el trasero.


	15. Chapter 15

Epílogo

El viento que soplaba desde el mar, despeinó los negros cabellos de Ishida. Aroma de incienso, flores, todos los rituales observados en la visita anual.

Misato se movió, molesta por el calor veraniego, en su sueño. Sin embargo, no llegó a despertar. Uryuu sonrió con ternura y besó su húmeda mejillita. Los rizos anaranjados de la pequeña y su ceñito fruncido al estar dormida, la hacían más parecida a su padre que otra cosa. Hasta que abrió los ojos, del mismo azul oceánico de los de Uryuu. Este acomodó la canasta portabebé en el piso, desabrigándola un poco, para que se refrescara. La bebé reaccionó con un gorjeo y jalando los negros cabellos de Uryuu… ruido que hizo distraerse a Ichigo de su oración.

-Oy! ¡Misa-chan! ¡Ven aquí! Es hora de que tu abuela te vea…

Uryuu la tomó en brazos y la pasó a Ichigo, quien se quedó conversando quien sabe cuanta cosa con la bebé, frente a la tumba, mientras el caminaba hasta el acantilado, mirando el mar.

Sintió la pesada mano de su padre en su hombro y reconoció el familiar humo de sus cigarrillos

-Ryuuken, eso terminará por matarte…

Ishida Ryuuken pestañeó, encandilado por el brillante sol

-Sólo un poco, Uryuu ¿Cómo está la bebé?

-Engordando. Creciendo. Es un clon de Ichigo… no, espera. Ichigo grita más que ella

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras por acá…

-Pero Misato

-Está en buenas manos…

Los dos miraron al grupo familiar, frente a la tumba de Kurosaki Masaki. En ese momento, Misato se hallaba en brazos de su abuelo Isshin. Uryuu quiso pensar que sí, que estaba en buenas manos.

Caminó con su padre por los largos pasillos del cementerio, orlados de árboles y pájaros, pensando que se detendrían en la tumba de su madre y su abuelo. Pero no, Ryuuken se desvió…hasta llegar a una columna blanca, sin ningún kanji ni fecha ni dedicación. Tenía una placa de plata con el perfil de un zorro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ryuuk…papá?

Ishida no perdió tiempo. No hizo mucho drama. En tres párrafos, le contó toda la historia. Ciertamente, el corazón de Risako no estaba en su tumba, sino en ésta tan rara, que ni siquiera tenía nombre. Uryuu siempre fue un chico despierto y supo de quien se trataba. Algo en su intuición, también le dijo que su madre no habría podido hacer las cosas mejor. Donde quiera que estuviera, Risako se habría sentido orgullosa de él.

Ryuuken clavó en la arena tres varillas de incienso y las encendió con la colilla del cigarro. Ambos oraron un momento, las cabezas inclinadas

-Gomen nasai… les interrumpo?

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente; no esperaban a nadie por ahí. Quien les hablaba era un hombre alto, extremadamente delgado, los ojos rasgados y casi invisibles y una sonrisa un tanto extraña; los cabellos de un tono entre plata y lila. Ryuuken respondió

-En absoluto…

El hombre los miró, sin dejar de sonreír. Fue cuando advirtieron que traía una vestimenta por demás extraña; la parte superior de su traje era formal, corbata y todo. Y la inferior, el mismo traje…encerrado en un par de igualmente caras botas de motociclismo

-¿Son conocidos de obaa san?

Los Ishida asintieron

-Vaya. Y yo que pensé que dejarían de venir cuando le quitáramos el nombre a la tumba… de dónde la conocen? ¿Dakar? ¿Australia?

Uryuu se adelantó

-Mi madre era Ishida Risako…

No tuvo que explicar más. El hombre con cara de zorro abrió los ojos enormemente y dejó ver el fondo amatista de éstos

-¡Sugoiiiii! –hizo una amplia reverencia- Honto domo arigatou, en nombre de mi familia, del clan y de todos los locos que la conocimos. Soy Ichimaru Gin, el mayor de sus nietos…

Mientras Ichimaru hablaba, llegaron dos personas a la tumba; una morena menudita de rostro bellísimo y manos muy finas y un chico rubio. Ichimaru hizo las presentaciones; Erisabesu Gin e Izuru Kira. Conforme la conversación se desarrollaba, los Ishida se enteraron de que Erisabesu había sido quien llevara a la anciana Kitsune a la clínica de Ginrei, con el fin de que la cuidaran y le impidieran seguir haciendo sus locuras.

Religiosamente, se presentaba todas las noches para leerle y escribirle a su abuela. Y su nieto, Ichimaru, había continuado todas las hazañas de ella. Al parecer, Izuru era la pareja de Ichimaru y ni Ryuuken ni Uryuu quisieron enterarse más o hacer mayor comentario.

El grupo caminó de vuelta hasta la tumba de Masaki y de ahí, al porche del templo, donde la Jawa de Gin esperaba a la familia, sidecar al lado. Ryuuken sintió un escalofrío al ver al trío de locos trepar en la enorme y vieja motocicleta, con sus cascos de cuero al estilo antiguo y arrancar entre una nube de polvo y risas. Sin duda que Kitsune dejaba su huella mañosa donde pasara y su tribu era buena prueba de ello.

Risako había elegido bien.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_Escúchame bien, Rey. No podrás oírme así, mas que en sueños. Ya no eres consciente de mi existencia… pero yo lo soy de la tuya. Llámame porfiria o muerte o lo peor de ti, soy tambien tu mejor parte._

_Soy tus pasos en la oscuridad, lo que hace latir tu corazón, tus temores, tus odios y tu amor por Uryuu._

_MI Uryuu_

_No creas que te lo cedí ni te ilusiones con ello. Me esforzaré por tenerlo a nuestro lado, incluso aunque haya trozos de ti que se resistan; él es lo que amo, él es lo que deseo y él es en quien quiero morir, cada noche, cuando le haces el amor._

_Lo único que nos diferencia, Rey, es que yo no podía estar afuera todo el tiempo, sin matarnos y tú, sí. Pero sábete como yo sé, que Uryuu también me ama a mí, también puede sentirme –como tu no pudiste- y jamás me dejará. _

_Jamás._

_Mis huesos, mi sangre, mi alma, le pertenecen. Nuestra hija, también. _

_Nunca hubo alguien tan hermoso como él, tan lleno de ternura e inocencia y tan deseable en todos los sentidos. Sí, soy obsesivo; no tengo por qué ser razonable; en este estado, podré amarlo hasta el fin de nuestros días y, gracias a que no estoy presente, podrás vivir mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, Rey._

_Así que más vale que lo ames como yo, que lo cuides como yo, que lo trates como lo que és; la más preciosa de las joyas, alguien que nos aceptó pese a todo y que cuidará de nuestra hija como nadie más podrá hacerlo._

_Porque, si no lo haces, Rey, volveré de donde estoy, de mi propia prisión voluntaria y te mataré. Y no será una muerte piadosa, sino todo lo contrario_

_Soy toda tu razón de vida, Rey, pero también soy tu demencia. Nunca olvides que somos lo mismo…"_

Ichigo se despertó con la sensación de haber soñado algo. Nada. Ni un solo ruido. A su lado, en sus brazos, un Uryuu agotado suspiraba suave y profundamente, en su sueño.

Apartó el mechón de sus cabellos y besó su frente, húmeda por el calor de la noche veraniega. Al lado de su cama, en su cunita, Misato dormía dulcemente.

Fue cuando advirtió que Uryuu tenía el brazo estirado y que la bebita aferraba uno de sus dedos, enroscado en su manita. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa. No recordó que Rukia ni siquiera había querido verla. No recordó que, hacía algunos meses, él todavía estaba muy enfermo.

Se concentró en el presente; el calor de la noche, la brisa por la ventana, la respiración de Uryuu, el tacto de la bebita

¿Quién sabe que podría pasar mañana?

Con un bostezo, se volvió a dormir.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Urahara Kisuke, tienes que confesarme algo…

-¿La verdad? ¿En serio? Hirako Shinji, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento…

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Sólo quiero saber si fuíste TU el que cambió los antibióticos de Rukia para que su anticonceptivo fallara y así, Misa-chan pudiera nacer…

La siempre enigmática sonrisa de Urahara

-No. Juro bajo promesa de decir toda la verdad, que yo no fui quien cambió los antibióticos, pero sé quien pudo haber sido…

-¿Y bien? Suéltalo

-La noche en que se los administramos, dejé el manual de farmacia encima del escritorio e Ichigo kun recogió el paquete. Yo mandé una dosis de ampicilina. ALGUIEN recogió rifampicina, de la farmacia. El farmaceútico dijo después que Ichigo kun había llegado con la receta, firmada a MI nombre y no había quedado mas remedio que entregársela…

-Asi que…?

-Como lo oyes

-Tsk

-Yo soy quien debía decir eso. Pensé que por fin, aceptarías mis sentimientos…

-¡Quítate de encima, maniático sexual! ¿Cuáles sentimientos, si Yourichi es tu novia?

-Es idea de Yourichi… sería interesante tenerte en la cama con nosotros dos…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Suéltame, maldito degenerado, corruptor de menores, suéltame te digo! ¡URAHARAAAAA!

Los gritos se perdieron, en los pasillos del hospital.

OWARI

Y ya. Por un momento, pensé en dejr la declaración-aparición de Shirosaki hasta el final, pero eso habría dejado un sabor ciertamente tétrico, que no quería darle.

Fué positivamente horrendo escribir todo esto; es a lo que se llama "escribir usando la propia sangre como tinta". Duele mucho, es agotador y revive el pasado. Es autodestructivo como persona pero es básico como escritor. Era el método de Poe y de Quiroga; no lo recomiendo a nadie, pero rinde buenos resultados, pese a lo agotador.

Dejaré esto colgado algunas semanas; efectivamente mi salud no anda muy bien -alguns lo han notado- tomaré una pequeña vacación de escribir.

Tengo una lista kilométrica a quienes agradecer su lectura y reviews; sería absurdo que la pusiera. Gracias infinitas, por leerme.

Tengo otra de fans-supporters que a) creen en mí , b) me apalean si no escribo bien y c) se han emperrado en contarme en la lista de sus amigos, pese a ser yo quincy y ells, shinigami, a quienes tengo que poner sin falta;

-Sumeragi Saya sama, quien es la persona más increíblemente terca, simpática y dulce que conozco y me obliga a escribir cada vez que bajo la guardia, además de ser una escritora que no ceja en pulir y tallerear el trabajo hasta que queda digno de la edición en papel y una lectora lúcida que no se deja llevar por la emoción que el texto produce, señalándome siempre sus altas y bajas, sin tenerme miedo. De paso, es una mezcla de Kon persiguiendo a Orihime junto a los modales de los Kuchiki... una no comprende cómo puede ser tan simpática. Agradezco que me cuente entre sus amigs.

-Aphrodita Kurumada sama, mi editora en turno, que se porta justo como mi editora en jefe y es capaz de perdonarme errores estructurales pero no se le va ni una coma, ni un punto ni un acento y cuyas reviews son un taller verdadero.

-Maryzza san, por cada review sumada a una carta y por sus puntos de vista, tranquilos, dedicados, y su entusiasmo en cada texto

-Yageni san, porque decidió, amenazada al principio por Dita, que valía la pena leerme y se molestó en decírmelo con todo desparpajo -contra el academicismo de Dita, por cierto- y ya no dejó de leerme.

-Kadaj kun, quien se esfuerza horrores por ser escritor -y se nota- y no le detiene el detalle del género, para intentar todo el yaoi que puede y porque me dió siempre ideas cómicas y geniales.

Más que mi agradecimiento, a todos.

Namasté entonces.

Espero veros en otra vuelta del camino.

El Plateado Zorro

Kitsune Gin.

p.d. Sí, el error en el nombre de Gin es ABSOLUTAMENTE ADREDE. Si alguien quiere explicaciones sobre el asunto, puede escribirme a mi correo

p.d.2 sigo ejerciendo como Beta y haciendo taller. En ese sentido, también pueden encontrarme aquí; .


End file.
